My Sunshine
by kattzz
Summary: Después de una dolorosa perdida, un corazón de piedra vuelve a latir con el inicio de un nuevo amanecer. Caminos que se cruzan pero al final llegan al mismo lugar
1. Chapter 1

Buenas tardes,

Lectoras/es les dejo una nueva historia espero que la disfruten…

Nos leemos.

My Sunshine

"En la vida hay cosas más fuertes que el amor o eso han dicho algunas personas, cosas como la ambición… él lo vivió en carne propia y perdió toda esperanza de volver a amar pero cuando alguien más aparece ¿esta será su oportunidad para ser feliz?"

—:::oOo:::—

— No me hagas esto Alice — grita Jasper lleno de desesperación y un tono melancólico en su voz.

— NO, TU no me hagas esto más difícil Jasper — Alice suspira no lo mira a los ojos, no lo mira a él para nada; ella sabe que si él vuelve a rogar o si lo mira su determinación se acabara y caerá nuevamente presa del amor que siente por él. Pero ya es suficiente, ya no tiene fuerzas para seguir con él, para impedir que siga _destruyéndose_ y la destruya ella de paso, ya no más. Ella quiere luchar por su sueño, quiere ser alguien ante la sociedad, quiere ser rica y poderosa, y con él no lo va a lograr, intento llevarlo por el camino que ella quiere, pero no le dio resultado, ahora él está en camino de ser médico solo por ella. Y ella que con _sacrificios_ ha logrado estudiar en los mejores colegios y en una de las mejores universidades de todo el país, no quiere verse estancada con alguien mediocre como él, sabe que lo ama pero él no es suficiente, no para alguien con clase como ella.

— Alice, ¿Por qué lo haces? — Cuestiona Jasper desesperado — Te amo Alice, Te amo más que a nada en este mundo. — dice con un tono de voz suplicante, pero él simplemente la ve salir de su pequeño apartamento con todo lo que tiene en ese lugar, ella no da una segunda mirada al lugar; él llora, llora por perder a esa chica que durante gran parte de su niñez fue su amiga, en su adolescencia fue su primer beso, su primer amor y su primer todo. Mira entre sus manos, una pequeña caja de terciopelo azulado.

Quiere hacer un último intento para conservarla a su lado, para alcanzar la felicidad por la que tanto han luchado; se pone de pie y llega corriendo a las escaleras de incendio, sale y baja lo más rápido que puede, siente como estas resuenan por la falta de uso y la ve, la ve abrazada a un hombre de cabellos broncíneos, la ve sonriente y la ve empinarse para besarlo. No sabe qué hacer, así que simplemente se derrumba allí donde está en esa escalera oxidada, aparta la mirada de ellos y nuevamente mira sus manos, mira a la pequeña caja de terciopelo, la abre con delicadeza, llora mientras mira a la sencilla alianza de oro y el mediano diamante que está en su centro, lo ve detenidamente parece como si se reírse de él. Oh si, ese anillo, por él que ha dejado de comprarse ropa nueva, de cortase el cabello en un buen lugar, de comprar comida decente hasta dejar de comer en varias ocasiones, cargar grandes libro en vez de sacarle copia, hacer largos turnos, hasta vender el coche que teína y todo para comprar un anillo de Tiffany's a su gran amor, para pedirle matrimonio, para poder ser una familia como Dios manda. Sale de sus recuerdos, siente como sus manos están entumecidas y sus mejillas adoloridas por el frio viento que corre en esos días de noviembre; suspirando audiblemente levanta la vista del anillo, no sabe cuánto tiempo ha estado allí, pero es mucho, todas las luces de la calle ya están encendidas, se coloca de pie, se tambalea, se siente demasiado cansado, los pies le pesan y que decir del latente dolor que siente en el pecho; sube lentamente a su apartamento como si fuera el peor lugar del mundo, esta frio, había dejado la ventana abierta por ir directo a ella; ve la comida sobre la mesa, las flores, siente rabia, rabia por todo lo que ha vivido, por todo lo que le ha dado, se acerca a la mesa tira todo al suelo.

Suspira pesadamente, él sabe que no solo le iba a proponer matrimonio esa noche, tenía otra sorpresa para su pequeña _Ally_ , su pasantía estaba finalizada, por su excelente desempeño y rendimiento lo había logrado antes de tiempo, tres años antes para ser preciso había terminado todo, su carrera y su especialización, y simplemente él ya es un neurocirujano, uno por el que los principales hospitales se pelean. Tomó la botella de vino y todas las cervezas que tenía en la nevera, todo se lo tomo, solo pensando en la nada y mirando al vacío. Vio la hora, era demasiado tarde para el día anterior y demasiado temprano para el nuevo día, simplemente se dejó caer en el sillón, no quiere ir a esa habitación, esa que había compartido con ella desde hace más de siete años.

Con el cuello adolorido se despertó, le duele la cabeza, fue al baño se vio en el espejo; diversas imágenes comenzaron a pasar por su mente, escuetamente sacudió su cabeza no se quiere acordar de lo ocurrido anoche; tomo las tabletas de paracetamol y se tomó dos sin una gota de agua, respiro profundamente, debe llamar a su madre para darle las buenas noticas de su éxitos como médico y decirle que tiene razón en todo lo que le dijo sobre Alice y sabe que eso no lo olvidara nunca, ella es buena sacando a relucir situaciones como esta toda la vida. Tomo el celular, vio la hora 15:30 hizo una mueca, movió sus dedos por la pantalla del aparto y busco lentamente el número, sabe que ella le dará una buena reprimenda por no haberle hecho caso, pero también sabe que lo apoyara en todo y compartirá sus tristezas. Marcó el número antes de arrepentirse de hacerlo.

— Hola ma. — dice a penas ella contesta, su asentó texano sale a todo esplendor; sonríe involuntariamente, al recordar la última vez que había hablado sin preocupación, a ella no le gusta ese asentó, ella lo define como paradójico.

— Dulzura — dice alegre su madre — ¿Cómo te fue? — pregunta, ella sabe de todo lo que había planeado hacer la noche anterior, claro que solo lo de pedirle matrimonio a Alice; ella que oponiéndose a todo lo que lo relaciona con Alice lo apoyo, él sabe que su madre lo ama y quiere que él sea feliz sin importar nada.

— Tenías razón ma. — dice con voz entrecortada y llena de dolor.

— ¿De qué hablas? Dulzura — pregunta inconscientemente su madre llena de preocupación.

— De Alice, ma. — Suspira pesadamente — ayer me dejo — Jasper siente como sus ojos le traicionan, siente las lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas sin parar, las ignora.

— Maldita zorra — Allí esta Charlotte Whitlock, ella toda una dama, que sabe comportarse con propiedad en toda situación, pero pobre de aquel que le haga algo a sus retoños, su boca se llena de los peores insultos que alguien puede decir, tiene la boca peor que la de un marinero. Después de escucharla despotricar contra Alice, la siente suspirar, lo sabe, allí está " _te lo dije_ " por parte de su madre — te lo dije Jasper Whitlock, que esa maldita mujer no te conviene para nada, esa pequeña zorra arribista siempre hablo de dinero y de posiciones sociales cuando llego al pueblo, y cuando hablaba con Irina solo eran joyas, joyas caras que _necesitaba_ tener…

— Ma. — Interrumpe, no quiere seguir escuchando todo lo que piensa su madre de Alice — no solo por eso te llame — suspira nuevamente. — Termine la pasantía ayer — un grito de alegría llena la línea telefónica ahora — me han ofrecido un puesto en New York — silencio absoluto — lo voy a aceptar…

Jasper acepto el puesto, es el mejor hospital para él, para olvidar y para comenzar de nuevo. No tenía suficiente dinero para ir, así que tomo el anillo que tanto sacrificio le había costado conseguir, lo empeño, le dieron mucho más de lo que había pagado por el… allí le dijo adiós por completo a Alice y a su _felicidad_ , a su propio corazón; sus padres viajaron a Austin junto con sus hermano mayor Garret e Irina la melliza de Jasper. Los cinco disfrutaron de una cena como familia, ninguno de ellos toco el tema de Alice, lo felicitaron por todos sus logros y por cumplir tan solo 27 años, dos días después viajo, dejo su apartamento a su hermano para que lo vendiera.

Han pasado más de cinco años desde que Jasper llego a New York, se ha convertido en una eminencia en el campo de la neurocirugía, es el director de dicha área en el hospital donde trabaja, también tiene a su cargo a los pasantes que hacen su especialidad en ese lugar. Su vida profesional es envidiada por muchos de sus colegas, pero por otro lado su vida amorosa es el peor de todos los líos que hay en su vida; desde que Alice lo dejo no ha tenido una relación seria con nadie, solo tiene amantes y son muchas, desde enfermeras, médicas y especialistas en cualquier área, con las únicas que nunca tiene nada son con aquellas que son pasantes y están a su cargo.


	2. Chapter 2

— Whitlock hoy vamos por unas copas — informa Emmett McCarthy, un cardiólogo de cuarenta y algo de años, es el mejor amigo de Jasper en ese lugar, Jasper lo mira interrogante — te contare cuando estemos allá — Emmett es el único capaz de hacerlo reír y disfrutar un rato sin necesidad de que hallan mujeres a su alrededor. Fueron a un bar exclusivo cercano al hospital. Jasper agradeció que el lugar tiene un ambiente relajante.

— Rosalie — dice Emmett — ella, ella esta — las palabras no le salen, está nervioso, las manos le sudan y evita mirar a Jasper a los ojos.

— Me estas preocupando Emmett, ¿Qué le pasa a tu esposa? — Jasper se imagina que esta padece un cáncer o una enfermedad difícil de curar.

— ESTA EMBARAZADA — grita emocionado, haciendo que la tranquilidad retorne a Jasper.

— Felicidades — gritan todos los que lo escucharon, incluso Jasper.

Jasper aprecia mucho a Emmett y a su esposa Rosalie, ellos son los únicos amigos verdaderos que tiene en ese lugar. Se tomaron un par de tragos más, mientras que Emmett cuenta lo feliz que está por su segundo hijo y espera que sea una niña para tener la parejita y que sea igual a Rosalie, con cabello rubio y ojos azules electrizantes. Salen del lugar temprano, Emmett para ir a consentir a su esposa; Jasper por su parte solo quiere llegar a su casa y descansar ese fin de semana, ya que el lunes llegan los nuevos pasantes y todo se volverá un caos.

— ¡Suéltame! — escuchan a alguien gritar. Jasper es el primero en acercarse.

— Vamos muñeca, sé que quieres una noche de diversión — dice el hombre joven pasado de tragos, intentando acercarla más a él.

— Ya te dije que no — exclama la mujer nuevamente.

— La señora ya te dijo que la sueltes — dice Jasper acercándose más a ellos.

— NO TE METAS EN LO QUE NO TE CONCIERNE — grita el hombre, la mujer reconoce el acento, es de Texas al igual que ella, así que sin pensarlo dos veces…

— Amor ayúdame — se dirige a Jasper mirándolo a los ojos, suplicándole que le ayude. El hombre la suelta de inmediato, ella se acerca al lado de Jasper y le toma de la mano. — Lamento llegar tarde — dice a Jasper.

— No te preocupes cariño — dice besándole le frente inconscientemente. Emmett de tras de él ve todo lo que está sucediendo y se sorprende ver a un Jasper _tierno_ con una desconocida. Al voltear la cabeza el hombre ya ha emprendido su huida.

— Gracias señores — dice sonriendo la mujer, mientras suelta la mano de Jasper.

— De nada señorita — dice Jasper con un fuerte acento texano, ella le sonríe. Ella mira a los dos hombres que están frente a ella, son magníficos adonis, mira la mano que estuvo sujetando, sabe que es fuerte y un hombre que trabajo en el campo, sonríe.

— Los invito a tomar algo en agradecimiento — señala el bar del que ellos acaban de salir.

— Lamento mucho tener que reusar su invitación — dice el hombre más corpulento — debo regresar a casa con mi esposa e hijos — sonríe — pero este muchacho no tiene nada que hacer y nadie quien lo espere —Jasper mira a Emmett lo acaba de comprometer a tomar unos tragos.

— Y…

— Jasper. — Responde Emmett por él.

— Y Jasper aceptas mi invitación — le sonríe.

— Claro que acepta — vuelve a responder Emmett, Jasper lo mira entrecerrando los ojos. Emmett se acerca — Vamos viejo, hace rato que no tienes una cita, además la señorita aquí presente está más que buena — susurra, Jasper no dice nada, solo mira a la señorita y sonríe.

— Esta bien, señorita — le ofrece el brazo para que esta lo tome, ella sonríe y se siente satisfecha por esto — adiós Emmett, saludes a Rosalie. — lo ve alejarse, así que su atención se centra completamente en su acompañante. — y dígame señorita, ¿tiene usted un nombre? — ella lo mira a los ojos y se sonroja.

— Disculpe Jasper, soy Isis — entran al lugar y van a la barra — ¿Por qué no vamos a una mesa? — Pregunta.

— Mañana aun es día laborar para mí — responde Jasper, ella suspira. Piden unos tragos, hablan un poco de Texas, de sus familias pero no de sus trabajos, dos horas después Jasper piensa que es suficiente, sabe que ella puede ser una gran amiga como Rosalie, pero nada más, intercambian números, y él se ofrece a llevarla hasta su casa. La lleva en su carro, aunque ella insistió en que no es necesario porque vive cerca, él no cedió, la llevo a uno de los edificios que solo queda a diez minutos caminando del hospital donde él trabaja, la llevo hasta la puerta y allí ella lo beso, un beso ligero y fugas en los labios, lo siguiente que supo es que ella está corriendo dentro del edificio. No le dio tiempo de decir nada, se sorprendió, lleva mucho tiempo sin dar un beso en los labios, no desde que _ella_ se fue, ha tenido _relaciones_ pero nunca las beso en la boca.

Se fue a su apartamento, llego a este de forma automática, esa chica le ha hecho replantearse uno que otro punto de su vida en una sola noche; se acuesta a dormir, necesita descansar, mañana aunque sea solo medio día en el hospital será agotador. Soñó como no lo había hecho en años, unos ojos chocolates y labios color cereza fueron los protagonistas. No quería seguir soñando, no con una mujer y mucho menos con Isis, así que se despertó muy temprano, demasiado para ser sábado y entrar a las 8 de la mañana, apenas eran las cinco, hizo el desayuno y fue a correr un rato, necesita des-estresarse y olvidarse de ella. Regreso al apartamento con el tiempo justo para bañarse, cambiarse y llegar al trabajo. Tomo el celular para llamar a su madre como todos los días, se sorprendió de encontrar un mensaje de Isis.

" _Buenos días Jasper, espero que te valla bien en el trabajo, besos. Isis_ "

No le respondió, no le quiere dar alas a algo que no tiene futuro. Guardo el celular, ya llamaría a su madre después. Tomo sus llaves y corrió hasta su auto, llego a la clínica, diez minutos retrasado, reviso los expedientes de los paciente que vera el lunes con los pasantes, de igual manera reviso los expedientes de ellos, dos mujeres y tres hombres, cinco en total, los mejores estudiantes en todo el país, él sabe que para estar en ese lugar deben ser lo mejor de lo mejor, promedios académicos mayores de 4 o no son aceptados, como se arrepiente de no haberlo aceptado cuando le dieron la pasantía para ese lugar, pero sabe que no importa, logro trabajar allí, logrando ser uno de los neurocirujanos más prestigiosos del país.

" _Hey bro, como te fue ayer con la_ _señorita_ "

Se rio del mensaje de Emmett, ya encontraría la manera de vengarse. Llamo a su madre, que muy feliz le dijo que Garret se casa, se casa con Kate Denali, la hija de Eleazar el dueño del gran racho vecino al de ellos, se sintió feliz por su hermano pero odio por él mismo, le prometió a su madre que lo llamaría y lo felicitaría, y hará todo lo posible para ir a la boda, hasta para él mismo sonó como una mentira. Hablo con su padre Peter, quien lo invito a ir para su aniversario, su hermana Irina le dijo que lo extraña y que le hace falta su otra mitad. De igual forma todos le recordaron que dejar el pasado atrás, que es hora de salir adelante. Que se diera otra oportunidad con el amor; no les dijo nada, no tiene nada que decir respecto a ese tema.


	3. Chapter 3

— Capítulo III —

 _Estaba recién levantado, llevaba un año completo en New York, se había emborrachado tanto que no se acordaba de nada de lo que había hecho y mucho menos de cómo había llegado a su apartamento, se bañó y preparo el desayuno, era uno de sus días libres, por eso se había emborracho, lo hizo para recordarla y para olvidarla… se sentó frente al televisor, era medio día, y pensó que la mejor forma de no recordar nada es llenarse de los problemas de los demás, así que simplemente vería las noticias._

" _El día de hoy se anunció públicamente el compromiso de Edward Cullen, hijo de Carlisle Cullen Masen, dueño de la corporación Masen que pasara a manos de su único hijo. — comenzaron a mostrar fotos de la familia Cullen — Edward, quien a sus 27 años, le propuso a su novia de toda la carrera Alice Brandon — Jasper quedo con la boca completamente abierta y sin saber que hacer — de administración de empresas, ella una joven abogada de 27 años…_ " _Jasper no lo podía creer lo que estaba viendo y escuchando, ella siempre lo engaño, lo engaño para que trabajara, para que pagara las cuentas y nunca lo vio como alguien más, no como su amigo, no como su novio y mucho menos como un futuro esposo, solo lo vio como_ _ **nada**_ _; sin pensarlo, sin saberlo, sin evitarlo lloro de nuevo, lloro por ser una hueva con esa mujer, lloro por descubrir que todo lo que vivió junto a ella fue una completa mentira._

Jasper sale de sus recuerdos, se da cuenta que ha llegado a su apartamento, se cambia, sale, necesita olvidarse de todo, en el gimnasio fue directo a la pera, allí es la cara de Alice la que ve y golpea, lo relaja, no sabe cuánto tiempo lleva allí, se siente algo cansado y se retira para tomar algo de agua y cambiar de ejercicio.

— Pensé que te tendrían que quitar a la fuerza de allí — comenta alguien a su espalda, él inmediatamente se da vuelta para encontrarse con Isis, y una hermosa sonrisa plantada en su rostro.

— Hola —es lo único que contesta, no está de ánimo para hablar con nadie y mucho menos con ella.

— ¿En quién pensabas mientras golpeabas la pera? — pregunta, Jasper detiene todos sus movimientos.

— En nadie que conozcas — intenta alejarse pero ella lo sigue.

— Te invito a cenar — dice ella, cambiando el tema completamente.

— No aceptare Isis — responde, mirándola a los ojos.

— Por favor — ella le ruega mirándolo a los ojos, ojos brillantes y casi anegados con lágrimas. — no conozco a nadie en New York, por favor — dice de nuevo

— Tampoco me conoces a mí — afirma Jasper.

— Si te conozco, sé que eres un buen hombre, que te gusta hacer deportes, eres de Texas y que eres todo un caballero. — él se ríe de lo que ella le está diciendo. Ella lo mira con ojos de cordero degollado, Jasper jura que vio una lagrima derramada, él no lo soporto más, él sabe qué sede muy fácilmente cuando lo miran así; se acuerda de su hermana Irina, ella es la única que lo sabe y _esa_ siempre ha sido su arma para que él haga lo que ella quiere.

— Está bien, iré a cenar contigo — dice, arrepintiéndose en ese mismo momento. La ve sonreír y él sonríe involuntariamente.

— Me pasas a buscar a las 8, y viste algo casual — dice la chica, con una sonrisa, ella se acerca a él y lo vuelve a besar, ahora en la comisura de los labios. Nuevamente la ve alejarse sin que él pueda decir nada.

— Dr. Whitlock ¿conoce a esa chica? — Pregunta Aron, su entrenador.

— Se podría decir que si — responde él, sin darle una mirada a Aron.

— Que suerte — es lo único que dice, ambos se enfrascan nuevamente en el entrenamiento, termino de entrenar cerca de las seis, fue por sus cosas, se ducho y guardo todo en su bolso, tomo el celular y lo encendió, tiene varias llamadas de Emmett y sabe para qué es, así que es mejor ignorarlo, también encontró varios mensajes, todos de Isis.

" _No exageres con el ejercicio, sería malo para tu salud_ "

" _Jasper espero que no se te olvide que tenemos una cita hoy_ "

" _Jasper, ¿ya dejasteis de entrena?_ "

" _Jasper acuérdate que debes venirme a buscar a las 8pm_ "

Se sorprende a él mismo sonriendo involuntariamente, suspira.

" _No se me ha olvidado cariño, soy un hombre de palabra_ " lo envió, se sorprendió de haberlo respondido y más que nada de haberla llamado cariño. Fue a su apartamento, que queda a unos veinte minutos del de Isis, se bañó, busco unos jean negros, su camisa a cuadros y sus botas, todo un texano, sonrió, solo le falta el sombrero. Salió del lugar, saludo al portero, fue a su auto un mercedes negro, llego al edificio de apartamentos donde vive la chica, sonrió.

" _Me avisas cuando llegues_ " era el último mensaje que ella le había mandado, el mensaje en respuesta al que él le mando.

" _Estoy esperándote, cariño_ " le escribió, ella no le respondió, dijo que esperaría solo cinco minutos después de mandar el mensaje, pero no fue necesario, solo un instante después la vio salir del lugar, él como todo caballero se acercó a ella y le abrió la puerta, pero por dentro él se puso nervioso, esa mujer hace que sienta cosas que no debe sentir, y es que ella es toda una mujer, va vestida con jean negros al igual que él y una remera rosa pastel completando su atuendo unas botas de tacón.

— Buenas noches — dice él.

— Buenas noches Jasper — ella se acerca y lo besa en la comisura de los labios.

— Es mejor que dejes de hacer eso — le sugiere. Ella lo ignora, sonríe y sube al auto. — ¿a dónde vamos? — pregunta, ella sonríe nuevamente.

— Encontré un lugar donde venden comida mexicana — sonríe. — ¿Puedo? — señala al GPS, él asiente, ella ingresa la dirección. No dijeron nada durante todo el recorrido al restaurante. Jasper se sorprendió, creía que sería un restaurante de gama alta, pero es un restaurante pequeño y familiar. Sonrió por la elección de la chica.

— Buenas noches, soy Victoria y seré su anfitriona, ¿mesas para ustedes o para más personas? — les pregunta mirando directamente a Jasper.

— Solo nosotros — responde Jasper, la chica los guio a una mesa apartada y con solo dos puestos.

— Esta es nuestra carta el día de hoy, el especial de hoy son jalapeños — sonríe y les entrega una carta a cada uno.

— Dime algo sobre ti Jasper — pide Isis.

— Pregunta lo que quieras saber y obtendrás una respuesta — dice sonriendo sin despegar la vista de la carta que tiene en la mano. Isis suspira.

— ¿Por qué estás en New York? — pregunta.

— Por trabajo, y ¿Tú? Cariño — ella sonríe, le encanta como dice cariño.

— Igual, trabajo; ¿Cuántos años tienes? — pregunta, pero en esos momentos llega Victoria a buscar su pedido.

— ¿Ya están listos para ordenar? — ambos asienten, pero ella solo mira a Jasper, Isis se torna molesta por la coquetería que la anfitriona tiene con Jasper.

— Cariño ¿Qué vas a pedir? — Jasper le pregunta a Isis, haciendo que esta haga un baile mental, ella sonríe.

— Quiero el especial de la casa — ella sonríe — y una cerveza — mira a Jasper.

— Lo mismo que la señorita — sonríe, la anfitriona está decepcionada, quería escuchar el acento de ese hombre por un rato más.

— Tengo 32 y ¿tú? — Mira a Isis, ella lo mira interrogante — te lo dije a mi no se me olvidan las cosas, ahora ¿Cuántos años tienes cariño? — ella se sonroja, se le había olvidado por andar pendiente de la anfitriona.

— 26 años — Jasper se sorprende — pero para que tu tengas 32, te ves más joven — sonríe, la comida llego rápido así que ambos disfrutaron de esta, Jasper sonrió todo el tiempo, no se acordó en ningún momento de Alice, ni de ninguna otra mujer, para él en esos momentos solo estaba Isis. Isis pidió otra cerveza al terminar de comer, pero él pidió un refresco.

— ¿Por qué no pides más cerveza? — cuestiona la chica a su acompañante.

— Voy a conducir, cariño — sonríe.

— ¿Eres policía? — exclama con un tono de voz un poco alto. Él se ríe.

— No cariño, pero no suelo tomar muy seguido, además no quiero que nos detenga un policía y te tengo que llevar sana y salva a tu casa — el corazón de ella se acelera y sus mejillas se sonrojan. Por petición de Isis piden postre, el de él es de chocolate y el de ella de manzana, lo comen entre risas. Terminan de comer, y salen del lugar.

02/01/16


	4. Chapter 4

— _¿Eres policía? — exclama con un tono de voz un poco alto. Él se ríe._

— _No cariño, pero no suelo tomar muy seguido, además no quiero que nos detenga un policía y te tengo que llevar sana y salva a tu casa — el corazón de ella se acelera y sus mejillas se sonrojan. Por petición de Isis piden postre, el de él es de chocolate y el de ella de manzana, lo comen entre risas. Terminan de comer, y salen del lugar._

— Capítulo IV —

— ¿A dónde vamos? — pregunta Isis.

— Te llevo a tu apartamento, cariño — él sonríe.

— ¿Por qué? — se queja.

— Acepte solo cenar contigo cariño y ya lo he cumplido — se quedan en silencio. Isis hace pucheros, pero él la ignora por completo, aunque la pasaron bien, se acaban de conocer y él está sintiendo cosas que no debe sentir y lo están haciendo dudar. Llegaron rápido al apartamento de Isis, él como todo caballero que es se bajó y le abrió la puerta del coche.

— Gracias Jasper, realmente la pase muy bien esta noche — dice ella.

— Gracias a ti cariño. — él se anima a despedirse de un beso en la mejilla, pero ella voltea la cara y se besan en los labios, esta vez no es un beso rápido, es lento y cariñoso, ella rosa el labio inferior de él, haciéndolo sonreír, pero se niega a profundizar el beso. Se separan cuando ambos necesitan respirar. Ella apoya su cabeza en el pecho de él, lo siente agitado, igual como ella se siente.

— Jasper — susurra ella, creyendo que él no la escuchara pero si lo hace, — desde que me ayudasteis ayer me gustasteis mucho, me pareces un hombre sexy y hermoso — él se rio, muchas mujeres le han dicho lo guapo y sexy que es, pero ninguna le ha dicho hermoso, ella alza su mirada, para encontrarse con unos posos verde esmeralda brillando intensamente, ella busca lo labios de él, se vuelven a besar. Se dejan llevar, ahora es él el que pide que profundicen el beso, ella acepta gustosa. Se separan jadeando, él la abraza y deja que ella se recargué sobre él, besa su frente. Saben que es el momento de despedirse.

— ¿Nos vemos mañana? — pregunta Isis, mirándolo a los ojos, él sonríe y vuelve a besarla en la frente.

— Si cariño, nos vemos mañana en la tarde — responder, ella silenciosamente le pregunta por qué no en la mañana — voy a ir al gimnasio y como te disteis cuenta hoy hasta que no termino no reaparezco para el mundo. — sonríe, ella hace un puchero, él la muerde dulcemente en el labio inferior y sonríe ante la cara de sorpresa de ella.

— ¡Jasper! — exclama ella, sonrojándose.

— Ves a descansar cariño, hablamos mañana — ella asiente, él la ve alejarse, cuando la ve entrar al edificio da media vuelta, se sube a su coche y sale a toda velocidad a su apartamento. No puede creer lo que acaba de hacer, ha entrado en una relación con alguien a quien apenas conoce. En su apartamento, va a la nevera abre la hielera, toma unos cuantos cubos y los hecha en un vaso de vidrio mediano, y saca el Wiski especial para momentos en los que debe pensar detenidamente, toma dos tragos, suspira, la verdad es que Isis le hace sonreír y lo hace olvidar, olvidar todo lo que tiene a su alrededor. Le dará una oportunidad a la vida, una oportunidad para ser feliz nuevamente, ya el día de mañana decidirá si continúan o terminan allí. Se fue a dormir, soñó con ella nuevamente, con sus besos. Se despertó tarde, se despertó con el sonido de su celular.

— Whitlock — contesto.

— Dr. Whitlock, se ha presentado un terrible accidente, el neurólogo de turno no da abasto y el neurocirujano tiene que entrar a cirugía, es el Dr. Meras… — la enfermera le siguió explicando, le informo de los pacientes que necesitan cirugía de emergencia.

— En veinte minutos estoy allá — respondió. Ama su trabajo pero en momentos como este lo odia. Se ducho rápidamente y se colocó una pijama, solo se preparó un café y se marchó, al llegar se encontró con la sala de emergencia llena, se fue directo al quirófano, donde Paul Meras, el neurocirujano de turno estaba operando, el neurólogo le informa del otro caso, una chica de 18 años, con fractura en el hueso occipital, que compromete cerebro en dicha región, además de una esquirla que se ha incrustado en la zona parietal, presenta moderadas perdidas sanguíneas y esta consiente pero manifiesta perdida de la visión.

Jasper mando a preparar el equipo necesario para la intervención, se encomendó a Dios para que todo salga bien, dejo el celular en su locker e inicio procedimiento cuando todo estuvo listo. Cinco horas después, había retirado la esquirla del hueso parietal y revisado que solo había sido un daño superficial y no comprometía cerebro en esa región; en la parte occipital, el hueso tuvo que ser retirado con cuidado, lavar el área y no observo sangrado masivo, a grandes rasgos, pero al retirar las esquirlas de hueso que penetraron a cerebro, el sangrado fue mayor… Jasper termino la cirugía dejando un drenaje y una gran parte del hueso reemplazado con material sintético.

— Paul — saludo a su colega, al llegar a los vestuarios.

— Jasper — dice, monótonamente — ¿Cómo te fue?

— Se podría decir que bien — suspira, se coloca el pijama que había traído, sabe que entre los dos deben evaluar los otros pacientes y ayudar a Leah a definirlos.

— Más de cinco horas en quirófano Jasper — suspira Paul con cansancio, Jasper reacciona ante esto, eran las diez de la mañana cuando lo llamaron, y le prometió a Isis encontrarse en la tarde, busca su celular bajo la atenta mirada de Paul. — ¿Qué pasa Jasper?

— Nada, solo que tenía planes para la tarde y al parecer están arruinados — sonríe a medio lado intentando parecer despreocupado pero no lo está. Paul se ríe, haciendo que Jasper lo mire.

— ¿Tu? ¿Tenías planes? — dice en medio del ataque de risa, Jasper lo ignora y revisa el celular, tiene tres llamadas perdidas y tres mensajes, una de las llamadas es de su madre y las otras son de Isis al igual que los mensajes.

" _Buenos días Jasper, no exageres en el gimnasio, besos_ "

" _Jasper, ¿estás bien? ¿No te ha pasado nada?_ "

" _Si no querías que saliéramos me hubieras dicho y no te hubiera molestado más_ "

— Mierda — dice al leer ese último mensaje, Paul lo mira, nunca lo había visto así.

— Jasper ¿Qué pasa? — cuestiona preocupado por la reacción de su colega, nunca lo había visto así.

— Te dije que tenía planes con mi novia — dice mostrando algo de su enojo, por otra parte cuando reconoce las palabras que salieron se sus boca se sintió extraño al decirlo, pero es así; Paul casi se atraganta, era bien conocido por todos que Jasper Whitlock **no** tiene novia, pero ahora lo ve desesperado por unos mensajes — Contesta — ha intentado marcarle, pero cada llamada se va a buzón — MIERDA — casi tira el teléfono.

— Jasper, ve a buscarla — se sorprende por lo que le ha dicho Paul — Tu no deberías estar aquí, solo vinisteis de apoyo, las cirugías ya están hechas y los pacientes que faltan por valorar, los podemos ver Leah y yo, además sabes que no me iré de aquí sin Leah.

— Eso lo sé, si te vas ella te mata — Jasper le juega una broma, ellos están casados desde hace varios años y tiene un matrimonio feliz y con buenas bases, además de tener una pequeña niña. — Gracias Paul, estamos hablando.

Jasper se despide, de sus colegas, sale del hospital, va a su apartamento se cambia de ropas por una de diario, se toma un vaso de jugo y se dirige al apartamento de Isis, le ha comprado flores y espera que lo disculpe por no haberla llamado antes, soborna al portero para que le diga cuál es el apartamento de ella. Sube y toca insistentemente hasta que le abren, se esconde detrás del ramo de flores.

— ¿Necesita algo? — pregunta ella, no lo reconoce; él sonríe al escuchar la voz de Isis, se siente feliz.

13/01/16


	5. Chapter 5

— ¿Necesita algo? — pregunta ella, no lo reconoce; él sonríe al escuchar la voz de Isis, se siente feliz.

— Capítulo V —

— A ti — dice bajando el ramo de flores.

— Jasper — dice ella, llevándose las manos a la cara, esta toda despeinada, y con los ojos rojos, se intenta ocultar de él — ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunta nerviosa.

— Te dije que nos veríamos hoy en la tarde — se acerca a ella, la abraza, y besa la parte posterior de su cabeza. Ambos entran abrazados, Jasper ve el tarro de helado sobre la mesa de centro frente al televisor. La voltea y le quita las manos de la cara, ve los ojos rojos e hinchados, la besa en los parpados, en la nariz y en la boca. — se presentó una emergencia en el trabajo y no me desocupe hasta hace media hora, que vi los mensajes — explica.

— ¿En que trabajas Jasper? — pregunta.

— No quiero hablar de trabajo ahora Isis — la llevo hasta el sofá y se sentó con ella en su regazo, siguieron viendo la película, Isis, no dijo nada, pero vio a Jasper comer del helado que hace poco era su salvavidas.

— ¿Almorzasteis Jasper? — pregunta.

— Nada cariño, me la pase trabajando desde que me desperté en la mañana — ella lo mira incrédula.

— ¿Desayunaste? — Vio que él iba a negar — no lo digas, ya se la respuesta — él sonríe — no debes dejar de comer, no importa cuán importante sea tu trabajo — Jasper sonrió ante la preocupación de ella, no está acostumbrado a que le reprendan sobre las horas de sus comida y la única que siempre lo ha hecho es su familia, pero sabe que ella entenderá cuando le explique en que trabaja. Ella se levanta del sillón y toma el teléfono, ordena pizza y unos refrescos. Se sentó y beso la mejilla, él la besa en la frente — gracias cariño — siguieron viendo la película y estaban dándose unos besos apasionados cuando el timbre los sobresalto.

— No vallas — dice Jasper, mientras besa el cuello de ella.

— Deben ser de la pizzería — ella sonríe, él la carga, y la lleva hasta la puerta, la coloca de pie, pero él no suelta el abrazo que tiene de ella y sigue dándole besos en la parte posterior del cuello, claro que tiene que agacharse un poco. Ella sonriendo abre la puerta.

— MIERDA — dice ella, sacando a Jasper de su tarea, él inmediatamente alza la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos asustados del que estaba acosando a Isis el viernes.

— Solo vengo a entregar la pizza — dice asustado, Jasper lo mira amenazándolo sin decir palabra.

— ¿Cuánto es? — pregunta con un tono de voz bajo y amenazador, Isis se lo queda viendo.

— Son veinte dólares — dijo en un susurro. Jasper saco su cartera y le entrego el dinero. Tomaron las cosas y le cerraron la puerta en la cara.

— No te asustes cariño — dice Jasper con la pizza entre manos, la lleva al sillón y se sientan, los refrescos los dejaron en la mesita de la entrada donde ponen las llaves, dejo la pizza en la mesa de centro y la abrazo, ella estaba temblando. — Tranquila, estoy contigo — la besa en la frente.

Comieron en silencio y con uno que otro beso robado, se quedaron viendo una maratón de una serie cualquiera, de la que ahora no se acuerdan ni el nombre, Isis se quedó dormida en brazos de Jasper, este sonrió, le dio un beso en la frente, la tomo entre sus brazos y la cargo, la llevo a su habitación.

— Quédate, por favor — dice ella, cuando la deja en la cama.

— Tengo que trabajar temprano — se escusa él.

— No importa nos despertamos temprano y desayunas aquí — dice ella frotándose los ojos, a Jasper le parece una gatita, ella se levanta y busca algo en su closet — Toma, te pones esto y lavamos la ropa — él obedientemente le hace caso, se coloca un pantalón de chándal que le queda demasiado apretados; ella mete la ropa en la lavadora, — ya no tienes por qué irte — ella sonríe, ambos se acuestan, ella acurrucada entre los brazos de él, el abrazándola como si su vida dependiera de ello. Jasper no puede creer que Isis se halla ganado su corazón en tan solo dos días, le da un último beso en los labios y se duermen.

— Jasper tu celular — dice Isis, despertándolo, pero ella sigue acurrucada en sus brazos. Jasper lo toma de la mesa de noche, es McCarthy.

— Whitlock — responde.

— COMO ES QUE ME ENTERO QUE TIENES NOVIA POR PAUL — solo le está reclamando que él no se haya enterado primero, suspira.

— Emmett, para eso llamas tan temprano, jodete — escucha a Emmett reírse.

— Temprano, te quedasteis dormido imbécil, y por acá tienes a cuatro pasantes esperándote — Emmett sigue riéndose.

— MIERDA — mira la hora, son la 7:30, media hora tarde, Isis se despierta con ese grito, mira la hora para quejarse, pero sale maldiciendo y a toda prisa, tomaron una ducha lo más rápido que pudieron y desayunaron solo café. — Necesitas que te lleve, cariño — dice Jasper mientras van bajando por el ascensor.

— No, Jasper — ella lo mira a los ojos, le roba un beso — trabajo cerca — sonríe. La ve vestida con ropa elegante pero a la vez casual, hace una nota mental para preguntarle sobre su trabajo.

— Te llamo en la noche — se despide de ella. Se besan lenta y dulcemente. Jasper agradece que está cerca del hospital, y demorara muy poco en llegar allí. Llega al estacionamiento y busca su lugar, saca su bolso del maletero, lleva un cambio de ropa siempre.

— ¿Dónde andabas? — pregunta Emmett entrado a la oficina de él, mientras se cambia.

— Por allí — responde, no queriendo darle información adicional.

— Bueno, ese _por allí_ te dejo con los labios llenos de labial — él lo sabía, a Emmett no se le escapa nada. Jasper se terminó de acomodar la corbata y se vio en el espejo de su baño personal, un rojo cereza en sus labios y en la mejilla, sonríe al acordarse de quien dejo esa marca. Se lava y sale de nuevo.

— Bueno me dijisteis que habían cuatro esperándome, ¿Quién falta? — Emmett suspira, sabe que no obtendrá mayor información.

— Falta Isabella Swan, los otros están hablando que no saben que esperar de este lugar — ambos sonríen, saben que la primera semana es lo peor para todos.

— No te preocupes Emmett, sabes que todos quedaran maravillados la primera semana — sonríe macabramente, les tiene un programa especial a los nuevos pasantes, uno que pueden que no toleren muchos de ellos. Emmett mira a Jasper, está sonriendo y no es forzado, decide no preguntarle nada de lo que paso o con quien, no quiere que vuelva el huraño, que cada vez que están solos simplemente se queja de todo lo que le rodea. Jasper toma los papeles necesarios, el CD con la información que le dará y un vaso de chocolate que le trajo Emmett de la cafetería, se siente feliz, y sabe que nada ni nadie le podrá opacar esa felicidad. Llega al pequeño salón de reuniones donde todos lo están esperando.

— Buenos días — dice Jasper al entrar, todos los presentes se enderezan y cesan toda charla que se había formado; un coro de " _Buenos días_ " se escuchó en el pequeño lugar; solo ve cuatro cabezas, todavía falta alguien, suspiro, odia a los impuntuales — Mi nombre es Jasper Whitlock, soy el director del área de neurocirugía de este hospital y por ende encargado de ustedes… — comenzó a mencionar los temas a tratar, los pacientes a ver, los puntos a cumplir, y más que nada hablo de la puntualidad y dedicación. Había sentido llegar a la persona faltante, no le dio importancia, mantuvo su boca hablando, su cerebro trabajando a medias, si estaba pensando en Isis. — Bueno ya que todos están presentes les diere:

1\. Los turnos son de 36 horas cada cinco días, no hay día libre.

2\. Cada uno de ustedes estará bajo el mando de uno de los cinco especialistas en el área de neurología y neurocirugía, incluyéndome.

3\. No hay cambio de turno a menos que sea aprobado por el especialista a cargo.

Si tienen algún inconveniente con alguno de los especialistas me lo comunican de inmediato. Alguna pregunta — vio a todos los presentes, pudo ver la cabeza de Swan asomarse atrás de alguno de los otros presentes.

10/02/16


	6. Chapter 6

— Capítulo VI —

— Dr. Whitlock ¿Cuándo conoceremos a los demás neurocirujanos?

— Ahora mismo, señores adelante — se acercó a la puerta e hizo señas a los demás para que ingresaran, dos hombres y dos mujeres entraron — ellos son los neurólogos y neurocirujanos del hospital, cada uno de ustedes rotara con ellos por unos meses, verán cada tema mencionado y cualquier otro tema que les sea asignado, ellos son Paul y Leah Meras, Rosalie McCarthy y Phil Dwyer. — cada uno de ellos fue moviendo la cabeza cuando su nombre fue mencionado. — se decidió que el orden para que cada uno de ustedes estuviera con un médico determinado seria alfabéticamente. Jacob Black estará con el Dr. Dwyer, Alec Down con la Dra. Meras; María Estiven con el Dr. Meras, Michael Newton con la Dra. McCarthy e Isabella Swan, con mi persona. — Miro a todos los presentes, todavía no ha podido ver a Isabella Swan, suspira — ya que todo está dicho, diríjanse con cada uno de los médicos para cumplir con sus actividades diarias. — todos ellos, uno a uno fueron saliendo, Jasper busca su celular para mandarle un mensaje a Isis, y descubre que tiene es otro celular. Alza la vista y ve a Isis mirándolo con ojos anegados en lágrimas y rojos.

— Isis —dice él, todavía sorprendido de tenerla frente a él en esos momentos.

— Dr. Whitlock, parece que tiene mi celular — él mira su mano, la mira a ella.

— ¿Isabella Swan? — dice en forma de pregunta, ella confirma con un movimiento de cabeza. — Mierda. — Se levanta y va a la puerta — acompáñame — se reprocha mentalmente, sabe que nadie se debe enterar de que está saliendo con ella, y él mismo sabe que no es capaz de dejarla ir, no después de pasar mucho tiempo esperando a alguien como ella. La lleva directo a su oficina, no se atreve a mirarla mientras caminan, no puede por qué sabe que no aguanta y la abrazara para consolarla. Escucho a varias enfermeras decir que ella es la que había llegado tarde, y la compadecieron, si todos allí saben cómo es Jasper Whitlock con los impuntuales y con todo aquel que incumpla el reglamento. — Entra y siéntate un momento. — dice, la siente temblar, sabe que su tono de voz es suave pero frio, cierra la puerta con llave, no quiere que nadie los interrumpa. La ve allí sentada mirando al frente, no aguanta la abraza.

— Isis, cariño — dice, ella no dice nada más, la escucha sollozar, la besa en la cabeza.

— Yo no sabía que trabajabas aquí, no lo planee — ella está llorando, Jasper no sabe que pensar con todo lo que ha sucedido en los últimos días, — realmente me gustas mucho Jasper — susurra, — debes creerme, me sorprendí mucho cuando te vie esta mañana allí de pie — solloza — creía que tú eras bombero o policía, nunca me imaginé que fueras médico — termina de decir, Jasper la suelta, la rodea y se sienta en el escritorio, la ve, tiene la mirada baja, no lo mira a la cara, sabe que está llorando.

— Cariño mírame — dice, ella niega con un movimiento de la cabeza, él suspira, la toma por el mentón y le alza la cara para encontrarse con una mirada llena de dolor, con los ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas. — No te estoy culpando por nada de lo que ha sucedido, fue algo del destino que nos conociéramos — sonríe — realmente has sido una bendición — se acerca a su cara, la mira directamente a los ojos, la besa, la toma por los brazos y hace que se ponga de pie, la atrae hacia él; solo se separan cuando ambos necesitan respirar, están agitados, ella sonríe.

— Me gustas mucho Jasper — él sonríe y le da un dulce beso en los labios.

— Me gustas cariño — suspira — eres la primera mujer que me ha hecho sentir feliz nuevamente — dice, abriéndole su corazón.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer Jasper? — ella lo mira con ojos de cordero degollado.

— Nada cariño, nadie se va a enterar de esto — la besa — solo nosotros, nadie más debe saber — la abraza.

— Nadie se dará cuenta. — afirma no muy convencida.

— Nadie lo hará, pero ten presente que te exigiré más que a cualquier otro, todo tiene que ser perfecto contigo — coloca un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja — no puedo dejar que nadie diga que te regale algo, cuando no sea así. — ella lo mira, y entiende lo que él le quiere decir. — Es decisión tuya si aceptas mi oferta — la besa, ella no lo piensa, sabe que se quieren, es una atracción mutua y se siente preparada para cualquier cosa.

— Acepto su oferta Dr. Whitlock — dice cuando se terminan de besar — me convertiré en la mejor pasante para que nadie dude de usted o de mí. — Lo mira a los ojos y sonríe.

— Bueno Dra. Swan, espero que todo salga bien — la besa — y este será el último beso que le dé en estas instalaciones, a partir de ahora todo en este lugar será profesional, no besos no abrazos, no insinuaciones, todo será castigado — ella sabe que no está mintiendo, suspira. Él la suelta y se aleja de ella — por la llegada de hoy no te preocupes, tengo parte de la culpa — dice evitando mirarla a los ojos — me gustas Swan — dice — ahora vez a trabajar — sonríe.

— Si Dr. Whitlock — ella se queda mirándolo un momento — disculpe Dr. me regresas el celular — él la mira, se le ha olvidado que había tomado el celular de ella, se lo entrega recuperando su celular al mismo tiempo y ella de la nada le da un beso en la comisura de los labios. — Dr. Whitlock, debe limpiarse el labial — dice antes de salir de la oficina, él le ve una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. Jasper fue directamente a su baño, nuevamente tenia labios color cereza en la mejilla y en sus labios, se lavó, sonrió.

Jasper volvió a su escritorio, miro su celular, quiere escribirle pero sabe que no es el momento ni el lugar, además ella debe estar muy ocupada, suspira, sigue con la lectura del historial de sus pacientes y de los nuevos pacientes que han pedido ser tratados exclusivamente por él. Son demasiados, tiene la agenda llena para todo el mes.

— En que piensas Whitlock — dice Emmett entrando en la oficina, Jasper lo ve pero no dice nada. — Sabes, me acabo de encontrar con alguien interesante — dice, como quien no quiere la cosa — es castaña, de ojos chocolate, de más o menos un metro sesenta de estatura, y utiliza un labial muy bonito — sonríe, una sonrisa de superioridad adorna su cara, Jasper lo mira ansioso, sabe de quién está hablando — es una pasante de neurología, no, es de neurocirugía — se corrige él mismo — tiene buen cuerpo, su nombre es Isabella Swan — mira a Jasper, lo ve sudar, lo tiene atrapado — es de Austin, Texas. Y se parece mucho a la chica del viernes

— Es la misma — lo interrumpe Jasper, ya lo sabe, no hay razón para ocultárselo más — es Isis — Emmett ve una sonrisa aparecer en el rosto de Jasper — y antes que lo preguntes si es la misma chica con la que pase la noche, no, no hemos tenido sexo, y si, si es mi novia — el gato esta fuera de la bolsa.

 **09/07/16**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hola a todos y todas las lectoras….**_

 _ **Deje de actualizar por un largo periodo de tiempo pero es que estoy sin cp… y escribir en el cel no es divertido ni cómodo… pues sin mas les dejo un nuevo capitulo… que lo disfruten**_

— Es la misma — lo interrumpe Jasper, ya lo sabe, no hay razón para ocultárselo más — es Isis — Emmett ve una sonrisa aparecer en el rosto de Jasper — y antes que lo preguntes si es la misma chica con la que pase la noche, no, no hemos tenido sexo, y si, si es mi novia — el gato esta fuera de la bolsa.

— Capítulo VII —

— Lo sabía — Emmett se levanta de la silla y hace un baile de la victoria frente a Jasper. De la nada se detiene— espera — lo mira a los ojos — dijisteis ¿ _novia_? — Jasper confirma con un movimiento de la cabeza. — me estas jodiendo o ¿qué? — Grita — como se te ocurre de ponerte de novio con una pasante — reclama ahora en voz baja.

— No lo sabía… — Jasper le explica que después de tomar unos tragos intercambiaron números, que van a la mismo gimnasio, que salieron a cenar y que pasaron la tarde de ayer juntos y la noche, sin saber a qué se dedica cada uno.

— ¿Qué van a hacer? — pregunta intrigado.

— Realmente no quiero terminar con ella — dice en un susurro — hablamos un poco después de que se terminó la reunión, quedamos en que nadie se debe _**enterar**_ — recalca la palabra para que Emmett entienda — y que aunque sea mi novia no va a tener privilegios y solo por eso le exigiré más que a los demás — Emmett lo mira incrédulo, pero sabe que él lo ara — ella acepto los términos, realmente no sé qué nos pasa a los dos, para terminar en esta situación.

— Están locos los dos — afirma — por cierto que tan buena es ella — Jasper solo lo mira y le entrega una carpeta, es la hoja de vida de Isabella Marie Swan… Emmett la lee con mucho cuidado — es ¿E. Young? — Cuestiona Emmett, la carta de recomendación, Jasper no le responde — dime es Emily Young la que firma esta carta — Jasper lo mira.

— Si, es la misma Emily Young, esa neuróloga de gran reconocimiento, hable personalmente con ella y da muy buenas referencias de Isabella, si quieres mira las otras referencias y sus trabajos — recomienda Jasper a Emmett.

— Maldición hombre, esa chica es una joya, aparte de la recomendación de la Dra. Young, también tiene recomendación del Dr. Embry Call, un internista; del Dr. Riley Biers un cardiólogo…

— Trabajo por tres años en la clínica con ellos, tiene varias publicaciones con cada uno de ellos, varios reportes de casos, de efectos de drogas y otros más. Además de eso mírale el promedio de universidad — así lo hiso Emmett, quedando con la boca completamente abierta — si es casi perfecto, 4.8 en todas las áreas y en cada año; confirme todos esos datos el sábado con la universidad de Austin y la recepcionista no se cansó en ningún momento de alabarla y de decir lo aplicada que es. — Emmett no da crédito a lo que está escuchando. — Sabes término la carrera en cuatro años.

— Maldición hombre… — Emmett le dio un discurso sobre lo suertudo que es, una chica linda, con cerebro y que sabe lo que quiere, es más Emmett todavía no sabe que ella también es la heredera de unos de los ranchos más grandes y prósperos de todo EEUU, cuestión que Jasper mantiene en secreto. El día paso sin ninguna otra complicación, Jasper le explico a Isabella cuáles son sus pacientes, que tiene que hacer cuando él no esté en el hospital, la llevo a su consulta externa, donde la mayoría de los pacientes eran niños que tienen hidrocefalia y necesitan intervención quirúrgica para la colocación de una derivación… Jasper vio como ella interactuaba con los padres y hasta con los mismo pacienticos manteniéndolos calmados y sonrientes durante el examen físico. Se desocuparon tarde de la consulta externa, tanto que ya no quedaba nadie en ese lado del hospital.

— Dra. Swan — Jasper la llamo, antes de que saliera del consultorio — valla al estacionamiento en la sección D-14 y espéreme allí — sonrió, a ella se le acelero el corazón. Confirmo con un solo movimiento de la cabeza y salió, Jasper se demoró unos minutos más en salir, busco su maletín y guardo la ropa que había traído puesta en la mañana y un par de expedienten que pueda que lea en la noche. Cuando él llega, la ve allí quietecita mirándose los pies. Sonrió, se acercó sin hacer ruido alguno, al estar al lado de la puerta del conductor quito la alarma haciendo que ella se sobresalte.

— Cariño — la llama, ella se tranquiliza se había asustado pensando que ese no era el lugar. Jasper guarda su maletín en los asientos de atrás del auto, y se da la vuelta para encarar a Isabella — entra cariño, aquí no podemos hablar — dice, mirando el lugar en donde probablemente estaba la cámara de seguridad, le abre la puerta, ella no duda ni un momento y entra. Ambos van en silencio mientras dura el recorrido a un edificio desconocido para Isabella, entrar a un garaje privado.

— ¿Dónde estamos Jasper? — pregunta curiosa, antes de que él abra la puerta.

— Vamos a mi apartamento — dice al abrir la puerta de ella, al ayudarla a salir, la toma entre sus brazos, la abraza fuerte, la besa, ninguno de los dos quiere dejar de besarse, no se quieren separar, pero el respirar es una necesidad. Se separan jadeando, Jasper deshace el abrazo que tienen pero no suelta su mano, se acerca a la puerta trasera de su auto y toma su maletín con los expedientes que quiere leer y el bolso con su cambio de ropa. Él la guio hasta un ascensor, marco el piso diez, la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y él la abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo sin hacerle daño.

Esa noche Jasper no pudo hacer lo que hace la mayoría de las noches, leer los expedientes de sus pacientes, esa noche, sus manos estuvieron ocupadas tocando cada centímetro de piel de Isabella, la beso y la acaricio como solo lo había hecho con una mujer antes, con Alice, se sintió feliz, no, esa noche no fue sexo, no fue follar, no fue desahogar las penas, esa noche solo fue hacer el amor con una mujer maravillosa. Jasper le explico a Isabella que podía ir allí cuando quisiera que la única persona que sabía su dirección es Emmett y él nunca se aparece por el lugar sin llamar; también la sabe su familia, familia que está en Texas y no viene a visitarlo muy seguido o mejor dicho casi nunca.

Hablaron por una o dos horas de todo lo que van a hacer, de cómo enfrentaran las cosa y más que nada de las citas que podrían tener. Jasper pidió comida china, bromearon y rieron. También expresaron las dudas que tenían con todo lo que está pasando, se durmieron relativamente temprano, ambos programaron sus celulares con una alarma a la misma hora, no querían que se repitiera lo de sea mañana; durmieron tranquilos; cuando la alarma sonó, Jasper fue el primero en levantarse, la beso en la frente y se dispuso a bañarse y alistarse, se sorprendió a él mismo haciendo algo para desayunar; Isabella por su parte se despertó cuando él había salido de la ducha, ella se deleitó viéndolo cambiar, su cuerpo tonificado y en buen estado físico, y solo cuando él se había puesto la camisa, ella se levantó y fue a tomar una ducha, no tenía ropa limpia que ponerse, y la de anoche está completamente sucia y arrugada. Se colocó una ropa de deporte de Jasper con la promesa de dejarla en su edificio para que se cambiara y llegara con suficiente tiempo al hospital…

04/10/2016


	8. Chapter 8

—Capítulo VIII —

Han pasado seis meses desde que Isabella y Jasper están juntos, es su aniversario, pero tenían turno de noche, un turno de 36 horas, Jasper estaba por disponibilidad, es decir, si algo se presentaba es que él tenía que presentarse en el Hospital, pero es bien sabido que él siempre se queda en el lugar. Jasper había cambiado muchísimo, tanto que todos ya sabían que tiene novia, aunque nadie la ha visto, dan gracias a esa mujer que se atrevió a meterse con semejante hombre controlador y celoso; sonríe más, se juega con todo aquel que dé la oportunidad. Actuó todo el día como si nada estuviera pasando, no le dio indicio a Isabella que estaba preparando algo para celebrar; a Jasper se le parte el corazón cada vez que ella lo mira con los ojitos anegados en lágrimas. Las 36 horas que pasaron en el hospital fueron las más largas y tortuosas para Jasper. Fue una noche para trabajar, no había mucho movimiento en el área de neurocirugía pero si neurología, varios accidentes con trauma craneoencefálicos leves, Jasper se hizo cargo de los caso, para que llamar a Leah que es la que está de turno si él está allí, le debe varias a Paul de los fines de semana y es la mejor forma de pagárselo. Las 36 horas pasaron, ya son más de las siete de la noche y es hora de que Jasper e Isabella se marchen.

— Dra. Swan, venga conmigo — dice, sin mirarla y con cara de enojo, ambos salen de las instalaciones del Hospital al parqueadero, Jasper no aguanta y revisa si hay alguien por allí; suspiro audiblemente cuando no vio a nadie, dio media vuelta y la pego a la pared más cercana; la beso, ella se mostró un poco distante al principio pero poco a poco fue cediendo.

— Jasper — dice ella ente jadeos, cuando se separan. Él le da un dulce beso, que solo un roce de labios.

— Te extrañe mucho, cariño — ella lo ve con ojos brillantes, la toma de la mano y hace que entre al auto rápidamente — Borra todo pensamiento que se halla formado en tu cabeza en estos dos días — dice apenas sube al auto. Ella lo mira detenidamente, sin saber que decir. — No sabes las ganas que tenía de besarte a cada rato, de abrazarte — dice.

— Oh!, Jasper, yo también me moría de ganas — dice ella tomándolo de la mano, él acerca su mano a su boca y la besa, sonríe. — ¿A dónde vamos? — pregunto, al darse cuenta que no van por el camino de siempre.

— Es una sorpresa — sonrió dulce y tentadoramente, se veía tan sexy; en ese momento a Isabella le dieron ganas de besarlo sin parar. Se detuvieron en un magnifico restaurante, Jasper la ayudo a bajar.

— Jasper, no estoy vestida para ir a un lugar tan lujoso — dice, mirándose la pijama negra debajo de su abrigo, y su tenis, mira a Jasper quien solo tiene una sonrisa en su cara.

— Yo tampoco estoy vestido como se debería — la abraza; al final ella suspira y se deja guiar por Jasper al interior del establecimiento, Isabella se queda maravillada con él lugar, un largo pasillo y al inicio de esta un hombre de traje los espera.

— Buenas noches señor, señorita — dice el maître — ¿tienen reservación? — pregunta, mirándolos de pies a cabeza, ella sin maquillaje, despeinada, con grandes ojeras y con cara de cansancio, internamente estaba rogando que se marcharan pues ellos dan un mal aspecto al lugar, después de terminar de verla a ella, lo miro a él, cara de cansancio, ojeras enormes y ojos rojos, consumidores pensó.

— Si, a nombre de Whitlock — dijo sencillamente Jasper, el maître se sorprende que sea él, una reserva por varios miles de dólares, con unos platillos especiales y una sorpresa para la dama al final. — ¿sucede algo? — pregunta al ver la cara de preocupación del maître.

— Nada señor Whitlock — se recompuso rápidamente — síganme por favor — los guio al final del pasillo.

— Jasper — ella llama la atención — ¿Dónde están las mesas?

— Este es un restaurante especial cariño — sonríe — el primer piso son solo privados, en el segundo piso salones de reunión y el tercero está el restaurant general — sonríe y le da un beso en la frente.

— Adelante — el maître le abre la puerta en madrera de color caoba, ambos entran, e Isabella se sorprende, en las paredes se pasan imágenes de Texas, de los campos de los caballos corriendo por una hermosa pradera.

— Feliz aniversario cariño — dice abrazándola por la espalda, mientras ella esta distraída viendo las imágenes — ¿de verdad creísteis que me olvidaría de esta fecha? — La mira a los ojos, besa su frente — sé que fue ayer, pero estábamos en el trabajo — Isabella lo abraza, ella siente que los ojos le pican, quiere llorar, llorar de felicidad.

— Gracias — dice, mientras se pone de punticas para poder rosarle los labios, el maître se siente fuera de lugar, así que silenciosamente sale, a los cinco minutos entra una mesera.

— Buenas noches señor, señorita; soy Abigail y seré su anfitriona el día de hoy, como entrada les tenemos canapés acompañados de un vino dulce — dice, mirando a la sonriente pareja sentada.

— Jasper, no hemos ordenado nada — dice Isabella, tomando la mano de Jasper por encima de la mesa.

— No te preocupes cariño, todo está arreglado. — beso la mano de ella y le brindo una dulce sonrisa para tranquilizarla, comieron en silencio, bajo dulces caricias. — Antes del postre — dice Jasper mirándola a los ojos — quiero que sepas algo que, sé que muchas veces has escuchado en el hospital que no soy un hombre que se compromete, y realmente era así, tuve muchas relaciones fugaces, solo eran para pasar el rato, sexo sin compromiso o citas para follar — lo dijo con una mirada triste, no se atreve a verla a la cara, no quiere ver ningún rastro de decepción en sus ojos y mucho menos dirigida a él.

›› Y más que nada nunca les permití que me besaran en los labios, podían tener cualquier cosa de mí, sexo, dinero hasta mi tiempo, pero nunca mis labios — sonrió irónicamente — hasta que cierta señorita apareció en mi vida, ella me robo un beso, el primero en más de seis años. — sonrió con alegría, la vio a los ojos — Antes de seguir quiero que entiendas que ya no siento nada por ella, y no soy capaz de sentir nada ni rabia, ni dolor, ni arrepentimiento por que todo eso me llevo a donde estoy hoy y a tu lado — le dio un nuevo beso en la mano, antes de sumergirse en sus recuerdos.

›› Cuando tenía 8 conocí a una chica dulce, era más pequeña que el reto, parecía como si tuviera cuatro años y solo era menor por un año, nos hicimos amigos, íbamos a todas partes juntos, se acercó a mi hermana Irina le hablaba de maquillaje, de joyas y de vestidos, y más que nada de su deseo de ser alguien reconocido por todo el país; eso era cuando tenía siete; a medida que fuimos creciendo, ella se apegó más a mí, la defendía de todo aquel que se burlaba de ella por lo pequeña y lo parecida a duende que era o es, me enamore de ella, de su sonrisa, de lo sencilla que mostraba ser y más que nada de sus sentimientos por ayudar a los demás.

›› Bueno, realmente me engaño, para los demás ella siempre era fría y déspota, le jugaba bromas a todos, incluyendo a mi hermana — Isabella lo veía detenidamente, sabe del gran cariño que le tiene a su hermana, por todas las veces en la que han hablado de sus familias — ella me lo decía pero nunca le creí, no podía creer que _mi Alice_ pudiera ser así de mala, no cuando conmigo se portaba dulce y tierna. — Él suspiro cansadamente.

›› Alice se volvió lo más importante para mí, más que mis hermanos, que mi padre y mi madre. Fue mi primer amor, mi primer beso — sonrió con ironía — mi primera vez; ella me motivaba para todo lo que iba hacer, fui capitán del equipo de futbol americano, me inscribí en la universidad de Austin porque ella lo sugirió, estudie medicina porque ella así lo quiso — ella lo miro con ternura, sin rastro de rabia, decepción o compasión — sé que estás pensando que me deje manipular y es la verdad, — suspiro — cuando termine la carrera de medicina me ofrecieron una pasantía en este mismo Hospital, cuestión que rechace por estar al lado de ella, trabajaba como loco, le hacía turnos a mis compañeros, allí también me ofrecieron una pasantía en neurocirugía, la acepte, me esforcé mucho más que con la carrera.

23/10/2016


	9. Chapter 9

Hola mis queridos y adorados lectores.

Aquí les dejo otro capítulo.

Espero y lo disfruten.

—- Capítulo IX —

›› Al final de los tres años, decidí que quería casarme con ella, tenía más de 10 mil dólares en la cuenta de ahorro, los saque todos, le compre un anillo y prepare la cena, compre vino y unas flores también, estaba más que feliz, además que ella también terminaría ese año su carrera — su cara se llenó de dolor, al recordar lo que sintió, pero se relajó cuando vio unos ojos chocolates mirándolo detenidamente — la espere hasta que llego, era temprano cerca de las cinco de la tarde, cuando ella llego ni me miro, fue a nuestro cuarto y salió veinte minutos después con una maleta, le pregunte qué estaba haciendo y simplemente contesto que se marchaba, le suplique que no lo hiciera, que no me hiciera eso, ella en cambio respondió con lo mismo, salió por la puerta del pequeño apartamento — tomo el vaso de wiski y se bebió lo que quedaba.

›› No sé de dónde saque fuerzas así que me dije que la convencería de quedarse y le daría el anillo que había comprado para ella, baje corriendo por las escaleras de incendio y la vi allí abrazada con otro hombre, me deje caer allí donde estaba, quede en shock, no sé cuándo tiempo demore sentado allí viendo el anillo pero cuando reaccione tenía todas las extremidades entumecida por el frio, decidí alejarme de Austin, acepte una oferta de trabajo aquí en New York, me tomo un mes arreglar todo, vendí el anillo y me vine sin mirar a atrás — la miro a los ojos, vio lágrimas en ellos, la quiere consolar, pero es interrumpido.

— Disculpe señor Whitlock, desea que traigan los postres — dijo Abigail, sonriendo ampliamente.

— Si — contesto llanamente Jasper, la chica salió — te estoy contando todo esto porque no quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros — Abigail, entro con una pequeña bandeja con dos postres de chocolate, coloco cuidadosamente cada uno de ellos frente a sus clientes, Jasper mantuvo su vista en Isabella, ella miro su postre, en este encontró un hermoso anillo plateado posado como si fuera el mejor de los trofeos, ella aparto su mirada del anillo y vio a Jasper, él se puso de pie solo para acercase lo suficiente a ella para arrodillarse — Isabella Swan, eres la mujer que me ha enseñado a amar nuevamente, te ganasteis mi confianza, mi cariño, mi devoción y todo mi amor. ¿Me arias el gran honor de ser mi esposa? — la mira directamente a los ojos, ella se ve tan feliz.

— Si, si quiero ser tu esposa — dice al saltar de la silla directo a sus brazos, lo besa, se separan por el sonido de los aplausos de varios de los camareros y el maître. Jasper toma el anillo, lo besa y lo coloca en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda, ambos se sienten tan felices. Ellos se sientan uno frente al otro y comen sus postres de chocolate y fresa.

Al finalizar, Jasper la toma entre sus brazos sin poder creer que esa mujer maravillosa se quiera casar con él; la besa antes de subir al auto. Hablaron durante el trayecto al apartamento de Jasper, subieron por el ascensor privado, ninguno de los dos podía mantener sus manos fuera del otro, cuando se abrió la puerta en el apartamento, salieron como cada vez que llegaban allí, Jasper la cargo y ella enrosco sus piernas a la cadera de él, una de las manos de él tomo rumbo a su espalda en dirección al broche del brasier cuando el sonido de algo callándose les llamo la atención, Jasper la bajo de inmediato, pero la mantuvo pegada a su cuerpo, evitando que quien quiera que esté allí vea la enorme erección que tiene. Se acercó al interruptor que está cerca de la entrada al ascensor y sorpresa, toda su familia está allí con la boca abierta, de igual manera esta Emmett y Rosalie con su enorme barriga.

— ¡Mierda! — es lo primero que sale de la boca de Isabella y Jasper al reconocer a su colegas; todo deseo sexual se escapa de sus cabezas y cuerpos.

— JASPER ANDREW WHITLOCK — dice su madre, sabe que está enojada, él baja su mirada para encontrarse con un pastel completamente destruido a pies de su madre.

— Hola, ma, pa, Garret, Irina, Emmett y Rosalie — dice Jasper, intentando mantener la calma. Isabella se mantuvo callada, que puede decir, guardo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón del pijama, era el peor momento para mostrar su anillo de compromiso con un enorme diamante rosa. Isabella mira a su alrededor y hay una cadeneta con " _Feliz Cumpleaños_ " " _¡Doblemente mierda! hoy es su cumpleaños, no, no puede ser si apenas es 11 y el cumple el 21_ " pensó Isabella entre nerviosa y ansiosa.

— Nada de eso Jasper — regaño su madre — toda tu familia está aquí desde ayer para celebrar tu cumpleaños 33 y te preparamos una sorpresa con dos de tus mejores amigos y tú te dignas a parecer tres horas después de lo esperado con esta _señorita,_ si es que se le puede llamar así — Jasper miro a su madre enojado, cuestión que nunca había hecho, haciendo que ella se callara de inmediato.

— Madre, vamos a hablar todos — está enojado, nadie dijo nada más, saben cómo es él. Jasper tomo la mano derecha de Isabella y la llevo a los muebles que adornan la sala, su familia y el matrimonio McCarthy los siguió, todos se sentaron, sin decir palabra. — Isabella es mi novia — miro a cada uno de ellos a los ojos, dejando de ultimo a Rosalie, quien tiene la cara llena de sorpresa. Su madre y hermana saltaron sobre él e Isabella, felicitándolos por su relación, su padre y hermano solo dijeron que estaban contentos de que superara a Alice.

— Whitlock — dice Rosalie enojada — necesitamos hablar — miro a Isabella, Jasper suspiro, sabe que le debe explicaciones a Rosalie, pero no quiere dárselas delante de su familia.

— Vamos — hizo señas al pasillo donde quedan las habitaciones, entraron los cuatro a la pequeña biblioteca que hay en el apartamento, pues Emmett debe estar presente apoyando a su esposa.

— ¿Desde cuándo Whitlock? — pregunta apenas cerraron la puerta.

— Hace más de seis meses — Rosalie se deja caer en el sofá que hay allí, mirándolo incrédulamente — y no pienses que fue al empezar la pasantía — dijo mirándola perderse en sus pensamientos — nos conocimos antes — mira a Emmett — y tu — lo señala — puedes dar fe de eso — Emmett le dijo a Rosalie que se conocieron a las afuera de un bar cuando él le dio la noticia a Jasper de su embarazo, Jasper mantuvo a Isabella entre sus brazos mientras estaba reclinado en la pared cerca de la puerta.

— TU lo sabias — le recrimino a Emmett.

— Si, me entere por Paul que Jasper tenía novia — suspiro — eso fue unos días antes de que ella iniciara — besa la cabeza de Rosalie, intentando que se calmara.

— Por eso me dijisteis que hiciera los exámenes a ella también — afirma mirando a Jasper.

— Si, porque sé que si esto se descubre pondrán en juicio sus notas — miro a Isabella, él la beso en la parte posterior de la cabeza — tenía que hacerlo por ella y por mí.

— Sabes que te harás cargo de otro pasante cuando inicie mi licencia de maternidad ¿verdad? — dijo sonriendo.

— Lo sé, pero tú seguirás desarrollando los exámenes — sonríe pícaramente, haciendo que Rosalie se sonroje.

— Esta bien lo haré, pero ten presente que me debes una grande y me la voy a cobrar.

— Tranquila Rosalie, sabes que te puedo hacer cualquier favor que me pidas — sonríe, hablaron un rato más y Rosalie le pregunto por el primer día, cuando Emmett lo llamo por lo tarde que era y él no había llegado, entre risa fue Isabella la que le conto que se habían quedado dormidos. Salieron para encontrarse con la familia de Jasper expectante.

18/12/2016


	10. Chapter 10

Buenas noches…

Sé que he estado perdida. Pero no he conseguido un pc. ㈶6 así que sigo escribiendo en el celular ㈶3

Les dejo este corto capítulo, espero que disfruten.

Nos seguimos leyendo.

Att:

 **KATTZZ**

— Capítulo X —

— Hijo — dice su padre .un poco preocupado

— Disculpen la demora pero estábamos hablando del trabajo — es todo lo que dijo.

— Tu mamá ha preparado una cena especial por tu cumpleaños

— Mierda, ¿es hoy? — dice Jasper, viendo la decoración.

— No, bro no es hoy, pero mamá quería venir y celebrarlo hoy ya que todos teníamos días libres del trabajo — dice su hermano riéndose de él.

— ¿Por qué andas tanto en las nubes? — pregunta su hermana, Jasper no le da respuesta a su pregunta.

— Ma, espero nos disculpe que no comamos mucho, pero habíamos salido a cenar — dice, sonriendo en disculpa.

— No importa, vamos — dice Charlotte Whitlock, más que emocionada, pues sabía que su hijo no había tenido ninguna relación seria desde que termino con Alice. Todos se sentaron en la amplia mesa del comedor, Charlotte e Irina habían cocinado un arroz especial y carne de res de la mejor calidad, solo una persona se fijó en el enorme diamante que posa en la pequeña y delicada mano de Isabella, Rosalie se atraganto con el pequeño trozo de carne que tenía en la boca.

— Esta muy deliciosa la comida señora Whitlock, hace mucho que no comía un plato casero — sonríe, su acento hace presencia.

— ¿De dónde eres? Dulzura — pregunta Peter.

— Austin, sr. Whitlock — sonríe con dulzura y sonrojada.

— ¿Cuál es tu apellido? Cariño — pregunta Garret, para hacerla hablar y sacar de quicio a su hermano.

— Swan — responde nerviosa, a todos los Whitlock que recién llegaron, se les cayeron los cubiertos, Emmett y Rosalie, se quedaron viéndolos sin saber qué pasa con el apellido de la chica.

— La hija de Charlie Swan, ese Charlie Swan que está casado con Renée Clearwater — pregunta Garret, ella sintió, sin encontrar el habla, todos la miraban fijamente haciendo que ella se sonroje.

— ¿Quién es Charlie Swan? — pregunta Emmett intrigado por la reacción de la familia Whitlock.

— Emmett te acuerdas de todos esos rodeos que ves, y de la deliciosa carne de res qué pides solo para tu cumpleaños o en las ocasiones súper especiales — dice Jasper, Emmett confirma con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, es la carne más tierna y jugosa que puede haber y por ende la más cara del marcado — él dueño de todo eso es el padre de ella — termina de decir mientras toma en vaso de wiski para tomar el último trago. Rosalie se mantuvo en silencio, la chica es rica, pero Emmett siendo Emmett…

— ¡Isabella! — Dice fuerte y claro — ¿Cuándo me llevas a conocer a tu papi? — ella lo mira interrogante — para que me regale uno de esos toros para un gran asado — la miro con ojos tiernos y esperanzados haciendo que todos los presentes se rieran, después de eso, todo el ambiente se relajó; hablaron un rato más, se les hizo demasiado tarde, tanto que Rosalie y Emmett prefirieron quedarse, Jasper le ofreció el cuarto que quedo desocupado, Isabella le coloco sabanas y les busco unas toallas limpias para que se pudieran duchar temprano; Rosalie se sorprendió por cómo actúa Isabella junto a Jasper, todos se dieron las buenas noches.

— Amor — dice Isabella abrazando a Jasper por la espalda, mientras se está cepillando los dientes, él simplemente sonríe — vamos a darnos una ducha — ella besa sus espalda desnuda.

— Claro, cariño — se ducharon, y colocaron la pijama para dormir, se sentaron en la cama.

— Jasper — ella lo llama — sé que no es hoy pero ya que toda tu familia está aquí y te dieron los regalos, feliz cumpleaños — dice mientras le entrega una pequeña caja cuadrada, él la mira con ojos brillantes, destapa la pequeña cajita, para encontrarse una placa como la de los militares con sus nombres tallados en ella, se da cuenta que es muy grueso, ella lo toma entre sus manos y le muestra como abrirlo para encontrar dentro una foto de cada uno de ellos.

— Gracias, cariño — él la besa dulcemente, después simplemente se van a dormir. Se despiertan antes de las cinco, como es su costumbre, pensaron en ir a entrenar por media hora, pero a la final decidieron que no es conveniente con toda la familia de Jasper en el apartamento. Se ducharon y se pusieron sus pijamas, esta vez de distinto color. Ambos fueron rumbo a la cocina donde comenzaron a preparar el desayuno para todos, claro que solo harían lo que les diera tiempo, Isabella tomo cerca de 15 huevos, tomate, cebolla y mantequilla para hacer huevos revueltos; saco el jamón y corto en trozos pequeños para freírlos y agregárselos a los huevos, tostaron pan, e hicieron ensalada de frutas para todas las señoras presentes.

— Buenos días — dijo Rosalie con una de las batas de Isabella, mientras se asomaba a la cocina, ella se despertó por el maravilloso olor del jamón y pan tostado.

— Buenos días Rosalie.

— Buenos días Dra. McCarthy — dice Isabella tímidamente — ¿le apetece desayunar ya? — La invita a sentarse con ellos, ella confirma con un movimiento de cabeza y se acerca a ellos, Isabella se levanta y le trae los huevos con jamón y pan en un plato, al igual que un pequeño cuenco con ensalada de fruta — ¿jugo o leche? — la mira interrogante.

— Leche — Rosalie, se muestra tímida, nunca nadie se ha preocupado por ella de esa manera. Tienen una charla amena durante su desayuno, Rosalie se da cuenta que Isabella es sencilla e inteligente. Cuando ella se da cuenta de la hora, solo le queda tiempo suficiente para bañarse y cambiarse para poder llegar al trabajo.

— Rosalie, no vas a llegar si te vas a tu casa a cambiarte — dice Jasper en tono de burla. Rosalie, por las hormonas del embarazo, lo mira con ojos anegados de lágrimas.

— ¡Jasper! — Dice Isabella, mirándolo con reproche, él simplemente sonríe y se encoje de hombros — vez a tomar una ducha que te llevas uno de las pijamas de Jasper…

— Pero sus pantalones me quedan demasiado grandes — se queja como una niña pequeña.

— No se preocupe ya lo arreglaremos con algo — Isabella busco uno de sus pantalones, uno que había comprado recientemente y le quedaban muy grandes a ella y demasiado pequeños a Jasper, busco el suéter de Jasper que es del mismo color, y se los llevo a Rosalie a la salida del baño. Rosalie quedo contenta con el pijama que tiene, es verde selva, un color que le fascina, fue el nombre bordado de Jasper Whitlock en el suéter lo que no le gusto, suspiro y salió. Le dio un beso a Emmett antes de salir.

— ¿Nadie más se ha despertado? — cuestiono a Jasper.

— No, mis padres están acostumbrados a dormirse temprano para descansar suficiente y como nos acostamos tarde…, mis hermanos si no tienen nada que hacer pueden dormir todo el día — sonrió.

— Jasper, ya todo está listo — dice Isabella, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, Rosalie, los ve interactuar y se siente fuera de lugar. Bajan al estacionamiento privado de los habitantes del edificio.

20/03/2017


	11. Chapter 11

_Hola queridos lectores…_

 _Hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste. Creo que voy a poder actualizar más seguido. ¡Ya tengo un computador!_

 _Disfruten este cap._

 _Todos aquellos que han dejado sus comentarios miles de gracias, me motivan para continuar escribiendo. Uno de ellos me pidió recomendación para fic de Bell/Jasper, hay muchos, lastimosamente muchos los mejores los han quitado sea la misma página o sus autores por miedo a perderlos, te recomiendo los de abbymickey24 y asallam1, son las que más me gustan y todavía tienen todas sus historias._

 _Nos leemos pronto_

 _Kattzz_

— Jasper, ya todo está listo — dice Isabella, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, Rosalie, los ve interactuar y se siente fuera de lugar. Bajan al estacionamiento privado de los habitantes del edificio.

— Capítulo XI —

— ¿Cuándo les van a decir? — pregunta mirando al anillo de Isabella.

— Cuando sea el momento — responde Isabella. Jasper solo asiente con un movimiento de la cabeza y le da un dulce beso en la mano.

— Emmett se molestara porque no lo despertasteis — afirma Jasper con una sonrisa en los labios.

— Estará bien, de todos modos tiene el día libre y debe ir por Stevens donde su madre y llevarlo al partido de futbol que le prometió — sonríe. Ya están llegando, faltan dos cuadras después de doblar la esquina y están en el hospital, cuando él detiene el auto — ¿Por qué nos detenemos? — pregunta Rosalie, Isabella le da un beso a Jasper y se baja del auto.

— No podemos llegar juntos Rose — él la mira por el retrovisor, ella se da cuenta de la tristeza que lo invadió cuando se aleja de ella — es difícil Rose, quiero pasar cada momento junto a ella pero ahora no puedo. — suspira.

— Sé que estás haciendo lo correcto — susurra, él la ayuda a bajar del coche — y te sugiero Jasper que hagas todo lo posible por mantenerte bajo control ahora que tendrás a Newton también bajo tu mando — él alza la ceja, Rosalie suspira — él solo habla de Isabella, de lo hermosa e inteligente que es, de lo dulce y cariñosa que puede ser — ella lo mira mientras va caminando por el largo pasillo para su consultorio y se sorprende por lo que ve, ve celos y unas ganas de poseer que no puede ocultar — Jasper — lo llama, él simplemente la mira — no cometas ninguna imprudencia — suplica — y ten en cuenta que todo lo que hagas también la perjudicara a ella — lo ve calmarse, pero sabe que él chico lo tiene pesado y será una batalla cuando llegue a manos de Jasper.

— Whitlock, como McCarthy se entere que su mujer está engañándolo contigo estás muerto — escucharon que grito Paul, haciendo que todos los presentes se volteen a mirarlos, Jasper sonríe.

— Y la hubieras visto esta mañana como disfruto de unos huevos con jamón y pan tostado — dijo Jasper, abrazando a Rosalie y dándole un beso en la frente. Todos saben que al único que Emmett le permite tales confianzas es a Jasper, pero ¿por qué Rosalie hoy trae una pijama con el nombre de Jasper?, nadie se atreve a preguntar. Pero al Jasper mencionar la comida los ojos de Rosalie se iluminaron. Se despidieron y prometieron hablar más tarde, pues ese es el último día que ella ara turnos en urgencia, después solo se dedicara a consulta externa.

" _Todos los pasantes del área de neurocirugía y neurología diríjanse a la sala de reuniones_ " se escuchó por todo el hospital, varios de los especialistas se sorprendieron, pero saben que él que los debió llamar, es Jasper, Rosalie que en esos momentos no estaba haciendo nada se dirigió también a la sala de reuniones.

— Dr. Whitlock ¿Qué sucede? — Rosalie vio a Isabella preguntarle, creyó que la miraría de la misma forma que en la mañana pero no, no hay signo de amor alguno en su mirada y tampoco en la de ella.

— Entre Dra. Swan, cuando estén todos les informo lo que está sucediendo — dijo con un tono de voz monótono, Rosalie se ve sorprendida, como los pueden engañar a todos.

— Hola Jasper — dice, viendo entrar a Isabella — ¿Qué vas a hacer? — pregunta curiosa.

— Nada, solo un cuestionario sorpresa — sonríe macabramente. Rosalie le quita las hojas y ve las preguntas.

— Jasper — lo mira a los ojos, sabe que está furioso — no es por lo que te dije ¿verdad? — él no le responde, solo se encoge de hombros. — Jasper…

— Tranquilízate Rose, es solo un cuestionario simple, Paul y Leah lo hicieron ahora mismo — dice. Ella revisa el final de las hojas y tiene razón, está firmado por los Meras, suspira. Ambos entran a la sala de reuniones.

— Como sabrán la Dra. McCarthy dejara de hacer turnos en urgencias y solo vendrá dos días a la semana para las consultas — mira a Isabella — durante ese tiempo el Dr. Newton pasa a mi cargo junto a la Dra. Swan, espero que sepa adaptarse adecuadamente al cambio Dr. Newton — lo ve asentir — por otra parte ahora mismo van a desarrollar un cuestionario — les pasa las hojas al que está más cerca de él — tienen cinco minuto para hacerlo — sonríe, mira al reloj. Rosalie vio a todos enfrascarse en sus hojas.

— Dra. McCarthy —la llama Isabella, la ve acercarse a ella y le entrega la hoja — me puedo retirar, tengo varios paciente esperando a ser revalorados.

— Adelante — la ve sonreír y alejarse sin darle una mirada a Jasper, cualquiera que los viera diría que se odian, sonrió, leyó las respuestas de ella y las comparo con el patrón que le dio Jasper, que está concentrado viendo a Newton. Se sorprendió al ver las mismas respuestas, fue recibiendo todos los cuestionarios.

— Te encargo que los revises — dice sonriéndole y dejándola sola en el salón de reuniones.

El fin de año se acerca rápidamente, los quince días de vacaciones para los pasantes estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y con ello, Jasper pidió vacaciones, las primeras vacaciones en seis años, muchos se sorprendieron ante este hecho pero se mostraron felices de que él lo sea. La semana antes de que los pasantes salieran, Jasper inicio sus vacaciones, cada día para Isabella era una sorpresa nueva, Jasper la despertaba entre besos, le llevaba el desayuno a la cama y la llevaba y recogía en el hospital sin miedo a que alguien los viera juntos. La semana paso rápidamente y ambos alistaron sus maletas para viajar a Texas es una sorpresa para sus familias y darles la noticia de su compromiso. Emmett y Rosalie se unirían a ellos, una semana más tarde cuando todo esté más calmado y poder celebrar el año nuevo todos juntos. Viajaron felices, entre caricias y besos. Llegaron primero a la casa de los Whitlock, ninguno de ellos había avisado de su llegada. Tocaron la puerta de la pequeña casa, escucharon paso acercarse a la puerta.

— Garret, muchacho tienes que venir rápido o no alcanzaras a desayunar nada — habían tomado el avión en la noche y salido de madrugada para llegar a primera hora de la mañana, estaban sonriendo cuando Charlotte abrió la puerta.

— Mis niños — dice, al momento de lanzarse a los brazos de Jasper, de igual manera saluda a Isabella. — ¿por qué no avisaron que venían? — les reclamo mientras que los guía a dentro de la casa.

— Es una sorpresa ma — dice Jasper, abrazado a las dos mujeres.

— Muchachos miren quienes están aquí — dice Charlotte, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Los hermanos de Jasper se acercan y los abrazan, los sientan a comer con ellos.

— Y ¿el Sr. Whitlock? — pregunta Isabella.

— Mi niña, él es el primero que desaparece en las mañanas y aparece después que Garret sale a seguir con lo que él estaba haciendo — explica Charlotte, Isabella mira a Jasper, él le giña un ojo ella se sonroja, desayunaron tranquilos y felices.

— ¿Se van a quedar? — pregunta Irina.

— No, vamos a visitar a la familia de Isis, pequeña — dice mirando a su hermana.

— No me llames pequeña, soy mayor que tú — le recalco.

— Solo por unos minutos — se quejó Jasper, Isabella hablo con Charlotte de varias cosas, Peter que había llegado pocos minutos después saludo felizmente a su hijo y a su novia. Pasaron toda la mañana en el rancho Whitlock, Isabella monto a caballo con Jasper, quien le mostro los campos de siembra y los pastos donde tienen unas decenas de cabeza de ganado. Ella se mostró feliz y amorosa con él. A media tarde, se despidieron de todos, con besos y abrazos. Isabella guio a Jasper al rancho de su familia, no saben cómo van a reaccionar sus padres, pero están preparados para cualquier cosa. Isabella está nerviosa, nunca ha llevado un novio a su casa y menos para que pase con ellos las fiestas. Llegaron a la amplia entrada de la casa principal, Jasper toco la puerta.

23/04/2017


	12. Chapter 12

Hola…

Aquí me tienen de nuevo…

Gracias por los comentarios, me alegra que les gustara…

También quiero aprovechar para pedirles su ayuda… estoy buscando una historia o al autor mejor dicho, es una historia de Bella/Jasper, humano/vampiro, está dividida en un one short que es el prólogo y un fic completo, la historia se llama "Bad moon Rising" y se trata de Jasper ayudando a Bella a salir adelante, le da confianza, todo empieza con una foto que le había tomado Emmett a Jasper, Alice, Edward y Bella; y la frase de Jasper "no sé quiero comerla o pedirle un baile" me ayudan a buscar al autor, es un fic en ingles…

Gracias… Disfruten la lectura.

— Capítulo XII —

— Buenas tardes señor — dice una mujer de mediana edad que les abre la puerta — ¿Qué se le ofrece? — pregunta mirando fijamente a Jasper sin reparar en su acompañante.

— ¡Nana! — Exclama Isabella, mientras la abraza — es mi novio nana — explica Isabella, Sue, la nana, se sorprende pues su niña nunca ha traído a nadie a la casa para presentárselo a sus padres.

— Adelante — le dice al hombre. Isabella toma la mano de Jasper y lo lleva a la sala, ambos se sientan y Sue les trae algo para tomar — los padres de la niña no se encuentran, salieron con su hermano Laurent a ver los nuevos terneros que acaban de nacer — les explica la mujer, Isabella le dice que no se preocupe que los esperaran, hablan un buen rato, de cómo le está yendo en el trabajo y otras cosas más.

— Buenas tardes — dice un hombre de mediana edad que entra a la sala junto a una mujer más baja que Isabella y un hombre de piel olivácea.

— Buenas tardes sr. Swan, Sra. Swan, Laurent — dice Jasper, los había conocido a los tres hace mucho tiempo cuando era interno del hospital de Austin donde llevaron a Laurent después que se había caído de un caballo.

— ¿Dr. Whitlock, verdad? — dice Charlie Swan al hombre rubio y ojos verdes que esta frente a él.

— Sí, señor — responde.

— ¿Qué lo trae por mi rancho? — pregunta, sentándose atrayendo con él a su esposa, y a su hijastro.

— Papi — gritó Isabella interrumpiendo toda conversación posible, esta salta a brazos de su padre y su madre.

— Mi niña — dice su madre, su padre solo la abraza en silencio. — ¿Cuándo llegasteis? ¿Por qué no nos dijisteis que venias? — le pregunta su madre.

— Bueno acabo de llegar — dice — y no les dije porque es una sorpresa. — sonríe, ganándose una sonrisa como respuesta — además les quiero presentar a alguien — se acerca a Jasper — papi, mami, Laurent, él es Jasper Whitlock…

— Ya lo conocemos hija — interrumpe Charlie.

— Mi novio — dice con una enorme sonrisa, Charlie se sienta como si fuera una piedra, Renée y Laurent hacen lo mismo — ¿de dónde lo conocen? — les pregunta, sin importarle la sorpresa que les ha dado.

— Atendí a Laurent hace unos años cuando se cayó de un caballo y fue llevado al hospital donde trabajaba — responde Jasper. Charlie Swan lo mira silenciosamente.

— Muchacho, acompáñame — dice mirándolo retadoramente, él solo asiente y va tras de él.

— Mami, ¿Qué le va a decir papi a Jasper? — Isabella le pregunta a su madre, que la está reteniendo.

— Nada dulzura, sabes que solo van a hablar un rato — afirma Renée.

— Él es mi prometido — suelta de una Isabella, Renée se tambalea pero no suelta el agarre que tiene al brazo de su hija; está sorprendida al igual que Laurent. Dentro del despacho, Charlie Swan se sienta en su cómodo sillón y mira detenidamente a los ojos de su invitado.

— Siéntese Dr. Whitlock — este sin dudarlo o decir una palabra se sienta frente a Charlie. — ¿Qué edad tiene Dr. Whitlock? — Jasper suspira.

— 33 años, señor — responde sin temor alguno.

— Seis años más que mi princesa — dice como meditando, Jasper solo afirma con un movimiento de cabeza — ¿desde cuándo son novios?

— Desde hace más de seis — responde sin temor, Charlie Swan se atraganta con el aire que respira — ¿por qué se sorprende? Sr. Swan — pregunta, al ver dicha reacción.

— Es raro, ella siempre que ha tenido novio solo dura dos meses como máximo. — Dice mirándolo a los ojos — ¿Qué planes tienen para el futuro?

— Planeo casarme con la mujer que amo — Charlie eleva una ceja interrogante — No me mira así sr. Swan, es su hija — Charlie mira como los ojos del hombre frente a él brillan cada vez que la menciona — ella me dio la oportunidad de volver a amar — dice sonriendo— hace muchos años tuve una relación con una amiga de infancia… — le conto toda la historia con nombres y apellidos.

— ¿Le tienes rabia al muchacho? — pregunta Charlie intentando restarle importancia.

— No señor, es más estoy seguro que él nunca supo que ella tubo novio en esa época.

— Me alegra oír eso, la madre de ese muchacho es mi hermana Esmeralda — Jasper abre los ojos por la sorpresa — no lo sabias, — asegura Charlie, suspira — mi hermana, su esposo, su hijo y su nuera vienen a pasar las navidades con nosotros — le informa — Isabella nunca se llevó bien con Alice y si se entera que es la misma persona que te hizo daño la va a odiar todavía más — Charlie no quiere seguir hablando de ese tema y se da cuenta que Jasper tampoco — ¿Te ha dado algún regalo? — pregunta.

— Si — dice simplemente, mostrándole la cadena con el dije. Charlie se sorprende.

— Me alegro por ustedes muchacho — sonríe.

— Sr. Swan — Charlie lo mira detenidamente — le propuse matrimonio y ella acepto — no se sorprende.

— Ya lo sabía muchacho, el anillo que ella lleva no es muy discreto que digamos — sonríe — además ella al darte esa cadena con ese dije también acepto que tú eres el único para ella. — Se levanta de su sillón y se acerca a él — bienvenido a la familia. — le da un abrazo.

Ambos hombres salen sonriendo del despacho y hablando de trivialidades del rancho, Isabella suspira con tranquilidad al ver a los dos hombres más importantes en su vida compartiendo con tranquilidad, Charlie ordena a Sue que arreglen el cuarto de Isabella para que ella y su prometido puedan pasar allí sus vacaciones. Pasaron lo que resto de la hora antes de la cena hablando de como Jasper e Isabella se conocieron y que decir de la visita sorpresa de la familia de Jasper.

— Jasper, hijo — llamo Charlie la atención de todos, pues con lo protector que siempre ha sido con su niña no pensaron que fuera a aceptar fácilmente su compromiso — invita a tu familia para que venga para la semana que viene — sonríe.

— Ellos estarán encantados —sonríe, mira a Isabella la ve radiante, siente que su corazón se va a detener en cualquier momento, si sigue bombardeando tan rápido como en esos momentos.

— Por otra parte — Charlie se aclara la garganta, está nervioso, sabe que su esposa y sus hijos también lo hacen — los Cullen vienen mañana 25 y se quedaran hasta año nuevo — termina, mira a su esposa tiene la boca completamente abierta, Jasper está dándole suaves palmadas a Isabella en la espalda que tose sin parar, Laurent se estremece ante la noticia.

— Charlie — dice Renée con voz neutra — ¿vienen todos los Cullen? — pregunta

— Si — responde Charlie encogiéndose de hombros.

— Entonces la zorra de Alice Brandon…

— Si querida ella también viene.

— Muchachos, ¿pueden retirarse? — Pide Renée, Isabella va a protestar pero una mirada de su madre se lo impide, los tres salen del comedor, siguen a Laurent, fueron a una habitación que Isabella no había visto.

— Es mi refugio — comenta Laurent — antes que empieces a preguntar Jasper, — saca una foto arrugada y empolvada — esta es Alice — se la entrega a Jasper — ella fue mi novia por un par de años, ella tenía 18 y yo 20 años — Jasper lo mira sin poder creerlo — ella había escuchado que era hijo de Charlie Swan y vio una oportunidad para ser alguien, palabras de ella no mías — Laurent se rio, Jasper no da crédito a lo que escucha, vio a su chica sacer una botella de Wiski y servir tres vaso — pero cuando se enteró que aunque legalmente soy su hijo no soy su heredero, simplemente me dejo, mi madre e Isabella la habían conocido, Charlie no tuvo la oportunidad de conocerla en persona pero si de nombre y cuando tres meses después Edward vino con ella un fin de semana en el que sus padres venían a verlo, Ed se veía tan feliz con esa ingrata que nos callamos todo lo que había pasado solo para verlo feliz. — suspiro

05/05/2017


	13. Chapter 13

— Capítulo XIII —

— Y ella lo sabe, sabe que aremos cualquier cosa por Eddy — Isabella se acerca a Jasper, que no ha alzado la mirada del retrato de Alice.

— Amor — llama la atención de Isabella lejos de su hermano — ¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que es la misma Alice de mi historia? — pregunta mirándola a los ojos, Isabella que estaba tomando un trago de su vaso escupió todo el contenido sobre Laurent.

— MALDITA ZORRA, HIJA DE PERRA, MALDITO ADEFESIO, ALIMAÑA DEL INFIERNO — Laurent no entendía nada por qué su hermanita había reaccionado de esa manera, Jasper se acerca a ella la toma entre sus brazos y la besa haciendo que se quede cayada. — ¿Es la misma? — pregunta enojada.

— Si, — coloca su mano sobre la boca de ella para evitar otra sarta de palabrotas — antes de que empieces de nuevo, hay que decirle a Laurent — ella mira a su hermano, quien los ve curioso de todo lo que está pasando.

— Está bien — dice, está enojada, él lo sabe, va directo al sillón donde estaba y jala a Isabella a su regazo — Laurent, siéntate con nosotros — señala al sillón que está frete a ellos — y trae la botella de Wiski para acá — Jasper sonríe, sabe que a Laurent no le caerá nada mal esa y otras botellas de licor más después de lo que va escuchar.

— Laurent, lo que te voy a contar te dejara fuera de sí, — Jasper suspira — conocí a una chica cuando recién se mudó… — Jasper dijo su historia pacientemente y respondió a cada pregunta que Laurent le hizo, de igual manera que lo vio beber y beber sin parar de la botella de wiski — al reaccionar no sentía ni las piernas del frio que hacía en esos días, — Jasper abraza a Isabella — Mira Laurent, realmente sé que es duro ver que ella rehízo su vida, pero ya es hora que lo superes.

— Si hermanito ya es hora que conozcas a alguien mejor y más bonita — sonríe Isabella a su hermano que solo ve la botella y bebe lo que tiene en el vaso — Laurent no creo que…

— Amor — la interrumpe Jasper — déjanos solos un rato — sonríe, la besa en la frente, las mejillas y en los labios, ella feliz asiente con un movimiento de la cabeza y sale del lugar sonriendo.

— Sabes cómo manejarla — dice Laurent, viendo como su hermana sale sin rechinar y con una sonrisa.

— Y ella sabe cómo manejarme — sonríe Jasper — Laurent — llama la atención de su cuñado — mi intención al quedarme solo contigo es hablar de Alice, ya sabes cómo es ella de ambiciosa y temo por la seguridad de Isabella y ahora que Charlie quiere invitar a mi familia todo se pondrá patas arriba, todos ellos la quieren lejos de mí y de ellos mismo, y harán lo que sea para que eso pase — suspira — no sé si, tu, si tú todavía…

— Si tienes la intención de preguntar si todavía estoy enamorado de Alice, pierdes tu tiempo la olvide poco tiempo después cuando conocí una diosa rubia cuando estaba hospitalizado en Austin — lo vio sonreír — la muy desgraciada se había equivocado de habitación o mejor dicho se estaba escondiendo de su hermano, se quedó conmigo por varias horas hablando de nada y muchas cosas a la vez — Laurent suspiro por el recuerdo — cuando la vi realmente creí que era un ángel — Jasper no sabía si creerle o no — esa cara redondita, esos ojitos azules con una mirada picara y esa boquita rellena — suspiro.

— Laurent — lo llamo.

— Viejo lamento que hallas tenido que conocernos en esta situación tan penosa — se ríen los dos. Jasper le conto como sus padres conocieron a Isabella hace no más de 12 días, ambos sonrieron, cerca de las doce Jasper ayudo a Laurent a irse a su cuarto. Isabella llevo a Jasper a su habitación, él simplemente sonrió y la abrazo, se ducharon y se acostaron.

— Llame a tus padres — dice Isabella contra el pecho de Jasper — se vienen mañana después del desayuno — Jasper no dijo nada, solo le dio un beso en la cabeza y murmuro " _Buenas noches, cariño_ " Jasper siente como tocan la puerta, mira la hora son las 4:30, frunce el ceño, no quiere despertar a Isabella, así que con mucho cuidado suelta su abrazo le da un beso en la frente y se acerca a la puerta, abre con cuidado dejando solo una pequeña apertura.

— Menos mal Isabella no sintió o me mata — Jasper mira a Laurent — necesito tu ayuda, realmente no me siento muy bien para hacer lo que tengo que hacer en el rancho y si le digo a otro de los muchachos estoy muerto — lo mira suplicante, Jasper sonríe, hace mucho que no hace trabajo pesado pero su tiempo en el gimnasio debe ayudar, confirma con un movimiento de la cabeza.

— Tendrás que prestarme tu baño — mira a la cama — no la quiero despertar, — Laurent sonríe.

— No hay problema y también te presto ropas de trabajo no creo que mi hermana quiera ver cómo quedan tus ropas de diseñador — sonríe socarronamente. Cerca de quince minutos después los dos montados en caballos salieron rumbo al norte del rancho, les tomo más tiempo del esperado reunir a los terneros que descornarían y llevarlos al corral donde los otros estaban esperando.

— Oye Laurent — grito alguien — ¿Quién es la rubia? — Jasper se ríe, que más puede hacer no quiere empezar ninguna pelea y mucho menos dañar sus herramientas de trabajo. Laurent se ríe.

— Seth que Isabella no se entere como lo has llamado o eres hombre muerto — se vuelve a reír.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunta con un poco de miedo el chico.

— Es su prometido —ahora todas las bromas van dirigidas a Seth, si todos ellos sabes que con la niña Isabella nadie se puede meter, no por su padre sino por el carácter que ella tiene. Laurent los reúne a todos y los presenta, después de dejarlos haciendo su trabajo simplemente se marchan a los establos, son cerca las seis de la mañana y Laurent debe ver cómo va el ordeñe.

— ¡Sam! — grita nada más al llegar, desmontan los caballos, Jasper simplemente sigue a Laurent.

— Buenos días Laurent — dice un hombre de mediana estatura, de unos 50 años — varios de los chicos se reportaron como enfermos y otros tuvieron que ir a controlar a unos terneros que se escaparon del corral — informa, — necesitamos por lo menos dos pares de manos más para terminar todo a tiempo — termina por decir. Laurent mira a Jasper preguntándole silenciosamente, este asiente, así que sin esperar mucho tiempo ambos toman asientos en unas pequeñas banquetas para empezar a ordeñar. Jasper se siente completamente feliz por hacer el trabajo que sus padres le habían enseñado hace ya muchos años, ya había ordeñado una vaca y estaba a punto de comenzar con la otra.

— ¡Laurent Swan y Jasper Whitlock! — Se escuchó por todo el lugar — más les vale que estén aquí — ambos se levantaron de una y llegaron a la puerta donde ella se encuentra antes de que termine su amenaza — ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo Laurent? ¿Por qué carajos te llevasteis a Jasper? — Ella los mira con furia — ¿Y tú, Whitlock? — lo mira retadoramente — ¿Por qué dejasteis el puto celular? — señala el aparato que ella tiene en las manos, Laurent ve a Jasper con miedo, pero él solo está sonriendo. Le va a preguntarle, cuando lo ve acercarse a ella y la toma entre sus brazos y la besa suavemente.

— Lo siento cariño — dice solo para ella — debí haberte despertado, pero sé que no has dormido mucho últimamente con los turnos y el viaje — él sonreí, ella se tranquiliza.

— No importa Jasper, si vas irte de nuevo con Laurent y estoy dormida despiértame, ¿Si? — ruega.

— Si señora — su acento sale por completo.

11/06/2017


	14. Chapter 14

lo siento me demore muchísimo, pero es que el trabajo me tiene muy estresada y no había podido corregir, gracias por leerme…

— No importa Jasper, si vas irte de nuevo con Laurent y estoy dormida despiértame, ¿Si? — ruega.

— Si señora — su acento sale por completo.

— Capítulo XIV —

— Ahora vaquero valla a trabajar, mientras les preparo un café para que aguanten hasta el desayuno — ella sale sonríen del establo, bajo la atenta mirada de varios de los trabajadores, todos ellos asombrados porque Isabella Swan sale calmada después de entrar hecha una furia.

— Eres mi ídolo — dice Laurent palmeándole la espalda, todos vuelven al trabajo y pocos minutos después la ven entrar con una sonrisa en el lugar, también la vieron traer un par de termos con café y una gran cantidad de vasos en una olla, sonrieron los más viejos saben que ella siempre hacia lo mismo cuando estaba feliz por algo, la vieron acercarse al chico rubio que la había besado y entregarle una taza y servirle café al igual que dejar otro beso en sus labios, les llevo café a todos los que estaban ordeñando, antes de las seis y medias ya toda la leche estaba despachada para el mercado local y la de la planta pasteurizadora. Se reunieron entonces con los demás trabajadores para marcar a los terneros de más de cinco meses y separar a las vacas de engorde de las productoras de leche, se divirtieron un buen rato, tanto que se les olvido que la hora del desayuno es al as ocho empunto estén o no todos, lo que no contaban es que una enfurecida Isabella llegara a buscarlos a todos.

— Tus padres, Garret e Irina acabaron de llegar — le informo, cuando van llegando a la casa.

— Tan temprano — es lo único que dice, la toma entre sus brazos, le da varias vueltas y la besa al final — te amo, lo sabes verdad — dice.

— Como te amo yo a ti — declara ella antes de besarse. Pocos minutos después entran a la cocina donde Jasper ve a su madre y hermana hablando animadamente con Renée, mientras que Garrett y su padre hablan con Charlie, se aclaran la garganta.

— Buenos días — dice Jasper, todos lo saludan, su madre lo besa al igual que su hermana, su padre y su hermano solo palmean su espalda, todos ellos se sentaron en la mesa a desayunar, Isabella dijo que no esperaran a Laurent que está ocupado, Jasper sonrió ante el recuerdo, Laurent no hace mucho se cayó sobre una _pequeña_ montaña de excremento que había dejado una de las terneras que habían marcado y prefirió ir a ducharse para seguir con el trabajo y el desayuno pues sabe que su madre lo matara como llegue a ensuciar alguna de sus preciados taburetes y deje todo el lugar con el olor del excremento de vaca. Laurent llega y se sienta entre sus padres.

— Ya que estamos todos — dice Isabella — Jasper y yo queremos hacer un anuncio — ella se sonroja, él besa su mano derecha, antes de tomar la palabra.

— Le he pedido a Isabella que se case conmigo — dice sonriente.

— ¡Lo sabía! — Gritan Charlotte y su hija — ahora ustedes paguen — dice Charlotte a su esposo e hijo, Charlotte mira a Jasper y a su futura nuera, ve la pregunta en sus ojos — la próxima escondan el anillo, es muy evidente — sonríe.

— Te lo dije — dice Charlie a Jasper, Laurent mantuvo su mirada en el plato de comida sin hacer mucho ruido y se iba a escabullir.

— Laurent — le grito — ven te voy a presentar a la familia de Jasper, — él obedientemente da media vuelta y llega a su lado — Charlotte y Peter sus padres, Garrett el hermano mayor e Irina su melliza — él fue viendo a cada uno de ellos y los saludo como corresponde, pero al llegar a la última persona no pudo evitar sonrojarse, es ella, la chica del hospital.

— Nos volvemos a ver — le susurra en el oído antes de darle un beso en la mejilla, ella lo recuerda porque se sonroja.

— Bueno — llama la atención Isabella — antes que todos se vallan a hacer sus cosas, hay algo que deben saber — suspira — familia Whitlock siéntense, familia Swan siéntense — ninguno de ellos entiende de que va todos eso — hoy llegan los Cullen — los Whitlock no entienden — y todos conocemos a una persona en especial a la que queremos ver más muerta que viva — suspira — Alice Brando de Cullen — ve como la cara de su familia política arruga la cara — y antes de que pregunten se casó con mi único primo y también engaño a Laurent como lo hizo con Jasper — muchas palabras salieron de la boca de Renée, Charlotte e Irina — **Silencio** — grito Isabella. — necesito que todos llevemos la fiesta en paz, Eddy no sabe que _esa_ es como es y mucho menos sus padres, así que por favor ignoren todo lo que ella diga — miro a todos retadoramente para ver si alguien se negaba y nadie lo hizo.

— Por otra parte — se aclara la garganta Jasper — unos colegas van a venir — mira a Isabella ella confirma con la mirada a sus padres — van a venir el 31 a pasar una semana acá, — Jasper les explica a los Swan quien es Emmett y su verdadero motivo para venir, Charlie se rio y dijo " _Le daré una vaca después que se la gane_ ". Todos los hombres salieron a seguir trabajando, pues tanto Peter como Garret dijeron que se unirían al trabajo pues no saben estar sin hacer nada. Las mujeres prepararon la comida para los trabajadores de que siempre llegan a almorzar allí y para sus hombres, prepararon estofado de res especial de Charlotte Whitlock, pastel de manzana y muchas galletas con la receta de los Swan.

Jasper disfruto trabajar con su padre y su hermano, terminaron el trabajo temprano por la presencia de tres pares más de manos para ayudar, así que cuando llegaron a la cocina para ayudar en lo que hiciera falta, pero se encontraron con un ambiente más que tenso.

— Buenas — dijeron todos ellos a la vez, Alice que los reconoció de inmediato se tensó, ella vio los ojos verdes esmeralda de Jasper, su cabello rubio, su mentón cuadrado y sus brazos musculosos, Alice sintió derretirse por esa imagen. Renée fue la primera en ponerse de pie y saludar a su esposo con un beso en los labios y una dulce sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, después fue Charlotte, Irina bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes se acercó a Laurent y lo beso como nunca había hecho con un chico.

— ¡Irina! — la llamaron sus hermanos y su padre, allí fue donde se separaron.

— Jasper — dice Isabella mientras lo abraza.

— Estoy todo sudado y sucio cariño — dice haciendo que su acento se marque más y riéndose, pero no evita que ella lo abrace y lo bese.

— No importa, sabes que así te quiero — dice ella — ven quiero que conozcas a mis tíos, a Eddy y su esposa — ella sonríe dulcemente la mencionarla delante de su primo.

— Isabella no me llames Eddy — lo escucha decir, no dice nada en el tono en el que él lo dice, ese tono de reproche y regaño que tanto detesta, pero no le importa, no cuando la mujer a la que ama está agarrando su mano, no cuando ella lo besa y abraza sin impórtale que este todo sudoroso y sucio después de un día de trabajo.

— Amor, estos son mis tíos Carlisle y Esme Cullen — Jasper le da la mano, ambos toman la mano sin dudarlo.

— Mucho gusto señores Cullen — dice — Jasper Whitlock, a ella siempre se le olvida decir mi nombre — la besa en la mejilla y la oye murmurar " _siempre te conocen_ " o algo parecido.

— Igualmente muchacho — dicen los dos con una sonrisa.

— Este es Eddy — él la mira enojado, Jasper pasa su brazo por los hombros de Isabella y mira irritado a _Eddy_ — Edward Cullen y su esposa Alice — Jasper mira a la pequeña mujer delante de _Eddy_ no sienten nada, sonríe.

13/07/17


	15. Chapter 15

— Este es Eddy — él la mira enojado, Jasper pasa su brazo por los hombros de Isabella y mira irritado a _Eddy_ — Edward Cullen y su esposa Alice — Jasper mira a la pequeña mujer delante de _Eddy_ no sienten nada, sonríe.

— Capítulo XV —

— ¿Alice, Alice Brando? — pregunta mostrándose sorprendido y bajando su torso lo suficiente para verla, realmente no se acordaba de que fuera tan pequeña.

— Si — ella respondió en un susurro.

— Oh! Alice, pequeña tanto tiempo sin verte, ¿dónde te habías metido? — él lo sabe, pero espera que ella entienda que es solo una pregunta retórica. — Eddy perdón por ignorarte, pero hace muchos años que no veía a la pequeña que siempre se escondía de tras de mí en el colegio — sonrió y dirigió de nuevo su atención a Alice — ¿Por qué te ves tan pequeña? Dejasteis los zapatos de tacón — la mira, él sabe cuánto odia que hablen de su altura.

— No, Jasper, es solo que por recomendación del médico ella los dejo de usar, — Edward dice sonriente — mira, está embarazada y tiene cinco meses — Alice bajo la vista a su enorme barriga, no sabe que decir, siempre pensó que su hijo seria de Jasper, sintió el olor de Jasper demasiado cerca de ella, ese olor a macho, a hombre, ese olor que nunca ha podido encontrar en ningún lugar, esta aturdida y excitada. Todos pasaron al gran comedor para poder celebrar la llegada de los Cullen por un rato. Todos estaban sentados cuando Alice se recuperó de haberse encontrado con él de nuevo.

— Isabella, prima cuéntame cómo va tu lista de novios — dice Alice como si nada, mientras que le sonríe a Isabella y a Jasper que están sentados juntos frente a ella.

— Alice, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, sabes encontré al hombre perfecto para mí — sonríe y sube su mano izquierda, le muestra el anillo, anillo plateado con un enorme diamante rosa con forma de corazón — me voy a casar — mira a Jasper y lo besa en la mejilla, Los celos de Alice se notan, aunque solo tres personas más aparte de Jasper e Isabella se dan cuenta. Los Cullen felicitan a Isabella por su compromiso.

— ¿Querida y tu especialización? — pregunta Esme.

—Tía no hay ningún problema con eso, Jasper trabaja en un hospital de la misma ciudad — explico dulcemente a su tía.

— Así que eres medico muchacho — dice Carlisle. Jasper confirma con un movimiento de la cabeza — creí que trabajabas en el rancho.

— Y lo hago señor — dice, haciendo que la charla termine, sirvieron el estofado, comieron en silencio, no comieron las galletas ni el pastel de manzana, lo guardaron para más tarde, a los hombres se les hizo tarde para ir a cumplir con el trabajo de las tardes, tienen un pedido de veinte cabezas de ganado para despachar a varios restaurantes de la zona de Austin para esas fechas, y deben seleccionar y mandarlas al matadero lo más temprano posible. Los Cullen — Carlisle y Edward — se quedaron en la casa para descansar y poder cumplir con los antojos que tuviera Alice.

La tarde paso volando, el recibimiento que tuvieron los hombres fue el mismo que el del medio día, todos se sintieron felices menos Garret que extraña a su chica rubia Kate, la llama a cada rato que puede y le dice lo mucho que la extraña y le hace falta. Les toco irse después de cenar para poder reparar un cerco que se había dañado en la tarde por una vaca que intentaba huir de ellos. Regresaron cerca de las diez y cada uno se fue a la habitación que les habían asignado, y fue allí cuando Alice vio como Jasper entro al cuarto de Isabella, tiene un antojo, antojo que sabe que no podrá saciar nunca, tiene antojo de Jasper. Suspiro y fue a la cocina por un vaso de leche, vio a Isabella, pero no dijo nada, no tiene nada que decir, no dejo que la vea, la ve feliz y sonriente llevando una bandeja con un plato de galletas y dos vasos con leche tibia. Ella lloro por no poder disfrutar esos momentos con Jasper, con su amor.

— Jasper — llama Isabella desde la puerta, Jasper le abre y toma la bandeja de ella — dámela debes estar cansado — él niega y la abraza antes de besarla — me estas ensuciando — se quejó.

— Esa es la idea — dice, sin dejar de besarla en el cuello — tomemos un baño — la besa y solo se separan cuando necesitan aire, ella no dice nada, solo lo toma por el cuello de la camisa y lo jala hacia ella mientras va caminando de espaldas en dirección al baño, los ojos de ambos brillan ante la anticipación de lo que les espera. Hicieron el amor varias veces hasta estar saciados el uno del otro.

— ¿Laurent va a venir a buscarte? — pregunta cuando se acomoda debajo de las sabanas y encima del pecho desnudo de Jasper.

— No cariño, no hemos celebrado la navidad como se debería por eso hoy nos quedamos hasta tarde — la besa en el cabello — duérmete cariño.

— Jasper — él no respondió con palabras solo con " _mmm_ " — ¿Qué piensas de Alice? — le pregunta, él reacciono de inmediato.

— Lo mismo que sentía cuando te conté de ella, nada — la tomo entre los brazos para apartarla un poco y poder sentarse, la llevo con él y la sentó en su regazo — cariño, quiero que entiendas algo — la toma de la barbilla para que lo vea a los ojos, los de ella están llenos de lágrimas sin derramar — TE AMO y es algo que no voy a dejar de sentir solo por encontrarme con alguien del pasado — la besa en los labios — TE AMO y no voy a dejar que lo olvides — le dice antes de dejar otro beso en sus labios, ella se acuesta feliz, se acomodan nuevamente y se quedan profundamente dormidos.

Isabella es la primera en despertarse de los dos, le da un beso en los labios y se coloca la bata encima del pijama de encajes que tiene para buscar algo para desayunar, al llegar a la cocina encuentra a su madre, a su suegra y a Sue haciendo diferentes cosas para el desayuno, pregunto que les hace falta por hacer y se puso a hacerlo ella misma.

— ¿Dónde está Irina? — pregunto Isabella al no verla con su madre.

— Mi niña tu boda no será la única que tengamos aquí — responde Sue, acompañada de risas de las otras dos mujeres.

— Esta con Laurent — responde Charlotte. Isabella les dijo que ella y Jasper desayunarían arriba para evitar a la peste, ninguna de las mujeres la contradijo, solo sonrieron y la vieron llevar los platos con tortillas, jamón, huevos revueltos, pan tostado, mermelada y mantequilla, café y jugo; también vieron que llevo unas que otras galletas, no le dijeron nada, saben que eso no es solo para el desayuno. Jasper e Isis evitaron a todo el mundo durante todo el día, hasta que llegó la hora de cenar, todos se sentaron en el gran comedor, con la comida tradicional para el veinticinco de diciembre, comieron demasiado y pasaron unos momentos felices, otros no tanto; intercambiaron unos regalos, aunque la mayoría fueron para el próximo Cullen, que gracias a Dios según Isabella y su madre es un varón.

09/08/2017


	16. Chapter 16

— Capítulo XVI —

Los cinco días que le quedaban a ese año pasaron volando y con ellos la llegada de Emmett, Isabella convenció a Jasper y a toda la familia que ella sola podía ir a buscar a los McCarthy al aeropuerto, pero la realidad es que tenía algo planeado para hacer sufrir a Alice un poco y más ahora que está deseando a su hombre. Los vio a lo lejos donde estaban tomando sus maletas, se acercó a ellos y Stevens fue el primero que la vio.

— Mi novia — grito, Emmett y Rosalie la vieron de inmediato, y como no hacerlo si su pequeño niño de tres años la estaba señalando.

— Hola — tomo al pequeño entre brazos y saludo a los dos adultos — Feliz navidad — les dijo, les hizo las preguntas rutinarias de cómo les fue en el viaje, del embarazo de Rosalie, quien le contesto que le hace falta su comida; ambas se han vuelto buenas amigas y más que nada porque Rosalie prácticamente vivía con ellos para poder disfrutar de los desayunos de Isabella, antojo que todavía tiene. Les conto a los McCarthy de Alice y todo lo ha estado haciendo para verse a solas con Jasper, Rosalie se enojó " _si tú no puedes pegarle yo sí, estoy en las mismas condiciones que ella_ " declaro haciendo sentir a Isabella feliz por tener una amiga como ella. Llegaron a la gran casa, Emmett ayudo a su esposa mientras que Stevens no se despegaba de Isabella para nada, Garret, Charlie y Peter los ayudaron con las maletas y las llevaron al cuarto que indico Renée.

— ¿Dónde está Jasper? — pregunto a su madre.

— Tranquilízate cariño esta con Laurent e Irina, al parecer los encontró teniendo relaciones en el establo — Renée se rio ante la cara de su hija — y él no fue el único — señalo a Charlotte, Esme y a Alice, que mostraba una cara de pocos amigos. A los pocos minutos Jasper aparece, Steven que solo se mantiene con Isabella, pide que lo baje y sale corriendo a donde esta Jasper.

— ¡PAPI! ¡PAPI! ¡PAPI! — Jasper lo toma entre sus brazos y lo alza.

— Hola campeón — dice, ve la cara de Alice que ve del niño a él, él no dice nada, la ignora.

— Papi, los titos me trateron pata papar contigo — dice sonriendo y lo abraza.

— Me alegro campeón — se acerca a Isabella después de saludar a los McCarthy.

— ¿Qué le prometisteis? — pregunta simplemente.

— Llevarlo a montar caballo y que podía dormir una noche con nosotros — ella sonríe, Jasper gruñe, pero no dice nada, no tiene nada que decirle a su prometida.

Todos se sientan en la mesa de la cocina a tomar el desayuno de ese día, del último día del año, están sonriendo, Stevens sigue sin querer despegarse de Isabella y Jasper los llama papa y mama, haciendo que todos sonrían, claro que los únicos que no saben que es el hijo de Emmett son los Cullen.

— Sr. McCarthy me he enterado que usted quiere un toro completo para hacer un asado — dice Charlie como si nada, haciendo que varias miradas se posaran en él incluyendo la de los Cullen.

— Si, Sr. Swan — dice con ojos brillantes — ¿me lo va a regala? — pregunta, Charlie sonríe.

— No McCarthy, es perdida si lo hago, te lo tienes que ganar — sonríe — aquí en Texas los rancheros trabajamos todos los días sin importar que día del año sea, mañana estate listo para trabajar a las 4:30 y después de una semana veremos si te lo has ganado — termina de decir.

— Si, patrón — contesta Emmett bajo la atenta mirada de los presentes.

— Tío, no puede hacer eso — dice Edward mirando enojado a su tío.

— Puedo hacer lo que sea con mis animales, por algo he trabajado y multiplicado todo lo que me dejo tu abuelo — contesta enojado.

— Entonces por qué no le regalasteis a Alice el ternero que quería el año pasado — reclamo.

— Como dije muchacho hago lo que _me dé la gana_ con lo que es mío — recalco Charlie antes de retirarse de la mesa. El resto de los presentes saben porque Charlie no le da nada a Alice; él simplemente no quiere ir en contra de su hija y mucho menos de su esposa, además también esta lo que le hizo a Laurent y a su nuevo hijo Jasper. — Jasper, hijo necesito hablar contigo — no dio espacio para replica, Jasper le dio un beso a Isabella en los labios y fue tras de Charlie. Lo encuentra en el despacho, está tomando un trago de lo que parece ser coñac.

— Charlie — sí, Jasper se ha ganado el derecho a llamarlo por su nombre, algo que muy pocos han hecho.

— Cuando el muchacho trajo a Alice a este lugar, la chica a leguas se notaba que estaba encantada y maravillada con el poco lujo que hay en el lugar, Laurent no estaba, siempre se perdía los fines de semanas a beber con alguno que otro de los trabajadores — toma todo el contenido del vaso — Renée e Isabella estaban de compras en la ciudad, demorarían todo el día — se sirve otro vaso — Edward fue a hablar con sus padres de Alice y la dejo sola para que recorriera la casa — Suspiro.

›› Estaba aquí sentado, recordando de donde había escuchado el nombre de la chica, cuando ella entro, no le preste mucha atención se acercó al escritorio y me dijo " _sé que tu esposa e hija no están, no te quieres divertir conmigo un rato_ " dijo mientras se iba desabrochando la blusa, — Jasper lo miro sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando — Hijo sé que puede ser difícil de creer, pero es la verdad.

Jasper se acerca al estante donde están los vasos, para después sentarse nuevamente frente a Charlie y servirse un trago de coña y tomar con él.

— Lo creo, Charlie, realmente creo que ella es capaz de eso y mucho más. — siguieron hablando de ella por un rato más y llegaron a la conclusión que ella es un peligro para la familia Swan y Whitlock, salieron del despacho como sin nada, claro que también hablaron de otro tema, el matrimonio de él con Isabella. Después de eso se fueron a hacer sus actividades diarias, ya habían entrado en una rutina sin poder creerlo, la familia de Jasper ayudaba en todo lo que podía en el lugar, pero siempre estaban hablando por teléfono con Eleazar Denali para ver cómo marchan las cosas por casa. El día paso volando, las mujeres preparando la cena, los hombres ayudándolas en todo lo que podían, con una que otra decoración fuera de lugar, ordenando la mesa y cargando grandes ollas. Renée dijo aran una fiesta, fiesta donde toda la familia debe reunirse y para ella toda la familia es todo el personal del rancho.

Todo marcha bien, todos estaban felices, Rosalie con Stevens estaban ayudando no mucho, pero lo hacían, Alice los mira a todos con rabia y envidia por ella — Isabella — tiene lo que siempre quiso, padres ricos y más que nada a Jasper, Jasper que desde hace años es de _ella_. Están todos reunidos en la gran cocina, cuando ella llega, ve a Jasper está pelando verduras junto a Laurent, se acerca a ellos.

— Vamos a hablar ahora — exige, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

— No tenemos nada que hablar Alice — responde calmadamente Jasper.

09/08/2017


	17. Chapter 17

— Capítulo XVII —

— Si tenemos que hablar — contesta alzando la voz, ya todos en la cocina le prestan atención a la discusión que ellos están teniendo.

— No tenemos nada que hablar, estás casada, estoy prometido con una mujer maravillosa a la que amo e idolatro — contesta mirándola a los ojos.

— No, tu no la amas, me amas a mí — declaro, haciendo que muchos de los presentes jadearan de sorpresa — Si me amas a mí, por eso estas con ella, para encontrarme y acercarte a mí — esta histérica, Isabella que esta de tras de ella, no puede creer hasta donde llega la mente malvada de esa mujer.

— No Alice, no te amo, te supere hace mucho tiempo, cuando me dejasteis en ese apartamento que compartimos por más de 7 años, con la idea de pedirte matrimonio; te supere cuando un año después me enteré por el noticiero que te casabas con tu _novio_ de toda la carrera — Jasper estaba gritando, ella se veía más pequeña de lo que es frente a los dos metros de Jasper — Te olvide por completo cuando la conocí, solo necesite conocerla un día Alice, solo un día para necesitarla por completo en mi vida y me tomo seis meses pedirle que sea mi esposa, — sonrió — NO TE QUIERO ALICE, no siento nada por ti.

— TE amo Jasper, siempre lo he hecho — declara, en ese momento ella se da cuenta que todas las miradas están sobre ella, en especial los Cullen y de ellos la mirada de dolor de Edward la que más le preocupa. Se lleva las manos a la boca y mira horrorizada a todos los presentes, da media vuelta y sale lo más rápido que puede del lugar agarrando su enorme barriga. Jasper abraza a Isabella que se lanza en sus brazos.

— Te amo — susurra él antes de besarla por un instante en los labios, ella sonríe y le dice " _También te amo_ ", Edward fue tras de Alice, Carlisle se despide de todos al igual que Esme y dicen que deben viajar lo más pronto posible a Washington, nadie dice nada, pero saben que es por la declaración de acaba de hacer su nuera.

No se dijo nada de lo ocurrido, solo vieron a los Cullen marcharse y por la mirada de Edward saben que ese matrimonio no durara mucho, no cuando ella le ha declarado amor a otro hombre delante de su familia política. No le dan mucha importancia a la marcha apresurada de los Cullen, y solo se concentran en preparar todo para la noche.

Cerca de las nueve de la noche todos estaban reunidos en la terraza de fiesta del rancho, las mesas ubicadas y llenas de comidas y los invitados con vestidos, jean, pantalones, falda; estaban bailando y disfrutando del lugar, todos disfrutaron tanto como pudieron, Stevens logro esperar hasta la media noche para dar el feliz año, Jasper e Isabella lo recibieron con un beso y abrazados, así lo hizo cada pareja, después si dieron el feliz año a los demás. Se acostaron a dormir cerca de las 3 después de que todo el licor y comida se había acabado, y habían arreglado un poco todo el desorden.

Jasper e Isabella fueron los primeros en despertarse, están acostumbrados a dormir poco tiempo, comenzaron a preparar el desayuno para todos lo que estaban en la casa, el resto del personal tenía el día libre, huevos, jamón, bollitos de masa dulce, tortillas, Renée que se despertó para hacer el desayuno no dijo nada cuando los vio cocinando entre besos y sonrisas, a los pocos minutos llego Charlotte que se unió a ella solo para verlos felices.

— ¿Qué hacen allí escondidas? — les pregunto Rosalie, tanto sorprendiendo a las madres, como a Jasper e Isabella.

— Nada — dijeron las dos a la vez.

— Mejor vengan y siéntense que ya todo está listo — les dijo Isabella, Rosalie no lo dudó ni un momento y se sentó como si fuera una orden y no una sugerencia, Jasper se rio del entusiasmo de Rosalie.

— ¿Qué? — lo miro haciendo un puchero — sabes que me perdí su comida por un buen tiempo — se encogió de hombros, Isabella le sirve un plato a ella primero — gracias Isis — le sonríe, Jasper les explica a las otras dos señoras de los antojos de Rosalie por la comida de Isabella, tanto que hubo varios días en los que no salió de su casa para nada. Las dos mujeres rieron por eso, ellas saben cómo son los antojos que tienen cuando están embarazadas.

— Ya lo veras, cuando Isabella esté embarazada — ambos comenzaron a toser de la impresión se habían tragado algo que no debían.

— Mamá — reclamo Isabella al recuperarse, Jasper estaba todo rojo como ella.

— Todavía no está en nuestros planes un embarazo — dice Jasper quien besa a Isabella en la mejilla — ella debe terminar primero su residencia.

Terminan de desayunar tranquilos, Charlotte felicito a Isabella por la comida al igual que su madre; cuando estaban lavando los platos fue que aparecieron los demás hombres, comieron deprisa y salieron con el pretexto de alimentar a los animales para no lavar los platos, Jasper se rio de ellos y ayudo a las mujeres a lavarlos y colocar todo en su lugar. Lo que les quedaba de vacaciones paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todos se despidieron el seis de enero para poder regresar y tener un día de descanso antes de entrar con todas al trabajo. El más feliz de todos es Stevens que no se quería marchar, se fue con la promesa de volver a ir en vacaciones nuevamente.

— Al fin solos — dice Jasper al entrar al apartamento donde vive con Isabella, la toma entre brazos, la carga y ella enrolla sus pies alrededor de la cintura de él, se comienzan a besar, Jasper la lleva con cuidad en dirección a su habitación, hacen el amor sin miedo a que alguien los descubra como la vez que lo hicieron en el establo o en el lago que está a pocos kilómetros de la casa de sus padres.

Jasper recorrió cada centímetro de la piel de Isabella, su piel suave y cremosa; ella no se quedó atrás también recorrió cada centímetro de la piel de Jasper, lo lleno de besos y caricias, dulces caricias que lo llevaron al éxtasis. Hicieron el amor no una, ni dos veces, sino tres veces antes de sentirse plenos. Se quedaron dormidos sin ninguna prenda encima. Durmieron hasta tarde, hasta que el timbre del apartamento de Jasper los despertó, quien podría ser.

— Jazz — dice Isabella medio dormida — vez a abrir la puerta — él sonríe, pues ni, aunque fuera otro día ni que fuera el mismo papa quien tocara, él no la dejaría levantarse de allí donde está, y mucho menos abrir con solo la bata encima.

— Duerme amor — la besa en la frente y toma su bóxer y la bata azul que está cerca del su lado de la cama. Piensa que es Emmett, por la insistencia que tienen al tocar la puerta, pero se lleva una sorpresa cuando la abre, allí esta Paul y Leah Meras.

09/08/2017

Espero que disfruten estos nuevos capítulos.

nos estamos leyendo...


	18. Chapter 18

— Duerme amor — la besa en la frente y toma su bóxer y la bata azul que está cerca del su lado de la cama. Piensa que es Emmett, por la insistencia que tienen al tocar la puerta, pero se lleva una sorpresa cuando la abre, allí esta Paul y Leah Meras.

— Capítulo XVIII —

— No te creía tan flojo — dice Paul trayéndolo de nuevo a la realidad.

— Adelante y buenos días — murmura.

— Serán buenas tardes Whitlock — ríe Leah.

— No importa — murmura, guiándolos hasta la sala — ¿quieren algo para tomar? — Ellos niegan — y ¿tu? Rebecca quieres algo — ella lo mira con los ojos brillantes.

— Tiene galletas de chocolates y leche — dice sonrojándose.

— Claro, pequeña — le acaricia la cabeza y revuelve sus cabellos negros.

— Jasper si no tienes no debes molestar al portero, ni pedirlos a domicilio — dice Leah un poco apenada por lo que le pidió su hija.

— No voy a llamar a nadie, entre mi prometida y Rosalie tienen este lugar lleno de dulces — sonríe, y va rumbo a la cocina a tomar lo que necesita. Le trae a la pequeña lo que pidió y unos vasos de jugos a para ellos.

— ¿Prometida? — cuestiona Paul.

— No vamos a hablar de eso ahora — riñe Leah a su esposo, ve a su pequeña distraída con su plato de galletas — tenemos un contratiempo Jasper— ella suspira — mis padres han tenido un terrible accidente — la ve llorar y Paul la abraza.

— Harry y Susana están internado y necesitan ayuda para todo, — Paul suspira — están en diferentes habitaciones y tú sabes que ellos para mí son como mis propios padres, somos su familia más cercana — Jasper los mira sin entender — vamos a estar de un lugar para otro, no vamos a regresar hasta que ellos puedan viajar — Paul y Leah miran a Rebecca.

— No la podemos llevar, sabes que no la dejan entrar en los hospitales y no la vamos a dejar sola en casa. Ella no quiere estar con Rosalie por que le tiene miedo a Emmett.

— ¿Y qué tengo que ver yo? — pregunta mirándolos a ambos.

— Jasper — escuchan que alguien llama desde el otro lado del apartamento.

— Disculpen un momento — los deja en la sala, y va a ver a Isabella — ¿Qué paso? — pregunta a penas la ve.

— Amor que hacen aquí — lo mira con miedo.

— No te preocupes no tiene nada que ver con nosotros — dejo un beso en su frente — dúchate, hay que decirles — ella confirma con un movimiento de la cabeza y va directo al baño, Jasper se pone ropa deportiva y regresa a la sala.

— Jasper sabes que somos hijos únicos, mis padres murieron hace años — dice Paul, nada más verlo entrar al lugar. Jasper le pide que haga silencio.

— Antes que nada — suspira — deben saber que estoy saliendo con Isabella Swan — ellos lo miran interrogativamente — La residente que rota conmigo.

— Págame Paul — dice Leah; Jasper mira a cada uno de ellos sin entender — hace unos días — Leah se sonroja — cuando la fuisteis a recogerla en tu Mercedes, vimos cómo se besaban y como casi hacen el... mmm en el auto — Jasper se sonroja, ninguno de ellos lo había visto así nunca.

— Jasper de verdad necesitamos viajar — Leah mira a su pequeña — no quiero que ella viva estos momentos, déjanos hablar con Isabella — ella mira a Jasper a los ojos, llorando — sé que es difícil la pasantía, el poco tiempo que te queda y todo, también sabemos que en el hospital hay una guardería.

— Leah — Jasper la llama — deja que se está duchando — tiene pena, pena porque ellos saben que ella se está duchando cuando nadie más lo debe saber.

— Ya que tenemos un poquito de tiempo antes de que ella regrese, ¿cuéntanos cuando, como y donde se conocieron? — dice Paul. Jasper se rasca la parte posterior del cuello y les dice algunas cosas, como que se hicieron novios antes de que ella entrara a la residencia, que no habían hablado de sus trabajos cuando se encontraron frente a frente el día de la inducción, también les explico la razón de que él no les hiciera ningún examen a ninguno de los pasantes por el riesgo que corren a que se llegue a saber y lo tomen como un punto en contra. Ellos le dieron la tranquilidad que se harían cargo de los exámenes que tuviera que realizarles a todos ellos.

— Buenas tardes — dice Isabella algo nerviosa.

— Vez Jasper ella si está ubicada no como tú — dice Leah, haciéndola sonrojar, le explican todo lo ocurrido, ella sabe lo difícil que es estar lejos de la familia y lo doloroso que sería no poder ayudarlos, así que Rebecca, se quedó de inmediato con ellos mientras que Leah y Paul corren al aeropuerto para ver si hay un vuelo disponible, Rebecca quedo encantada con sus cuidadores, tanto que le hizo prometer que al día siguiente la llevarían a un parque de diversiones, llamaron a Emmett para que ellos los acompañen y este gustoso acepto siempre y cuando sea Isabella la que cocine.

Los tres pasaron la tarde viendo películas de Disney, princesas, príncipes y brujas malvadas, resumen de todas ellas. Jasper no demoro mucho tiempo sentado con ellas antes de aburrirse y retirarse a su despacho a leer los expedientes de sus pacientes y de los pacientes de Paul y Leah. Varias horas después salió del lugar para encontrarlas viendo todavía películas y comiendo helado y galletas, sonrió, algo en su pecho se llenó de anhelo, pero no sabe a qué. Fue a la cocina, prendió la estufa coloco una olla con agua y vertió en ella unos espaguetis, saco tomate, cebolla, pimientos rojos, ajo, los lavo, los pico, y licuo con aceite vegetal para preparar la salsa.

— Chicas — las llamo a la cocina, ambas llegaron rápidamente, para poder ir de nuevo a verse su película — no quieren algo de comida, como la de la dama y el vagabundo — ambas sonrieron.

— Gracias amor — dice Isabella dándole un beso en la mejilla.

— Gracias tío Jasper — dice la pequeña.

Al día siguiente llevaron a la pequeña Rebecca a una piscina, Emmett y Rosalie llevaron a Stevens, los niños se divirtieron mucho, mientras que los adultos llegaron a la conclusión de hablar con el director del hospital, para decirle de la relación que tienen Jasper e Isabella y más ahora que están comprometidos y la gran mayoría de los evaluadores del área de neurología y neurocirugía saben de su relación. Isabella durmió nerviosa, no sabe que esperar con el director. La familia McCarthy se quedó a dormir donde Jasper, más que nada por un berrinche de Rosalie.

— Jasper déjame aquí — dice Isabella. Jasper suspira.

— Cariño, vamos a hablar con el director de nuestra relación, no veo nada de malo en que llegues conmigo, además — señalo a los dos niños pequeños de la parte de atrás y a los dos adultos — no creo que ellos estén de acuerdo contigo — ella no tuvo como rebatirlo pues sabe que tiene razón. Llegan al estacionamiento, no hay nadie, Isabella suspira, Jasper toma a Rebecca entre sus brazos y la lleva cargada, le pide a Isabella que lleve sus papeles a la oficina y que lo espere allí, Emmett y Rosalie siguen a Jasper con Stevens en brazos, van a la guardería.

21/08/2017

Gracias a todos los que están leyendo esta historia, realmente esperaba más comentarios pero bueno que se puede hacer, sé que muchos las leen :D…

Voy a empezar a actualizar más seguido,

Felizmente esta historia esta llegando a su fin…

GRACIAS…

Nos leemos pronto :P


	19. Chapter 19

— Capítulo IXX —

— ¿Le vamos a contar todo al director? — ella le pregunta nerviosa.

— No te preocupes cariño — la besa en la cabeza — todo va a salir bien — ella se tranquiliza un poquito pero no lo suficiente. Fueron a la oficina, pero se encontraron con la sorpresa que está de viaje por unos meses. Regresaron a hacer sus actividades diarias, con la única diferencia que debe supervisar a casi todos los residentes de Neurocirugía.

Una semana, paso rápidamente, Leah y Paul no podían ausentarse más tiempo así que con ayuda de algunos amigos lograron trasladar a sus padres para el mismo hospital donde trabajan y le pidieron a Jasper tratarlos como neurólogo; esa semana fue dura para Jasper e Isabella como pareja, varias discusiones que llevo a Jasper a dormir por fuera de la casa por dos noches, pero lo superaron, superaron cada prueba que les está poniendo el destino.

Han pasado tres meses desde que cuidaron a la pequeña Becca, no habían podido hablar con el director, pero todo estaba marchando de maravilla, Jasper, aunque tiene muchos problemas con Newton, pero ha respirado y contado hasta cien antes de tomar una decisión y claro que Isabella lo ayuda a relajarse cuando llega a su casa. Así que en ese momento ambos estaban en su apartamento hablando de todo lo que había ocurrido en ese día y cuantos pacientes tiene para el siguiente mes.

A la mañana siguiente, Jasper no se quería despertar, Isabella ya estaba lista y solo le faltaba desayunar.

— Jasper, despiértate — acaricia su rostro y lo besa en los labios.

— Mmmm.

— Cariño, es hora de despertarse — Vuelve a decir. Jasper se despierta un poco aturdido, la besa y va a tomar una ducha, se siente mal pero no la quiere preocupar. Se ducha y se alista lo más rápido que puede. Va a desayunar, son huevos revueltos con tocino, siente nauseas, pero no le presta atención, come dos cuchadas y nada más, no se siente capaz de soportar tomar otra cucharada más. Ambos van directo al hospital, ese día por fin tienen la reunión con el director del lugar, se sienten nerviosos y Jasper amerita a esos nervios su malestar estomacal.

Llegan temprano como siempre, Isabella y Jasper se dirigen directamente a la oficina de Aro Vulturi, lo encuentran, están nerviosos.

— Buenos días — les dice — ¿Qué los trae por aquí? —cuestiona.

— Buenos días — responde Jasper — Dr. Vulturis, necesitamos hablar con usted — Aro confirma con un movimiento de cabeza y los invita a sentarse; Jasper e Isabella le hablan de su relación; Aro los regaña y cuestiona especialmente de las calificaciones de Isabella, pero cuando vio los exámenes se dio cuenta que Jasper no ha realizado ningún examen y todos esos fueron hechos por sus otros colegas, al final el suspiro pesadamente.

— Realmente no les puedo prohibir que tengan una relación, ningún punto del reglamento se los prohíbe, solo no hagas los exámenes Jasper, y todas las notas de ella serán puestas por otras personas — ambos suspiraron tranquilos.

— Gracias señor — dicen los dos, salen del lugar respirando tranquilos. Salieron del lugar solo para seguir con sus actividades diarias, Jasper le mando un mensaje a Emmett diciéndole lo de la reunión y este respondió solo para decirle que debe reunirse a la hora del almuerzo. La mañana paso volando y a todos les sorprendió ver a casi todos los médicos del área de neurología y neurocirugía trabajaran tan rápido ese día, a la hora del almuerzo todos fueron directo a la sala de juntas. Lugar donde quedaron en reunirse para saber que le ha dicho el director a Jasper e Isabella; Emmett pidió comida a uno de los restaurants cercanos al lugar.

Todos ellos los vieron llegar, los vieron con la misma expresión de siempre, expresión fría y sin emoción alguna que se manifieste en sus rostros, todos quedaron en silencio esperando que ellos entren para iniciar su reunión. Silencio, el silencio reino por unos minutos antes de que ellos hablaran.

Hablaron con sus amigos y les explicaron que Aro no ha tenido ningún problema con que ellos estén saliendo y solo pidió que Jasper no le hiciera los exámenes a Isabella, cuestión a la que todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Jasper se comenzó a sentir mejor después de haber hablado con Aro de su relación con Isabella.

El tiempo se les mostro efímero, tanto que ya Rosalie tiene a su pequeña Vera de tres meses en sus brazos, Isabella termino su primer año de residencia sin ningún inconveniente, nadie fuera de los más allegados se enteraron de su relación, no hubo ningún chisme por parte de ellos, nadie vio ningún cambio solo que todos ellos — los neurocirujanos, neurólogos y el cardiólogo McCarthy — son muy apegados a la residente Swan, cuestión que todos vieron raro, pues él único no involucrado fue el Dr. Dwyer que se relaciona con todos menos con los residentes.

— Buenas tardes — dice Jasper al entrar a la sala de reuniones, todos los presentes le contestan — ya mañana comenzara el nuevo año de residencia, estaremos con los de segundo año y con los de primer año mientras que se habilita nuevamente el convenio educativo con los hospitales neurológicos de Inglaterra.

La reunión siguió por varias horas más definiendo quienes se harán cargo de los nuevos y como rotarán los antiguos residentes. Jasper se encargó de dividir a los residentes, Isabella fue colocada con la Dra. McCarthy, Jasper tomo a Newton… todos quedaron con dos residentes, uno de los antiguos y uno de los nuevos.

Diego Rivero, uno de los nuevos residentes, quedo asignado junto con Isabella, cuestión que lo tiene muy feliz, pues ella desde que la vio se convirtió su razón de ser, él la quiere, la quiere para él, la desea y tantos sueños que tiene con ella… que en los dos meses que lleva de residencia se ha obsesionado… mantiene sus deseos muy bien escondidos…

25/08/2017

Hola. A toda/os los lectores. Gracias por lo comentarios anteriores. Disculpen por no responder directamente a ninguno. Gracias por seguir esta locura. Espero que les guste la dirección que tomara a partir de siguiente capítulo.

Att KATTZZ


	20. Chapter 20

— Capítulo XX —

— Jasper — llama Isabella — amor, despiértate — él gruñe, desde hace varias semanas se ha comenzado a sentir mal, tiene náuseas y mucho sueño.

— Issy — dice en voz baja — hoy no voy a ir — ella suspiro, — me siento mal, amor — ella lo beso con una dulzura, dulzura rara en ella.

— Te amo — dijo y salió del cuarto, Jasper le respondió, pero ella no alcanzo a escuchar, Jasper no le dio importancia, y siguió durmiendo. Isabella llego al hospital sin ningún inconveniente, pero todos se dieron cuenta de la tristeza que la embarga; Rosalie intento hablar con ella, pero le fue imposible pues Diego no se alejaba ni un segundo de ella.

Jasper se despertó cerca de tres horas después de que se fue Isabella, se sentía demasiado mal, tiene el estómago revuelto, náuseas y unas de comer algo que antes le parecía asqueroso, mantequilla de maní y jalea de fresa. No sabe que es lo que tiene, así que sin pensarlo dos veces se alista y va al laboratorio de un amigo suyo y se hace varios exámenes de sangre, exámenes que recogerá en horas de la tarde. Por otra parte, en ese mismo momento Isabella se desmayó, estaba comiendo algo, pues no había desayunado y desde hace varios días estaba sin apetito. Diego la alcanzo a tomar entre brazos antes que callera al piso.

— Una camilla — llamo con urgencia, la llevo a una sala y la acostó, Emmett que se encontraba cerca, vio todo, se acercó a ellos y se hizo cargo de Isabella, le mando a hacer exámenes de sangre, exámenes que salieron bien, excepto por una pequeña baja en la hemoglobina, claro que hay uno que no le hicieron.

Cuando Isabella despertó se encontró con Rosalie y Emmett quienes la miraban muy preocupados, ambos le explicaron lo que le había sucedido; ella solo les pidió que mantuvieran esto en secreto pues Jasper tenía varias semanas de estar actuando raro con ella y en su corazón no sabía que pensar, claro que esto último no se los dijo a ellos.

Isabella salió del pequeño cubículo sin decir nada, sin prestarle atención a las recomendaciones que Emmett le estaba dando para que descansara y comiera bien. Poco rato después se lavó la cara y fue a seguir con sus deberes… casi al finalizar el turno para regresar, su ánimo decayó, no quería regresar, no quería ver a Jasper alejándose de ella, sentiría que se le parte el corazón.

– Bella – escucha la chillona voz de María llamarla – será que me puedes hacer el turno de hoy – se miraba preocupada – le he preguntado a todos y nadie puede – Isabella vio lágrimas en sus ojos – mi exesposo tuvo un accidente con mi hija – Isabella no supo negarse y tampoco lo haría no con un dolor como ese; además que encontró una forma de escapar por otras 36 horas de Jasper sin que él o nadie lo supiera…

Esa noche, Jasper la espero con una sorpresa le preparo su cena favorita, pero el sorprendido fue él. Isabella no llego nunca. Comenzó a llamarla cada 5 minutos, pero no contesto. Su corazón se paralizo. Llamo a Emmett, Rosalie y a los Meras, pero todos le habían dicho lo mismo, " _ella salió temprano_ ".

Jasper tomo su chaqueta y las llaves de su auto y salió a buscarla. Su primera parada seria en el hospital. Sintió su celular vibrar lo saco de inmediato vio que era del hospital lo ignoro en estos momentos no tiene cabeza para nada más, él solo quiere saber de Isabella.

– Whitlock – contesto a la quinta llamada, con un tono de voz de enojo.

– Habla Dwyer – Suspiro pesadamente – te necesito de inmediato, la residente de turno salió lastimada, le dieron unos fuertes golpe en la cabeza y tienen un hematoma. – Jasper pensó en no ir; pero de todas maneras llegaría allá a preguntar por Isabella y le daría una mirada a la residente.

– Ya voy – es lo único que contesta. Jasper saca su auto y sale lo más rápido que puede al hospital. Se encuentra con una escena que nunca esperaría. Las enfermeras corriendo para todas partes, heridos en sillas, en camillas ubicadas en el pasillo y hasta en el suelo.

– Doctor Whitlock, qué bueno que llego – dijo Abigail una de las jefes de enfermería, esta le puso al tanto del accidente que hubo en la estación del metro cercana y los golpes que recibió la residente de turno. A Jasper le mostraron las imágenes de las resonancias y demás estudios que le realizaron; nunca reparo en el nombre – la doctora Swan está embarazada – no escucho más nada salió corriendo, dejando todos los documentos que le había entregado la jefe tirados en el suelo y se acercó al cubículo donde la tenían corrió la cortina y la vio allí indefensa e intubada.

Todos y cada uno de los presentes vieron como el temible, frio sin emoción y sin simpatía alguna por alguien diferente a sus pacientes grito y comenzó a llorar. Jasper se acercó a Isabella como un coleccionista que encuentra la mejor obra de arte que puede haber en el universo.

Le acaricio el cabello y ante la atenta mirada de todos, la beso. "Te amo" susurro.

— Paul, te necesito de inmediato…

Phil Dwyer estaba fascinado con el trabajo de la doctora Swan, nunca había trabajado con ella y no entendía el interés de sus colegas en ella, pero hoy un año y algo más desde que ella inicio su residencia pudo ver la razón de dicho interés, esa chica es una gran doctora que ayuda a todos y hace sus obligaciones sin que nadie esté detrás de ella, no como los demás residentes con los que ha trabajado.

– AYÚDENME – escucho el grito de un hombre desesperado, lo intentaron tranquilizar, pero no pudieron el hombre estaba borracho y al parecer con drogas en su sistema.

– Swan aléjate – grito al verla acercase, lo siguiente que su cerebro registra es como el hombre toma a Swan y la golpea varias veces en la cabeza y la lanza contra el borde de unos escalones; los guardias corren hacia el hombre y el personal médico se dirige a ella.

28/08/2017

Espero y disfruten este nuevo capítulo.

Gracias por los comentarios. Lamento no poder responderlos pr falta de tiempo. Que disfruten

Nos leemos pronto...


	21. Chapter 21

— Capítulo XXI —

Isabella no responde ante la llamada de nadie, su respiración es errática, Dwyer no le detecta el reflejo pupilar. Sin esperar más él mismo la levanta y la lleva al cubículo más cercano y comienza a dar órdenes a todos los presentes; laboratorios en general, imágenes diagnósticas y ella entra en paro cardiorrespiratorio, no entienden la razón de esto, la intuban e inician manejo para un trauma craneoencefálico grave.

Ha pasado una hora y todos ven a la doctora Isabella Swan inconsciente sin saber que esperar. Quieren avisarle a alguien, pero no saben a quién, escuchan el sonido de su celular una de las enfermeras lo ve "Amor" es lo único que dice, pero no puede contestar, no se atreve nadie se atreve.

Cuatro horas después de haber iniciado turno, dos horas después del incidente, Phil Dwyer toma la decisión de llamar a su supervisor y al jefe del área de neurocirugía. Sabe que debe operar el hematoma subdural y solo dos personas lo pueden hacer Jasper o Paul, además del alto riesgo de la perdida fetal.

Llama primero a Aro Vulturis, le explica la situación, pero este solo le dice que de parte a las autoridades y llame a Whitlock. Phil lo hace y omite deliberadamente la identidad de la residente como se lo ha pedido Aro. Lo ve llegar le dice a la jefe que le explique lo sucedido y más con el accidente de trenes de hace poco están al colapsar. Sabe que anda preocupado, lo nota con la expresión de sus ojos, el ceño fruncido y su forma de caminar.

– Entre los exámenes de laboratorio se evidencia una anemia moderada – Abigail ve al doctor Whitlock revisando las imágenes que le ha pasado con anterioridad – también se le realizo la prueba de embarazo – ella se queda callada.

– Y ¿el resultado? – él pregunta curioso, sabiendo que el resultado altera todo pronóstico.

– La doctora Swan está embarazada…

Esas palabras se repiten una y otra vez en su cabeza, Jasper suelta todos los papeles que tiene en mano y busca cubículo por cubículo donde está su novia, la ve allí en la cama inconsciente como si estuviera en un dulce sueño, excepto por la cantidad de vías y el tubo que entra por su boca, él no se da cuenta que un profundo grito de dolor sale de sus labios y lágrimas sin control se escapan de sus ojos. Se acerca a ella y le susurra, su mente comienza a recordar las imágenes de la resonancia y le arroja el pronóstico que no quiere saber, toma su teléfono y llama a la otra persona en la que puede confiar para hacer una cirugía de tal magnitud a una persona tan importante para él.

Paul no sabe que paso, pero la llamada que le hizo Jasper a casi media noche lo dejo helado, no podía creer lo que había sucedido, y muchos menos con Isabella Swan, ahora que estaba viendo la tomografía.

– _Paul, te necesito de inmediato en el hospital, es una urgencia – Paul medio dormido reconoció la voz de Jasper, miro su identificador para corroborar pues este inmediatamente colgó la llamada._

– _Paul – lo llamo Leah haciendo que salga de sus pensamientos._

– _Era Jasper – es lo único que contesta – debo ir al hospital, parece que algo sucedió._

– _No te preocupes que todo estará bien._

– _Sabes amor, lo escuche muy mal – dice mientras se coloca la ropa._

 _Mira a su esposa quien vuelve a dormir, suspira no sigue hablando, se viste rápidamente y llama un taxi, no quiere conducir no con lo nervioso que esta después de esa llamada. Cuando llega al hospital se sorprende con lo que ve, no le presta mucha a tensión y va la estación principal de urgencia, escucha a las enfermeras cuchichear sobre Jasper, no entiende muy bien lo que dicen. Busca a Phil._

– _Buenas noches Phil – lo saluda._

– _Paul – dice solamente, suspira – te llamo Jasper – afirma, aunque sabe que es una afirmación, Paul mueve la cabeza afirmativamente – la residente que estaba de turno cambio con Swan, cerca de las 9 llego un hombre… – Phil le cuenta todo desde que llego Swan, las lesiones que sufrió, la llegada de Jasper y la reacción de este._

Ahora, Paul después de revisar todo, está nervioso para hablar con Jasper, sabe que el pronóstico es muy malo, y más con el riesgo de pérdida fetal por la pérdida sanguínea durante la operación, todo eso sin mencionar la inconciencia de Isabella. Entra al cubículo ve a Jasper como nunca, la pérdida de su razón de vivir se le nota en la mirada.

– Jasper… – comienza a hablar

– No digas nada Paul – suspira – se del pronóstico, se lo del embarazo – unas lágrimas traicioneras escapan de sus ojos – sé que es muy complicado que el porcentaje del éxito es mínimo, pero no puedo perderla – Paul nunca había escuchado a Jasper hablar con tanta emoción, suspiro.

– Solo quería decirte qué haré todo lo que pueda – se acerca a él, lo abraza – llama a la familia de Isabella, ellos también necesitan saber. – libera el abrazo – la vamos a intervenir en la mañana después de hacerle un control – mira a su amigo, quien simplemente asiente, pero mira a Isabella.

Paul deja a su amigo solo, sabe que no hará las llamadas, mira la hora, son las tres de la mañana pasada, deja orden para realizarle nuevamente la tomografía a Isabella además de trasladarla a UCI, necesita vigilancia constante y hoja neurológica. Se despide de los que están presentes y de Phil, le informa de los procesos a seguir con Isabella y se marcha.

Al llegar a su casa no puede dormir, no con lo que le ha pasado a Isabella y más pensando que puedo haber sido Leah, a las seis de la mañana cuando Leah se despierta lo ve allí sentado en el sofá.

– Paul – lo llama, este la mira.

– Isabella tuvo un accidente anoche – Leah jadea de la impresión – Jasper me llamo para valorarla, tiene un TEC grave – suspira, Leah se acerca a él le da un pequeño abrazo – está embarazada, ella no sabe cómo reaccionar.

01/09/2017

Hola… aquí les traigo otro capitulo. Espero lo disfruten.

TEC trauma cráneo encefálico. Es un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que puede ser leve sin perdida de conocimiento moderado perdida de conocimiento recuperación rápida o grave perdida de conocimiento con reciperacion lenta y daño en cerebro.


	22. Chapter 22

— Capítulo XXII —

Leah no dijo nada más, no puede, no sabe que decir; además de no saber cómo estará Jasper con todo esto. Llamo a su pequeña Becca, la ayudo a bañar y le puso el uniforme, le hizo el desayuno e invito a Paul, este solo tomo su café. Ambos dejaron a la pequeña en la guardería y fueron al hospital es temprano, más de lo normal. Van directamente a urgencia. Leah se acerca a Jasper quien está dormido con su cabeza en la camilla y mano sujetando a la pequeña mano de Isabella.

— No lo despiertes — dice Paul — la señora Abigail me dijo que se quedó dormido hace poco — Paul suspira. — voy a llamar a McCarthy. Hay algo que tengo que discutir con él — deja un beso pequeño en la mejilla de Leah.

Emmett McCarthy quien desde que conoció a Isabella supo que ella era especial para su amigo y cuando se enteró que rompió sus propias reglas solo dos días después de conocerla confirmo que esa mujer es la única para su amigo, y como olvidar cuando su esposa la conoció no de la mejor manera que había y verlos envueltos en un arranque de pasión y con toda su familia alrededor. Y su esposa al día siguiente no dejaba de hablar de la rica cocina de Isabella. Él no supo en qué momento se hicieron amigas ni como, solo que lo son, y más que Isabella siempre consentía a su Rosy, con postres, dulces y comidas caceras que a ella le encanta.

Así que esa mañana no pensó en llegar al trabajo para encontrarse con la noticia que su nueva hermanita como la había adoptado después de visitar a su padre en víspera de año nuevo, se encontrara en urgencia, conectada a un poco de tubos e inconsciente. Pero lo que más le partió el corazón, por decirlo de alguna manera fue ver nuevamente a Jasper con esa mirada perdida y desesperada con la que lo había conocido hace muchos años atrás. Las enfermeras le contaron todo lo que había pasado, además de saber que Paul sería el encargado de su tratamiento.

— Paul — dice Emmett conteniendo su rabia.

— No quiero que me recuerdes quien es, ni que es para Jasper, ya vi esa mirada perdida y angustiada, pero tenemos otro inconveniente — Emmett lo ve suspirar, lo ve estresado — su corazón está fallando, no sé cómo, ni cuando empezó — Paul está nervioso — necesito que la valores y me des tu opinión, como especialista, además necesitamos contactar a su familia.

— Los voy a llamar, pero necesito saber qué es lo que paso, que tan grave es el cuadro — ambos dejaron sus sentimientos atrás, y se enfocaron en hacer lo mejor posible, Paul le explico en que partes del cerebro y cerebelo estaban afectadas, también que teme que parte del bulbo raquídeo este afectado. Emmett antes de ir a ver a Isabella, tomo su teléfono e hiso una de las llamadas más difíciles que había tenido que hacer.

El teléfono timbra y timbra… nadie contesto… intento tres veces más…

— Muy buenos días, Rancho Swan, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar? — Emmett se quedó en silencio unos minutos.

— Sue, te habla Emmett McCarthy, se encuentra Charlie — pregunta intentando parecer tranquilo pero no lo logra.

— Si, un momento — él se da cuenta en el cambio de tono de voz de Sue.

— ¿Qué paso muchacho? — es lo primero que sale de la boca de Charlie.

— Jasper no lo pudo llamar, está destrozado — disculpa a su amigo — Isabella tuvo un accidente ayer en la noche, está en coma — Emmett no escucho nada más, la línea se cortó. Intento llamar de nuevo, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Realizo otra llamada, llamo a su esposa, quien no tomo muy bien la notica. Emmett fue a ver a Jasper, lo encontró despierto vigilando muy de cerca a las enfermeras que estaban tomando los signos vitales.

— Jasper — lo llama, este lo mira por un segundo y vuelve a ver hacia las enfermeras — llame a Charlie — sin respuesta nuevamente — vengo como médico también — Jasper lo mira expectante — Paul encontró algo en el electrocardiograma.

— ¿Qué encontró? — pregunta sin emoción alguna.

— Hay un bloqueo de rama — suspira — no la puede operar hasta que sepamos más de ese bloqueo, si es viejo o es nuevo además de medicarla y sabes que, si la medicamos con anti plaquetarios, se aumenta el riesgo de...

— No necesito que me expliques eso — la mirada fría de Jasper lo sorprende, no dice nada, ninguna palabra sale de su boca, Emmett simplemente se aleja de ese lugar, no sabe que decirle a su amigo para que se tranquilice, ni cómo actuar delante de él.

A Isabella le hicieron otro TAC, donde se muestra que el edema sigue igual, que no aumento ni disminuyo, lo cual es un punto para un buen pronóstico, Paul intento hablar con él, pero no pudo, Jasper simplemente se volvió una pared, no responde ni habla… a media mañana ya todos sabían que Jasper Whitlock tiene una relación con Isabella Swan, no saben qué tan profunda es, ni qué les traerá, pero todos saben que entre ellos nunca hubo indicio de nada. Rosalie llego a la habitación donde la trasladaron, habitación en UCI, tomo a Jasper del brazo.

— Ven a comer — Rosalie, estaba esperando su negativa, así que apenas vio que salieron unos cuantos sonidos de sus labios lo calló — si no quieres comer por ti, hazlo por ese niño o niña que viene en camino y en especial por Isabella, que te necesita fuerte y saludable para lo que viene — Jasper vio a Rosalie con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, no dijo nada, simplemente se dejó acompañar hasta la cafetería del hospital. Todos lo quedaron viendo, vieron como el señor gruñón y con cara estoica, estaba abatido, derrumbado por el dolor; nadie le dijo nada, nadie se atrevía, Rosalie lo sentó en la mesa y ordeno por él, le llevo un plato de sopas de verduras y arroz con pollo, comió como autómata, solo por hacerlo.

— Tiene cerca de dos meses — comento como quien no quiere la cosa — no sabíamos que estaba embarazada, no lo sabíamos — llora, por primera vez Rosalie lo ve tan vulnerable. Lo abraza y llora con él. Rosalie lo acompaño de nuevo a la habitación de Isabella, y le informo que Emmett le traería un cambio de ropa. Rosalie, hablo con Aro Vulturis para tomar el comando de los residentes hasta que Jasper esté dispuesto a regresar, Aro gustoso acepto, no estaba en esos momentos para ver currículo de nadie y tomar una decisión apresurada. Rosalie los sito a todos en el área de descanso y con voz fuerte y firme les dijo.

— Los cambios de turno no son permitidos, — miro directamente a María Estiven — como el día de ayer se realizó, un cambio de turno sin informar a el Dr. Whitlock, y con las consecuencias que tubo, — María tembló. — Quiero que la Dra. Estiven, me explique la razón del cambio de turno.

— Dra. McCarthy — su voz temblaba — la Dra. Swan fue la que me pidió el cambio de turno. — Oh si, ella misma no se iba a hundir, Swan tendría la culpa y ojalá nunca despertara para que todo quedara así.

— Le recuerdo Dra. Estiven, que todo se revisara, además esta anotado en varias partes que hablo con otros residentes para que le cambiaran el turno. — la mirada azul como el hielo, se quedó fija en ella, tembló. — Me da curiosidad saber que es tan urgente que tubo, que cambiar turno sin dar a viso a sus encargados, entre ellos el doctor Dwyer. — Rosalie conocía demasiado a Isabella, ella no sería quien saltara el protocolo por algo tan simple, algo más tubo que suceder para que ella accediera. María se quedó callada, no rebatiría eso, no, simplemente aceptaría el castigo, fuera cual fuera. — Tendrá los turnos de la Dra. Swan también hasta nueva orden — Rosalie, salió del lugar sin esperar respuesta o alguna queja, no, no podría quedarse callada por lo que le paso a su amiga.

Muy entrada la noche, todo se volvió un caos, llego la familia de Isabella Swan, muchos que la conocen se sorprendieron, los Cullen y Swan, son familias reconocidas, reconocidas por sus empresas y su larga línea familiar que ha superado muchas crisis económicas, con ellos, también se presentaron otras personas, los Whitlock. Emmett los reconoció y los llevo ante Jasper, ninguno dijo nada. Las mujeres simplemente lloraron y sus esposos las consolaron, los únicos que no se encontraron presentes fueron Edward y su esposa Alice, él no quería presenciar ese amor, esa obsesión de su esposa por alguien más.

13/09/2017


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo XXIII —

Me duele…

Me duele mucho…

¿Qué me duele?

La mano… no, no es.

El Brazo… no, no es.

¿Qué me duele?

¿Por qué no puedo saber que me duele?

¿Por qué no sé de dónde viene tanto dolor?

¿Quiero saber? ¿Quiero saber que me duele?

Las preguntas se generaban una y otra vez, pero ninguna de ellas tenía respuesta, podía sentir algo moviéndose, algo tocándola, pero no podía saber que era, no podía saber dónde la tocaban… pero lo más importante, quería saber quién es, donde esta, cuánto tiempo lleva allí y por qué esta allí… no tiene respuesta alguna. La oscuridad la sigue rodeando… sintió que la llevaban de un lugar a otro, que le sacaban algo, que la tocaban que tocaban su cabeza, escuchaba sonidos que sabía que eran, pero no los reconocía, su mente no formaba nombres, algún tiempo después unos ojos verdes la miraban constantemente…

De la nada comenzó a escuchar un pitido, el pitido de una maquina…

Ella reconoce que es esa máquina, es un monitor…

Un monitor…

Su trabajo…

Su familia…

Su mente se llena de recuerdos, su padre, su madre, su nana, su hermano, la vida en el rancho, la vida universitaria, la vida con su primo, sus tíos, el odio hacia la esposa de su primo, y su aceptación en la pasantía que tanto esperaba, neurocirugía… sintió dolor con cada imagen que pasa por su cabeza, se alegró por saber que era lo que le estaba doliendo. Intento abrir sus ojos, pero no pudo, no tubo fuerza, intento mover su mano, pero tampoco pudo, se sintió frustrada y lloro, o eso es lo que ella sintió.

Por la oscuridad que la rodeaba se mostraban imágenes, imágenes de sus cumpleaños, de sus regalos, de sus padres, de su hermano, con cada imagen se presentó un nombre en su cabeza…

Su padre… Charlie, un hombre alto con cara y ojos amables, con expresión risueña y con un bigote…

Su madre… Renée, una mujer baja, con sonrisa tranquila, y palabras dulces que la reconfortan.

Su nana… Sue, quien siempre la cuido y la ayudo a aprender a cocinar…

Su hermano… Laurent, su sentido de humor, su cariño, su apoyo…

Sus tíos, Carlisle y Esme…

Su primo Edward y su esposa Alice… siente que la odia, odia a esa persona, pero no recuerda por qué…

Un avión vino a su mente, su viaje, su pasaje a New York para iniciar su pasantía… su futuro…

No hay más imágenes que llenen su mente, muchas preguntas rondan su mente, un accidente en la carretera vía al aeropuerto, un accidente en el aeropuerto, un accidente de avión; no lo sabe, quiere saber, necesita saber…

Callo en la inconciencia de nuevo…

No sabe cuánto tiempo paso, pero siente que la tocan, siente el roce se su piel con las sabanas, siente cada vez más cerca el pitido del monitor…

Siente que se aleja de todo nuevamente…

Nooo — intenta gritar, intenta acercarse al sonido, a las sensaciones nuevamente, no puede.

Su mente se pierde nuevamente.

Hay ecos de voces a su alrededor… puede entender palabras… pequeñas palabras, pero no sabe quién las dice.

…por…

…regre…

...mo...

…remos…

No sabe quién las dice.

Pero… ese tono de voz no lo reconoce…

Sabe, sabe que no es su padre, no es su hermano, ni su tío o primo, sabe que es un hombre por eso descarta a todas las mujeres de su familia…

Quiere saber quién es…

Quiere consolarlo…

El verde viene a su mente…

Arboles…

Pasto…

Limones…

Bosques…

Patos…

Brócoli…

Muchos objetos de color verde vinieron a su mente, el dolor de cabeza regreso…

Se aleja de esos pensamientos no quiere volver a sentir dolor.

Siente que algo se mueve, lo siente mucho, algo se mueve dentro de ella…

¿Qué es?

¿Qué es?

¿Qué es?

¿Qué es?

¿Qué es?

¿Qué es?

¿Qué es?

Lo siente mucho, le ha causado dolor, pero se siente feliz…

¿Qué es?

¿Qué es?

¿Qué es?

¿Qué es?

¿Qué es?

Quiere saber ¿Qué es?, necesita saber que es, lo necesita.

Los movimientos dentro de su cuerpo continuaron, continuaron, de pronto, un gran dolor la traviesa, quiere gritar, quiere gritar, siente que lagrimas salen de sus ojos…

Deja de sentir, se siente vacía…

Después no lo vuelve a sentir, no siente nada, se siente flotar…

Quiere salir de allí, no sabe cuánto tiempo a estado allí, pero ya quiere salir de allí…

Se pone una meta…

Quiere saber dónde está cada parte de su cuerpo…

Se pone una meta…

Quere mover cada parte de su cuerpo…

Se pone una meta…

Quiere abrir sus ojos…

La luz de la habitación se le hace insoportable… intenta taparse los ojos con las manos, pero no puede, siente sus brazos muy pesados para moverlos…

El pitido del monitor es ensordecedor…

— Te amo… Te amo… Te amo… Te amo… Te amo… — lo escucho, busco el origen de esa voz, esa voz que no la dejo ni un momento, esa voz que reconoce pero que no sabe a quién pertenece. Hizo un leve movimiento con su cabeza y ve una mata de cabello rubio apoyado en su mano, intenta hablar, pero nada sale de sus labios. Siente unas gotas en sus manos, son lágrimas de ese hombre…

— ¿qui… en eee…res? — pregunta con voz ronca, el hombre levanta la cabeza como un resorte, se da cuenta que él no sabía que había despertado, lo ve sonreír. Lo ve presionar un botón antes de que toda la habitación se llene de personas con batas y uniformes blancos… son médicos y enfermeras… ve al hombre rubio siendo sacado de la habitación por uno de piel bronceada.

— Isabella — dice el hombre moreno, le hace preguntas sencillas, la fecha, el lugar donde esta, su nombre completo, el de sus padres, el de su novio… ella responde a todas las anteriores, no recuerda la fecha y el lugar, pero sabe que está en un hospital, dice correctamente el nombre de sus padres, el de su hermano, sus tíos, su primo y la esposa de su primo. Niega tener novio. — Soy Paul Meraz, el neurocirujano que está a cargo de tu caso — lo ve suspirar, lo escucha mientras le explica que estuvo un año inconsciente, le explica que esta en New York, y que llamara a sus padres… lo ve salir, sabe que está hablando con el hombre rubio…

— No me digas eso Paul — escucha gritar.

— Cálmate — escucha a su médico, no escucha nada más, pero en su mente se forman muchas más preguntas, preguntas que no sabe cómo responder… saca cuentas, y sabe que ha perdido casi dos años de su vida, no recuerda nada, no recuerda llegar a New York, no recuerda sino estarse preparando para su viaje, le duele la cabeza.

— Dra. Swan — mira a la enfermera que la está atendiendo — debe descansar, el Dr. Whitlock llegara con sus padres pronto — no sabe quién es ese hombre, pero la enfermera le pica un ojo cuando dice el nombre del médico. La ve salir, se siente cansada, cansada y no sabe porqué…

Isabella se duerme nuevamente, con muchas cosas en la cabeza, pero sabe que le falta algo.

16 de Septiembre del 2017

Feliz día del amor y amistad para los Colombianos… doble celebración ㈳8㈳8㈳8

Gracias por todos sus comentarios…. Los agradezco mucho. Ustedes son los que me motivan a escribir.

Att Kattz


	24. Chapter 24

— Capítulo XXIV —

— Jasper — llama Paul a su amigo — no la vamos a operar — se le nota la rabia en la mirada, Paul suspira, Emmett que está a su lado lo toma del brazo.

— No podemos Jasper, su corazón puede que no tolere la operación — Jasper en vez de calmarse se siente impotente.

— El TAC ha mostrado que el edema ha disminuido en lo que va corrido del mes — suspira — ademas sería peligroso para ambos esta operación.

Jasper les dio la espalda y miro a su hermosa chica, a su Isabella, no escucho decir nada más a sus colegas, sabe que lo dejaron solo, vio los monitores, el cardiaco y el encefálico, todos marchan a la perfección, el respirador artificial marca 20 respiraciones por minuto. Sus medicamentos pasas adecuadamente, ya era la hora de marcharse, ya era la hora de que los padres de Isabella llegaran para despedirse de ella por el momento.

Charlie y Renée Swan regresarían a Texas, dejándole a Isabella a él solo, deben regresar a trabajar como lo hizo su familia. Se siente desesperado, quiere que ella despierte, quiere pasar consintiéndola durante su embarazo. Él le ha contado a Rose, sobre lo que siente, de las náuseas, de los antojos que ha tenido y de los cambios de humor ocasionales, ella solo le respondió con una sonrisa y le dijo suavemente síndrome de couvade, él en respuesta sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Regreso al momento en el que estaban cuando vio a sus suegros prepararse para entrar a despedirse, le dio un beso a su chica en la frente y salió del lugar, saludo a ambos y se fue a trabajar.

Todo el personal del hospital había visto como el recién descubierto doctor Whitlock regreso a su antigua personalidad, no bromas, no juegos, no sonrisas, nadie se acercaba a él a menos que fuera completamente necesario, quince días después del accidente retomo sus labores, siguió sus consultas, siguió realizando sus turnos, sus conferencias e hizo que cuatro de los nuevos residentes y dos de los más antiguos renunciaran, incluyendo a María Estiven residente de segundo año, o si, él se enteró que ella le había pedido a Issy el cambio por un accidente que había tenido su ex y su hija, personas que ni si quiera existen, Rosalie lo descubrió, descubrió que se había ido de fiesta y engañado, Jasper simplemente sonrió dulcemente cuando se enteró, turnos castigos, cuestionarios sorpresas, y preguntas en ronda. María no lo soporto, simplemente entrego su carta de renuncia y se fue a otro lugar.

Como cada día después de finalizar sus labores Jasper se pasó por UCI, le conto a Isabella todo lo que había sucedido ese día, le conto de sus nuevos pacientes y de los que viejos que se habían recuperado satisfactoriamente. El cuarto de Isabella era especial las rosas adornaban el lugar, rosas cristalizadas como ella.

— Buenas tardes — Jasper se mostró enojado cuando lo interrumpieron, pero al ver que es la obstetra se tragó sus palabras y la saludó con una sonrisa forzada.

— Ágata — diciendo su nombre.

— Jasper, sé que los padres de Isabella te nombraron su contacto y la persona a cargo de tomar todas las decisiones — suspira, él no sabe para donde ella va — el embarazo es muy riesgoso y en su estado más, lo ideal es que…

— No vallas por ese camino Ágata — Jasper la mira con odio y rabia — Charlie, Renée y yo no sentamos para discutir todos los posibles sucesos que pudiera enfrentar Isabella, y uno de ello fue la vida del bebé, algo en que los tres nos negamos rotundamente a perderlo, a perderlos a ambos, ella se recuperara, ella estará más que saludable y de eso se encargan todos los presentes — o si, la familia Swan y Jasper se encargan de todo, que ella este cómoda, que reciba terapia física y los mejores cuidados que ambos puedan pagar. — además como médico, como pareja y como padre no te he pedido tu opinión — no la miro, la esquivo antes de darle un beso a Isabella en la frente y acercar a la puerta, Ágata estaba estupefacta y sin palabras — antes que lo olvide, voy a pedir que te saquen del caso, esta es la cuarta vez que intestas que firme los papeles para un aborto y ni decir que cuantas veces se los dijisteis a los Swan — salió del lugar, sin despedirse.

Al día siguiente todos se enteraron que Ágata había hecho lo pero que pueden hacerles a unos padres, pedir que aborte, Jasper se encargó de hablar con Aro personalmente y este autorizo que el cambio fuera inmediato, Aro no quería que Jasper se estresara más de lo que ya estaba y pueda pedir descanso o renunciar, no contas las operaciones y proyectos que favorecen al hospital. Aro sugirió que Andrew se hiciera cargo del caso de Isabella, ante lo que Jasper simplemente confirmo con un movimiento de la cabeza.

El tiempo paso, efímero…

Con cada semana… cada esperanza de Jasper se desvanecía, pero nunca lo mostro, no delante de nadie, los fines de semana días de descanso, se encerraba en su cuarto y lloraba, lloraba por su pequeña, o si es una niña, niña que espera que se parezca a Isabella, el día anterior se lo había dicho, le habían dicho "es una niña Dr. Whitlock" lloro cuando lo dijeron, lloro porque ella no podía compartir ese momento, lloro por felicidad, lloro porque sabía que ella lloraría de la emoción…

24 semanas de gestación, manos y pies sin alteraciones con falanges completas, con peso de 456grs

Jasper lloro con cada dato que el obstetra le iba dando, pero al decir que es una niña, él solo pensó en que sería iguala a Isabella…

Jasper llego ese fin de semana a visitar a sus chicas, les llevó unas nuevas rosas cristalizadas, y se encontró con Rosalie.

— Hola Jasper — saludo, él le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa — felicidades, ya nos enteramos que es una niña.

— Sera igual a su madre — sonrió Jasper, pero se alejó de ella, se alejó como cada vez que alguno de ellos se intenta acercar a él, tanto fue su distanciamiento que les prohibió que fueran a visitarlo, cambio la cerradura de su apartamento y solo los ve cuando se cruzan en el pasillo.

Charlotte Whitlock, fue a visitar a su hijo, llego junto con los Swan y se quedaron en casa de Jasper, y se sorprendieron que uno de los cuartos que antes estaba para las visitas fuera cubierto de rosa, solo rosa en diferentes tonalidades, vio la cuna o moisés, vio el armario, vio la pañalera; ella junto con Renée supieron que tendría una nieta, Charlie lloro como nunca lo había hecho, se acordó de su mismo entusiasmo cuando Renée le dijo que tendrían una niña, y él mismo fue a comprar las cosa que necesitaba para su cuidado.

— Buenas — todos ellos escucharon la voz monótona del hombre que no hace mucho habían conocido y se reía de todo.

— Hijo — lo saludo Charlotte, este le respondió el abrazo al igual que a Renée, Charlie lo saludo con un apretón de manos y unas palmadas en la espalda.

— ¿Qué los trae por acá? — les pregunto, viendo que ya habían acomodado sus cosas.

— Sabemos que ya casi Isabella sale de cuentas — contesto Renée, no queriendo recordar que su hija ya llevaba cerca de 7 meses en coma. Jasper suspiro y sonrió tristemente pensando en esos 7 meses de ausencia de su chica.

— Lo sé, pero no creí que llegarían hasta la semana entrante — sonríe genuinamente.

— Hijo sé que no estas pasando por un momento fácil — dice Charlie, haciendo señas a las mujeres para que salieran de la sala — sé que lo que le ha sucedió a Isabella es muy difícil de afrontar y queremos al menos estar para ti y nuestra nietecita — dijo, no queriendo tocar el tema. — será difícil con la nena, pero te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos — Jasper le sonríe a su suegro, a su segundo padre. Tuvieron un momento de hombres…

Disfrutaron la comida que les preparo Renée, todos vieron como Jasper lloro, lloro por el sabor que la comida "me recuerda a sus comidas" les dijo a todos, nadie dijo nada, todos perdieron el apetito, pero siguieron comiendo, por el esfuerzo que vieron en Jasper.

Ninguno sabía a ciencia es cierta porque Isabella no había despertado, y nadie podía saber si despertaría, Charlie y Renée habían hablado de desconectarla cuando su nieto naciera, pero no sabían si Jasper aceptaría eso, no lo sabían y preferirían mantenerlo para ellos por el momento.

04/10/2017


	25. Chapter 25

— Capítulo XXV —

Y el momento llego…

Un ruido ensordecedor lo hizo despertarse

3:00 am

Marcaba el reloj de su mesa de noche, vio su celular y vio el número del hospital, el de la UCI para ser exactos, el sueño se le esfumo, pensó en sus dos chicas.

— Doctor Whitlock, le hablo de la UCI, su esposa entro en trabajo de parto y se realizara la cesaría de inmediato — Jasper no espero a que continuara, solo "ya voy" dijo y salió disparado, se cambios y llamo los padres de Isabella y a su madre, lo vieron vestido y con la bolsa de su niña en manos, " _los espero en el hospital_ " les dijo antes de salir del lugar.

Llego al lugar en menos de 10 minutos, no había tráfico. Fue directo a las salas de cirugía, vio a su chica entrar y él fue después " _Jasper_ " lo saludo Andrew, le hicieron la cesaría, " _Es una niña_ " dijo Andrew entregándole la beba a la enfermera.

— Esta es su hija Dr. Whitlock — la alegría lo inundo, no sabía que decir, no sabía que hacer, al final solo le dio un beso su pequeña frente antes de que la fueran a limpiar, medir y pesar, Jasper salió del lugar no quería ver a Isabella más débil de lo que estaba, fue a la sala de espera y se encontró con sus suegros y su madre, todos ellos en pijamas y con cara de sueño, pero preocupados.

— Es una niña ma — Charlotte Whitlock se soltó a llorar, hace más de 7 meses que su hijo no la llamaba así, y esa sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, es igual que la primera vez que conoció a Isabella. Lo abrazo al igual que lo hicieron los Swan, a los pocos minutos salió el obstetra (Andrew) y les informo que con Isabella todo había salido bien, sin complicaciones, la trasladaron nuevamente a UCI, donde se inició el proceso de recuperación, Jasper fue a UCI, le dio gracias a Isabella por la hermosa hija que le ha regalado y le recordó todo el amor que le tiene. Supo que sus otros acompañantes fueron a ver a la pequeña a UCIN donde la tendrían hasta darle el alta las 24 horas si todo sale bien.

Marie Whitlock Swan, nacida el 28 de febrero las 3:20 am con un peso de 3800 gramos, una talla de 51 cm.

Fue dada de alta al día siguiente de su nacimiento, su padre el hombre más feliz y triste en los momentos que se la entregaron, había leído todos los libros posibles sobre ser padre, de cómo cuidar a un recién nacido pero la ausencia de su madre, de su amor, se su Isabella se notaba en cada momento.

Tiene que comer cada 2 horas — le recordaron las enfermeras y el pediatra

Debe sacarle los gases después de comer…

Solo puede darle leche maternizada…

Debe estimularla con ejercicios...

Debe bañarla con agua tibia…

Debe usar los pañales de esta forma…

Todos le daban recomendaciones de cómo cuidarla, él por su parte, solo sonreía…

Su madre y los Swan se quedaron con él el primer mes de vida de la pequeña, después solo fueron los dos. Jasper paso la solicitud de vacaciones, para todas las vacaciones que tenía pendiente, 5 periodos de vacaciones, lo que correspondería a cerca de cuatro meses, meses que solo pasaría con su pequeña.

Las noches de velar por los sueños de su pequeña comenzaron, dejo nuevamente que Rosalie, Leah, Emmett, Paul, entraran en su vida al igual que sus pequeños monstruos. Todos ellos se sorprendieron, pero regresaron, regresaron a ayudar a su amigo gruñón.

— Hola señor Grinch — habían saludado Rebecca y Stevens a Jasper, quien les sonríe sin decir nada, ese apodo se lo había ganado a pulso en las navidades pasadas despreciando a sus amigos y a todo aquel que se le acercara, los invito a pasar a ver televisión, ambos niños fueron con gusto.

— ¿Cómo has estado? — preguntaron Rosalie y Leah a la vez, sonriendo.

— Bien en los que se podría decir — llevaba solo una semana solo con su hija y se podía notar que no había dormido nada. Se rasco la cabeza y las invito a tomar algo.

— Jasper si quieres puedes descansar y nosotras no hacemos cargo de Marie por un par de horas — dijo Rose mientras cargaba a su pequeña Vera, quien vio que él iba a protestar, pero Leah los interrumpe primero.

— Lo necesitas, además que si no descansas te podrías enfermar y así si tendrías que dejar a Marie con alguien más por más tiempo. — lo vieron suspirar, sabían que habían ganado. Jasper les indico donde estaban las cosas y como había organizado el horario de Marie para sus comidas y siestas, ambas mujeres se sorprendieron, lo mandaron a dormir y fueron a la habitación de Marie, la encontraron dormida, con el pañal limpio y todas las cosas donde deberían estar, intentaron hacer aseo pero se sorprendieron que todas las cosas estuvieran en su determinado puesto, solo encontraron algo de losa sucia, le hicieron meriendas a sus dos retoños y se sorprendieron que la niña no se despertó hasta que era la hora de su siguiente comida, claro que ellas no se dieron cuenta hasta que vieron a Jasper dándole su mamila, ambas mujeres sonrieron al verlo tan calmado y sonriente.

— Al parecer tienes todo controlado — le dijo Leah.

— Si, nos la tenemos que arreglar los dos por el momento, cuando Isabella despierte todo será mejor. — ninguna de las dos dijo nada, saben que las probabilidades de sobrevivencia de Isabella eran muy bajas. Pasaron la tarde entre risas y juegos, en especial los más pequeños, Jasper dejo que la pequeña Vera durmiera en la cama que estaba destinada para su pequeña con una sonrisa.

Cada día pasaba sin mayores novedades, cada día sin nuevas noticias, cada día Jasper iba a visitar a Isabella y se quedaba con ella a solas. " _Mi amor, nuestra pequeña cada día está más grande, te necesitamos con nosotros, te amamos mucho_ " Jasper traslado todas las rosas cristalizadas a su casa, al cuarto de su pequeña, cerca de los tres meses de edad de Marie, a Isabella le encontraron reacciones físicas a las visitas de Jasper nuevos estímulos cerebrales, e iniciaron destete de oxigeno ante lo que respondió favorablemente, sus terapias físicas aumentaron y un día ellos acudieron…

08/10/2017

Gracias por sus comentario…

Espero que lo disfrutaran…

Pronto llegara a su final ㈶6


	26. Chapter 26

— Capítulo XXVI —

— Hola Jasper — saludo Renée, este se sorprendió pues no le habían dicho que llegarían.

— Renée — saludo preocupado. La vio suspirar y se acercó a Isabella junto con ella — ya le retiraron el respirador, no lo necesita — dice con alegría, ve que Renée no se alegra.

— Jasper hemos tomado una decisión que sé que no nos apoyaras — Renée intenta acercarse a él, pero Jasper da un paso a tras — su padre y yo después de pensarlo mucho, queremos practicar la eutanasia con Isabella, ya lleva casi un año y no ha dado signos verdaderos para despertarse y no querem…

— No lo permitiré Renée, no dejare que la maten — dice furioso

— Y tú crees que eso es vida — dice dulcemente Renée — crees que ella sería feliz así, crees que ella no preferirá descansar en paz — saca un documento y se lo muestra a Jasper — esa es la voluntad de Isabella, ella estaba a favor de no prolongar la vida con medios artificiales, no recorrimos esto antes por la niña, pero ya hemos esperado suficiente — le deja el papel a Jasper quien lo toma entre sus manos temblorosas y lo lee, llora de impotencia, pero luchara para que no la desconecten, no la dejara ir tan fácilmente. Se encontró con Laurent a las afuera del hospital, mientras llevaba la niña.

— Jasper — se acercó y lo saludo — quiero que sepas que no estoy de acuerdo con esto, ademas ella firmo ese papel hace mucho tiempo.

— Voy a pelear por ella — es lo único que dice y se acerca a su auto.

— También quieren quitarte a Marie — escucha a lo lejos, no dice nada, quiere irse, quiere irse lo más lejos posible y encerrarse, dejase morir, el llanto de su pequeña lo saca de sus pensamientos, va directamente al apartamento y la consiente, la consiente como hacía con su madre. Realiza una llamada a sus colegas y amigos, les explica la situación, Emmett lo apoya al igual que Rosalie, todos ellos para no decir nada más, lo único que le dicen es que no dejaran que le quiten a la niña y con Isabella será una pelea dura pero no imposible. En menos de un mes inician todo el proceso, para poder practicarle la eutanasia a Isabella y para la custodia de la niña…

— _Ella está a favor…_

— _No ha respondido a ninguna clase estimulo…_

— _Ella tiene pequeñas reacciones cuando él doctor Whitlock la visita, ondas cerebrales que indican que, si reconoce las palabras, es como si estuviera respondiendo a él sin palabras_ — declara en Paul Meraz, como médico de cabecera de Isabella.

— _¿Desde cuándo conoce al Dr. Whitlock?_ — el abogado de los Swan desestimo el testimonio alegando que es sugestionado por la amistad con Whitlock además de que este es su jefe inmediato. Jasper se siente desesperado, lo mismo hiso con los testimonios como médicos de Rosalie y Leah, el único que no pudo desestimar fue el de Dwyer, quien solo trata con Jasper asuntos estrictamente laborales y no personales, dio la misma opinión de sus colegas.

Jasper salió del lugar y fue directo a su apartamento se encontró con su madre y su hermana quienes cuidan de Marie, cargo a su pequeña de brazos de su madre y la llevo a su cuarto la durmió entre arrullos y caricias. Le conto todo a su madre lo ocurrido en el juicio y la usencia de los Swan; a ambas mujeres se le partió el corazón.

Dos meses desde el inicio del juicio, cinco meses de nacida de su pequeña, la fue a visitar, tendría que comenzar a trabajar pronto y podría estar más cerca de Isabella, pero sabe que se alejara de su pequeña, pero hará todo lo posible para estar con ambas. Su hora de almuerzo, llego fue tomo un sándwich y un yogur, comió lo más rápido que pudo y fue al cuarto de Isabella, ya la habían sacado de UCI, la vio con la sonda nasogástrica y las vías para alimentarla; suspiro, reviso los monitores y se sentó al lado de la cama, tomo su mano, la beso.

— Marie está más grande, ya dice " _pa_ ", como me hubiera gustado que estuvieras allí, conmigo, con nosotros. — las lágrimas lo traicionan, se escapan de sus ojos. — Te amo tanto Isabella, no sabes la falta que me haces, que le haces a tu hija, a tus amigos, a todos, Stevens pregunta mucho por ti al igual de Becca. — Jasper comienza su mantra cada vez que se despide de ella, muchos "te amo" salen de su boca, está por soltar su mano y marcharse para seguir trabajando.

— ¿qui… en eee…res? — escucha sonidos entrecortados con la voz sin uso de su mujer, su cabeza se dispara rápidamente hacia arriba, mira esos ojos chocolates, y sonríe, se acerca y toca con insistencia el botón rojo para emergencias. Las enfermeras del piso, el medico de turno y la jefe con un carro de paro entran a la habitación, todos ellos ven sorprendidos a la persona de la cama, muchos de ellos nuevos en el lugar, pero saben que ella ha estado allí cerca de un año.

— Jasper debes salir — dice Paul tomándolo del brazo y sacándolo de la habitación.

— Quiero estar con ella Paul — Paul sonríe.

— Tendrás mucho tiempo, sabes que hay que valorarla antes — Jasper a regañadientes sale del lugar mira la hora, llama a su secretaria, le dice que llegara unos veinte minutos tardes que le esplique a los pacientes, y de ultimo le dice "Isabella despertó" la mujer se alegra y gustosa hace lo que Jasper le dice. Escucha los murmullos de Paul e Isabella, pero no les entiende, está demasiado lejos para ello. — Jasper, Isabella parece ser que se encuentra bien — lo ve sonreír y queriendo entrar a la habitación, lo detiene tomándolo de su brazo — Jasper ella tiene amnesia, no recuerda nada desde antes de venir a New York — Paul ve como la cara de Jasper se transforma.

— No me digas eso Paul — Le grita antes de caer al suelo.

— Cálmate — dice duro ante los sollozos de Jasper — Ella la recuperara, no sé cuándo, pero la recuperara — suspira — debes llamar a tu abogado y a los Swan para darles aviso.

Jasper se aleja de Paul, va directo a su consultorio, y por el camino llama a los Swan, "Isabella despertó" es lo único que les dice y cierra la llamada, le dice lo mismo a su abogado, quien le dice que dará parte al juez que lleva el caso. Fue a su consulta se encerró con las patologías de sus pacientes e intento olvidarse que ella lo había olvidado. No regreso a la habitación de Isabella, Paul se lo prohibió hasta que llegaran los Swan. Busco a su hija en la guardia que estaba cerca de su casa, y la llevo a casa, llamo a sus padres, llamo a sus amigos, quienes estuvieron felices por el despertar de Isabella y tristes por su pérdida de memoria.

18/10/2017

Holas…. Espero disfruten este capítulo. Gracias por sus comentarios. Que tengan un feliz mediado de semana….

Nos leemosnpronto.


	27. Chapter 27

— Capítulo XXVII —

La enfermera que le había giñado el ojo, no regreso, se durmió fácilmente, pero no podía creer que se había perdido casi 2 años o más de su vida, cuando despertó ya era nuevamente de día. Miro a su alrededor y estaba sola, a los pocos minutos alguien entro y ella lo miro, es el mismo médico del día anterior.

— Buenos días Isabella — dijo, ella no contesto nada, no quería, y no sentía la necesidad de contestarle, Paul suspiro — vengo solo a hacerte un chequeo general, la fisio terapeuta viene a las 9 el desayuno te lo traerán a las 8, será algo suave, unas cremas de verduras o pastas, dependiendo como reaccione tu cuerpo de cambiaremos la dieta — ella asiente.

— ¿Mis padres? — pregunto entrecortadamente.

— Jasper los llamo ayer — no dijo nada más, pidió permiso y se retiró.

A las ocho empunto entro una jefe de enfermera, le pareció vagamente familiar, pero no dijo nada.

— Buenos días doctora Swan — sonríe — soy Abigail, el día de hoy me encargare de darle su desayuno, le trajeron crema de calabaza — sonríe nuevamente, Isabella sonríe en respuesta es su favorita — él doctor Whitlock dijo que es su favorita — Isabella se sorprendió, nadie más que su nana Sue sabia de su amor a las cremas de calabaza, nadie más.

— Gracias — Abigail le dio de comer, explicándole que ella todavía tiene los músculos muy débiles para realizar los movimientos.

— ¿Esta buena? — le pregunto

— Si

— Me alegro que te haya gustado el Dr. Whitlock la trajo para ti — Isabella se mostró desconcertada, pero feliz por tal acción de ese hombre que no conoce.

Termino de desayunar toda la crema, y Abigail se despidió de ella, la terapeuta llego a las 9, y la saludo "me alegra que por fin despertara Bella Durmiente" le dijo, ella sonrió, para que le dijeran esto, sabía que tuvo que hacerle terapias durante su tiempo en coma, pero no es normal que lo hagan, no es nada normal que un paciente en coma tenga una habitación sola, una terapeuta personal y mucho menos la consientan de esa manera y sabe que sus padres aunque la amen mucho no lo harían, no pensarían como un médico y mucho menos esperarían tanto tiempo antes de presentar el documento que ella firmo hace varios años. ¿Quién habrá sido? Se pregunto durante toda la mañana, el almuerzo fue crema de espinacas, se sentía diferente.

— Siente la diferencia — pregunto la enfermera que le estaba dando la crema, — el Dr. Meraz regaño a el Dr. Whitlock y a Abigail por lo de esta mañana, así que están prohibidos en su habitación por unos días, pero si eso le ayuda a recordar creo que todas traeremos un poquito de contrabando — sonrió haciendo referencia a la comida, mientras sacaba de su cangurera donde cargan los implementos una pequeña tasa de icopor bien sellada — este es el postre de hoy — la miro preocupada — el Dr. Whitlock se lo entrego a Abigail — lo destapo — es una gelatina de frutas — Isabella vio el contenido, otra de sus comidas favoritas, sonrió y lo comió todo.

— Voy a guardar el secreto.

A media tarde llegaron sus padres, su hermano Laurent y una mujer rubia que le recuerda al rubio que estaba junto a ella, "es mi esposa Irina" dijo su hermano. Hablo con sus padres del rancho, de las navidades que habían pasado y ella no estaba con ellos, ninguno le reprocho nada, solo que se calmara, "en unos días te dan de alta" dice su madre "queremos que te regreses al rancho" Isabella vio la mirada de la rubia, la vio perturbada pero no dijo nada. Todos se despidieron de ella, cuando Irina se acercó le dijo "recuerda a mi hermano, que tu olvido lo está matando", cerca de las siete sintió que alguien entro en la habitación no reacciono, creyó que era una de las enfermeras para revisarla.

— Issy, mi amor — sintió que le acarician el cabello, se dejó llevar, — te extraño, nuestra pequeña te extraña — sintió un beso en su cabello — te amo mi cisne hermoso, Isis mi diosa reencarnada — dejo otro beso en su cabello — intentare regresar cuando Paul no este y estés despierta, quiero ver tus ojos — le tomo de la mano y le coloco el anillo del compromiso, ella se quedó estática, sin saber cómo reaccionar, sintió la puerta cerrarse y acerco la mano temblorosa a su cara, en su dedo anular izquierdo vio un hermoso anillo con un gran diamante rosado, intento recordarlo pero no pudo, pero sus ojos derramaron lágrima sin que ella se diera cuenta hasta que sintió que cayeron en su mano temblorosa.

Esa noche durmió intranquila sintió manos que la acariciaban, besos furtivos en todo su cuerpo, y un deseo avasallador que la llena…

— Buenos Dra. Swan — la saluda Abigail — pasado mañana le darán de alta — sonrió.

— Si, eso espero…

— Su prometido el Dr. Whitlock estará tan feliz — Isabella no supo que responder, ella tenía un prometido y no lo había visto ningún día, pero sabe que él está más que pendiente de ella, la visita en las noches de todos los días y le manda sus comidas favoritas, hasta le ha traído ropa — La pequeña Marie se parece tanto a usted, pero tiene el cabello y los ojos del Dr. Whitlock — eso dejo a Isabella más que pensativa, ¿quién es Marie para ella?

Sus padres vinieron en la tarde como todos los días contándoles lo hermoso que estaría el rancho, y lo ansiosos que estaban todos esperando por su llegada, ella simplemente le sonrió y se mostró lo más esperezada que podía por ir a su casa de nuevo pero algo no se sentía bien, no se sentía como si de verdad fuera su hogar, escondió el anillo de sus padres.

21/10/2017

Holas… espero que disfrutaran este nuevo capitulo.


	28. Chapter 28

— Capítulo XXVIII —

— ¿Se va a ir? — entro Abigail llorando — no puede hacer eso, esas personas que dicen ser sus padres la querían matar — le muestra un periódico " _ **Despierta la Srta. Swan, antes de que finalice el caso en la corte**_ " lee la noticia, no podía creer que sus padres estuvieran peleando una batalla en la corte con el tal Jasper Whitlock para practicarle a eutanasia.

— No sé, ¿no sé qué hacer? — le dijo a la enfermera. Esta le entrego una carpeta.

— Léala, pero no diga que yo se la entregue vendré por ella en un par de horas — Isabella vio a la mujer irse llorando, vio la carpeta que tiene en sus manos, son documentos de su historia clínica, revisa cada uno de los papeles desde la fecha de su admisión, el TAC, la prueba de embarazo, las solicitudes de algunos especialista para abortar, para hacer cirugías riesgosas y en todas ellas la firma de Jasper Whitlock como su representante legal niega, ve la evolución de un embarazo que ni siquiera conoce, semana a semana los avances, la carta de petición de los padres para desconectarla apenas naciera la niña, otra carta negando la petición firmada por Jasper Whitlock, el documento de nacido vivo de una niña Marie Whitlock Swan, nacida el 28 de febrero las 3:20 am con un peso de 3800 gramos, una talla de 51 cm, su corazón se aceleró, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, la firma del registro de nacimiento como padre Jasper Andrew Whitlock firma en la parte de abajo. Sus reacciones a cada visita de él están detalladas, aumento del ritmo cardiaco, de la respiración, movimientos de manos, pies, movimientos oculares, ondas cerebrales a palabras dichas por él. No quiere seguir leyendo, ve una hoja que sobre sale, es el registro de visitas, abre la carpeta en esa parte, solo puede ver nombres desconocidos y el que predomina es el de J. Whitlock, todos los días varias veces al día, y desde que despertó también esta, todos los días temprano en la mañana y tarde en la noche.

Se quedó dormida, llorando, no sabe que pensar, sus padres le están negando la posibilidad que estar con el hombre que ama, y con su hija. Al día siguiente se despertó, no encontró la carpeta en sus manos, sabía que Abigail la había venido a buscar.

— Buenos días Isabella — ella miro hacia la puerta vio al Dr. Meraz, este se acercó — sé que no sabrás muy bien de quien te hablo, pero Jasper estuvo temprano en la mañana hablando conmigo, todos somos tus amigos — vio a varias personas entrando — ella es Rosalie y Emmett McCarthy — señalo a la rubia y aun hombre alto con hoyuelos, ambos dijeron "hola" — ella es mi esposa Leah, somos amigos de Jasper y tus amigos, siempre nos has ayudado y queremos ayudarte a ti y a Jasper, la verdad es que… — Cada uno fue contando cosas, empezó Emmett con la forma en que se conocieron, continuo Paul con la forma en que se hicieron novios, después siguió Emmett con la forma en que se dieron cuenta que él sería su superior en la especialización y los chascos del primer día, Rosalie, le conto sobre la ida al rancho en navidad, como conocieron a sus padres, de Alice Brando de Cullen, novia anterior de Jasper y esposa de su primo, como ella convenció a su hijo para que llamara a Jasper papá. Leah no le conto mucho, solo lo feliz que estaba con Jasper, y lo ansioso que él siempre se pone… — Si te preguntas porque te contamos esto, tus padres le prohibieron a Jasper venir, — lo ve suspirar — ellos no quieren que te estreses, pero te llevaran lejos donde puede que no recuperes tus recuerdos, y te olvides de la familia que tienes aquí con todos nosotros.

— ¿Puedo hablar con Jasper? — pregunto esperanzada, Paul movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

Jasper estaba feliz por el despertar de Isabella, llevaba varios días viéndola a escondida de sus padres como dos adolescentes, sabia por boca de su cuñado y su hermana que no querían estresarla y él estaba de acuerdo con eso, pero que se la quisieran llevar y quitarle la custodia de Marie era otra cosa, cada noche antes de irse a casa con su pequeña, la visitaba, le daba un beso de buenas noches y a la mañana siguiente la veía recién llegaba, le llevaba un desayuno rico que él mismo preparaba y le deseaba los buenos días, así que ese día que Paul lo llamo y le dijo que Isabella quería hablar con él después que sus padres se fueran, se sintió emocionado y feliz, pero también nervioso, no sabía que es lo que ella de diría, y si quería que se alejara, no sabría que hacer, pero por ella lo haría. Decidió no llevar a Marie, no quiere asustarla más de lo que ya esta

— Hola Issy — la saludo evitando usar cualquier palabra que le denotara más que una amistad, no quiere asustarla. La ve sonreír.

— Hola Jasper — responde ella, es el mismo hombre que estuvo allí cuando se despertó, lo mira a los ojos, ve ese verde profundo de su mirada dirigido a ella. La hizo poner nerviosa, sus manos comenzaron a sudar y su corazón aumento su frecuencia, ninguno de los dos dijo nada por unos minutos.

— Y dime Issy, ¿qué es lo quieres de mí? — pregunto Jasper armándose de valor evitando su mirada.

— Cuéntame, ¿cómo nos conocimos?, ¿cómo nos hicimos novios?, cuéntame por qué vinisteis y me dejasteis esto — señala el anillo, anillo que no se ha quitado… Jasper le cuenta todo lo que puede, hasta que llega el día del accidente. Ella no dice nada.

— Sé que tus padres te quieren en el rancho, pero — se rasca la cabeza — quiero que sepas que tienes otra opción, — suspira, bajo la atenta mirada achocolatada — nosotros vivíamos juntos desde casi el inicio de nuestra relación, todas tus cosas están allá, así que, si te quieres quedar, — no dijo más, miro su reloj, es tarde son las 10 y debe buscar a Marie.

— Tienes que irte — afirma.

— Marie, también me necesita — la mira a los ojos — después del accidente nos enteramos que estábamos embarazados — a Isabella le gusto que dijera que ambos y no solo ella — todo tu embarazo fue de alto riesgo por tu situación, cuando me entere me sentí destrozado por que no pudiéramos compartir todo como padres normales — suspiro, ella vio una lágrima que él se limpió rápidamente — fue emocionante, tanto que sé que el síndrome de couvade es real — sonrió. Se puso de pie, se acercó a la cama de Isabella, le dio un beso en la frente — Te amo mi corazón — le susurro, dejándole en las manos un celular, ella lo reconoció, es su celular — Es tuyo, todos tus datos, tus mensajes, no he dejado que se descargue y he pagado la factura para que no lo desconecten. Si necesitas algo solo llámame.

29/10/2017


End file.
